Samcedes: Ever After
by Yinx1
Summary: This is the fourth and last part of my Samcedes series. I don't know why I didn't just publish this in one document *shrug. Can't get enough of my Samcedes: The Series family visit my "Checking In" fic. It's full of drabbles because I can't seem to stop writing about them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.

_**Samcedes: Ever After Prelude**_

**Two years later**

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. It had been fifteen minutes and still no result. She paced back and forth in the master bathroom. Sighing she put test in the back pocket of her jeans and returned to watching the fresh beat band with Simeon. A watched pot doesn't boil is what mom always told her.

She was dancing along with Simeon when two strong hands grabbed her hips and began to grind against her

"May I cut in" her husband's deep voice whispered in her ear

"I don't think a song about apples and bananas is the cause for gyrating." She moaned as her husband kissed her neck and his hands moved over her body and cupped her breasts. Mercedes glanced at Simeon who was obvious to his parent's actions as he danced along.

Sam turned his wife around and kissed her roaming his hands from her hips to her butt.

"You're home early, how was practice" she asked when he let go of her mouth.

"It was okay new coach is riding ass hard but otherwise good since we got the afternoon off" he grinned down at her.

The song was done and Simeon figured out his dad was home and ran over to him. Sam let go of Mercedes and picked up his son into a bear hug.

"How are you Bit" Sam asked him.

"Good" said the almost four year old. "Mommy took me to the park and Santana and Brittany and Mykal were there and we got to play tag..."

"I'm going to start lunch" Mercedes laughed as Simeon continued to talk Sam ear off.

"Mommy said we can go swimming after lunch" Simeon continued.

"Nice mommy in a bathing suit, haven't seen that in a while" Sam smirked.

Mercedes laughed as she rolled her eyes and left them. She started on the steamed veggies and had just put the homemade chicken stripes in the oven when Simeon came running in.

"Daddy says I can have a cupcake."

"Um no it will mess up your lunch" Mercedes said looking down at him "After dinner not lunch".

Sam came in. "Did mommy give you your cupcake yet."

"Sam" Mercedes warned.

He winked at her and went to the cabinet a got out a cup with a slice of cake on it and gave it to his son.

"But cupcakes" Simeon pointed to the cake stand.

"You wanted a cupcake" Sam laughed at his pout. "And I gave you a cup with cake on it."

Mercedes joined in.

"Lunch was awesome Mercedes thank you" Sam smiled sitting back rubbing his nonexistent belly; Simeon copied his father.

"Thank you both. Maybe Daddy could come home early more often" Mercedes smiled.

"Can you Daddy" Simeon asked.

Sam cleared the table "I'll see what I can do; go get ready to swim" 

Simeon ran off. 

"Met you out there" Mercedes winked at him. Back in the bedroom she pulled out the pregnancy test and smiled. It was positive. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Mercedes, Babe what's wrong" Sam asked turning her around to face him.

She handed him the test "It explains why I've been feeling sick these past weeks".

Sam looked down and grinned big he pulled her into a tight hug. "We should make an appointment with Dr. Gilbert" he said pulling back and kissing her.

Simeon's parents put him down for a nap after a good two hour swim. Mercedes took her hair out of the bun as she and Sam walked into their bedroom.

"I really do love you two but dunking my head under is not cool. Ugh I have to wash my hair, now" she complained feeling the wetness at the roots.

She walked into the bathroom followed by Sam. She turned on the shower and began to undress. Sam came up and surprised her when she finished taking off her tankenie top. He pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Do you need any help" he asked.

Mercedes smiled up at him "Usually I don't but I think I do."

Sam smiled as they both took off the rest of their clothes before stepping into the shower. Sam let the water wash over them before pinning his wife to the shower wall.

Sam kissed his way down to her special spot. He inhaled deeply when they had broken up her smell on his shirt is what kept hope in his heart. He patted her butt gently and she immediately raised one leg over his shoulder. He had better access now. Grinning at the slightly moist cupcake before him he licked his lips a dove in.

Mercedes eyes fluttered between the hot water spraying on her and Sam making a feast of her womanhood she could feel herself about to come soon. "Sam" she gasped her hands tangled in his hair.

"What Woman I'm busy"

"I'm going to cum baby"

"Then cum"

"But…but I want you inside of me"

He chuckled "Don't worry I will be for now cum just like this Babe cum for me." He heard her whimper as her juices gushed into his month. She tasted so good. Sam rose up and kissed her "Ready" he asked.

Mercedes nodded yes and their locked eyes. Sam entered her slowly he loved watching her eyes go from focused to dazed in mere seconds. Mercedes wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him down for a kiss moaning as he gave her a thrust. Sam moved closer widening his stands so she had no room he gripped her hips and moved her legs onto his thighs. Her moans and his groans caught in each other's throats as Sam increased his strokes her softness getting him dizzy thrusting harder and faster. Mercedes broke the kiss gasping for air and crying out as his lips moved to her breasts. He filled his hands with hands with her butt and grinded her against him. She closed her eyes and called out his name as her body began to shake. He felt her walls start to collapse as her breathing quickened.

Sam looked up at her smiling "Nga yawne lu oer" he kissed her.

"I love you, too" she whimpered opening her eyes starring down at him

He released himself inside her. Sam set her down gently set her down and pulled out. He kissed her softly as he walked her over to the running water. He wet her hair then taking her shampoo he whispered for her to turn around. Sam lathered up his hands and began to wash her hair

"Sam" Mercedes asked

"I've watched you do this over a hundred times Yawne let me try" he said massaging her scalp. He heard her purr and knew he was on the right track. He took her comb and sectioned off her hair and gently detangled the curls.

He smiled watching as the ringlets twisted themselves around his fingers. After he did that he gently around her around and kissing her as he rinsed the shampoo out. Sam turned her back around and rinsing out the comb grabbed her conditioner and did the same thing. Afterwards he combed her hair back and used her clip to clip it up.

Mercedes turned around to face him smiling "I think you did a better job than me. Thank you" she got up on her toes and kissed him. 

"You are welcome Love" he smiled as he turned off the water and pulling her into a hug.

"I can't believe we are having another baby" she whispered.

Sam kissed her forehead "I hope it's a girl this time".

"Why so you can spoil her rotten like you do me" Mercedes teased looking up at him.

"Like I said there's nothing wrong with being spoiled a little bit." He felt her shiver taking her hand he led her back to the bedroom. Sam went to their dresser and got out a pair of boxers for him and his wife's favorite flannel nightshirt.

"What if it's a boy" Mercedes asked taking the shirt and putting it on then lying down on the bed joined by Sam.

"I'll love him just the same, Cede as long as our baby is healthy." He smiled slipping his hand under the shirt and caressing her belly. "I can't wait".

Mercedes smiled snuggling close and placing her face into his chest. "So you're ready for my hormones and mood swings."

Sam chuckled kissing the top of her head. "They weren't so bad except for the blue raspberry with pickles and being a beach ball."

Mercedes punched him.

"You wound me Woman" he joked falling on his back. He pulled her on top of him so he could look into her eyes.

"It might be different this time it may be ice cream with sardines. I don't think you'll like the taste of that." She smiled at him.

Sam stroked her face "Maybe not but I'll kiss you anyway."

"So sweet but you'll be singing a different tune I'm sure." She pecked his lips and moved off him.

Sam pulled her back.

"Sam I can't take a nap on top of you" she giggled

Sam wrapped his arms around her tightly so she couldn't move. "Try Babe"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt her husband kiss her forehead and whisper 'Dream of baby names, Yawne'. She smiled "Boys and girls".

"Yup, congratulations Evans you're going to be parents again." Dr. Gilbert said smiling.

"How far along" Sam asked giving a fussy Simeon to his mother.

"A little over a month" she smiled at the both of them. 

"Do you have anything for nausea" Mercedes asked.

"Morning sickness" the doctor asked.

Mercedes nodded.

"Well that's to be expected here is some pills to help with the nausea and pre naduil vitamins. And I'll see you back here in a month". 

Sam turned over in bed his hand feeling for Mercedes he felt nothing. "Mercedes" he groaned. He got out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He walked into the bathroom and found his wife kneeling by the toilet throwing up.

"Yawne" he knelt beside her and held her hair

"Go away Sam I don't want you to see me like this" she said pushing him away.

"No I'm staying" he said watching with concern as Mercedes gripped the toilet and heaved again. He rubbed her back.

"Ugh this is so disgusting" she said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and flushing the toilet. She sat back and closed her eyes. She felt him kiss her forehead.

"Better Babe" Sam asked pulling her into his arms.

Mercedes shook her head as she pushed off him and put her head back to the toilet. "You should get some sleep don't you have practice in the morning"?

"I'm staying, Yawne".

"Oh god I'm never eating again" Mercedes said flushing the toilet and getting up and went to brush her teeth.

Sam leaned against the counter watching her still a little concerned.

"So instead of be nauseated in the morning it's while I sleep; you know you're not to mess with my sleep time" Mercedes sighed giving him a small smile.

Sam took her hands in his "I don't like seeing you like this Yawne" he whispered.

Mercedes smiled and gave him a hug "I thought the first pregnancy was supposed to be hard, this little squirt has me throwing up all times of the day. All I can eat is crackers and not even the good kind with the pretzel the saltines, when all I want is some damn tots" she giggled letting go and walking back to their bedroom.

"I wish I could make it better" he said as they both got in bed.

"Sam it will be okay I'm fine" she kissed his cheek and turned over to fall asleep. She felt Sam put his arm around her and pull her firm against his body.

Sam felt her body relax as she drifted off to sleep. He linked their fingers together as he sat up and watched her sleep. He didn't know how long he watched until she woke up again for another go at the toilet.

Mercedes sat sewing a sample with Santana munching on peanut butter cracker sandwiches.

"So you haven't been able to sleep through the night at all" Santana asked as she sketched.

"Nope neither has Sam I'm going to start sleeping in one of the guest rooms cause this lack of sleep is going to get to him". Mercedes popped another cracker in her mouth.

"Sam isn't going to like that" Santana said watching Simeon get up from his school work and grab a couple of Mercedes cracker sandwiches.

"I know but it's has to be done I won't have him not being able to concentrate on the field because of the lack of sleep at home" Mercedes sighed.

"And it's not even the good lack of sleep." Santana smirked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes smiling.

That night Mercedes put Simeon to bed and walked into the masters seeing Sam in bed reading his play book. "Ready for bed Babe"?

"Baby I'm going to sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight" she said quietly.

"Why" Sam said looking up

"Because just in case I have a puking marathon tonight it won't disturb you."

"Err…no…no you're sleeping in this bed Mercedes".

"No Sam you haven't had a good night sleep for a week it's going to start effecting your game." She turn towards the door and started to open it but it slammed shut from Sam hand; he was always faster than her.

"You aren't sleeping in another bed Mercedes period" he whispered firmly in her ear.

"Sam" she sighed turning and meeting his honey greens.

"No fucking buts now march yours to the bed now" he said sternly touching their noses his eyes narrowed.

Mercedes turned and glared at him as she went. "Well I hope you don't get a good night's sleep I hope you wake up every hour on the hour" she hissed at him getting in bed.

Sam snorted "Cede that means you'll be throwing up every hour on the hour doesn't it" he sneered at her.

Mercedes starred at his smart remark "Smart ass" she chuckled taking her pillow and hit him with it. Sam grabbed her and made her straddle him.

"Mercedes regardless if your throwing up or not I can't sleep without you."

"What about your away games" she crossed her arms.

"I just grim and bare it" he unfolded her arms and wrapped them around him.

"Then why can't you do that for me it only supposed to be a month or two." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You just answered your own question Yawne. An away game is four nights tops you're asking me for a month without you in my arms the answer is no."

"Sam"

"No I kind of did help get you pregnant I'm going through everything with you" he smiled at her.

"Sam please what if something happens to you because of lack of sleep; I could never forgive myself" she pleaded with sad brown eyes.

Sam gave her a squeeze "Yawne it's my choice."

"But it's my choice too Sam and I don't want you could we try for one night please." She felt him shudder.

"Okay _one_ night but that is…"

Mercedes kissed him "Thank you Baby, you'll see this is best for everyone." She moved off him and got out of bed.

Sam was right behind her. "I'm walking you to your room."

She smiled and held out her hand and he took it. They walked in silence. Sam pulled her close and kissed her hard. And let her go in to the guest room. She gave him a smile and shut the door. Sam starred at the door for a while then went back to their bedroom. He fell into bed and closed his eyes groaning already missing her.

"Sam Baby, wake up".

He groaned as he opened his eyes and looked into big smiling brown ones.

"See Baby I knew you could do it" she grinned stroking his face.

"Wrong" he sighed sitting up frowning.

"Sam" she said watching him.

"I'm serious Mercedes never again" he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom slamming the door.

Mercedes groaned and fell out to her back. She heard the shower turn on as the doorbell rang. She was glad that Santana was here.

"It didn't go well" Santana asked seeing Mercedes expression.

"Not in the slightest" Mercedes sighed leading her friend into house and into her design room.

They sat down and Santana placed a hand on her friend's knee "He'll calm down soon".

"It's my fault we slept in the same bed during college he probably very used to be with me."

"That's what marriage is about, right being with each other".

Mercedes sighed "Yeah"

"Well, be there for him. He loves you" her friend smiled.

They had started on their sketches when Sam came in holding a sleeping Simeon. He gave his son to Mercedes without a word.

"Morning Sam" Santana said a little more cheerful than her normal self.

"Santana" he muttered as he turned and left the room.

"Sam, are you going to be like this all day" Mercedes asked handing Simeon to Santana and followed him.

Sam kept walking.

Mercedes went after him "Samuel Evans you answer me now".

"What" he turned around.

"You can't be mad at me for trying to help you" she walked up to him glaring up into his green eyes.

Sam glared down at her he cupped her face and kissed her senseless. "I told you that I wasn't going to like and I still don't; I can stay mad all the fuckin day if I want he said against her lips.

"Sam" Mercedes breathe.

"No you'll be back where you belong tonight" he kissed her forehead "I'm late I'll see you later". He turned and left before she could get another word.

Mercedes went back into her room and took Simeon from Santana and laying him down on his playmate on the floor. She covered him with a blanket.

"He sho you" Santana snapped her fingers as Mercedes sat back down.

Mercedes glared at her letting her head fall to the back of the couch.

"I was wondering if he wore the pants in this relationship. Questioned answered" she smirked "straight up man pants".

"I'm not wrong am I" Mercedes sat up looking at her. "I mean it's not wrong for me to do this"?

"The question is; is it worth this fight Mercedes. The man wants you in his bed and you are denying him one simple thing that brings him joy; the joy of hold his wife in his arms after a long day of work."

Mercedes hung her head and let tears fall "I'm a bitch for doing this to him am I."

"Frankly yes you are. Leave it to me to do Sam dirty work 'cause he will never call you that. Plus a bitch would know another bitch; at least bitch-like tendencies."

"I should do something for him to make up for last night" Mercedes said wiping her tears away.

"Well what you should do is you getting in one of those outfits he got you for your honeymoon."

Mercedes chuckled "I never wore them."

"I kind of figured you didn't get the chance too; just wanky the both of you, one reason why I had to get my own place" she grinned going back to her sketch.

"Come on Santana we aren't that bad" Mercedes laughed.

"Mercedes when I hear the orgasm scene from Harry meets Sally" she smirked "from both Harry" she nodded at the door "and Sally" she gestured at Mercedes "it's a little too much for even me."

Mercedes ears turned red.

Mercedes walked in their bedroom that night to find Sam sitting on the couch at the foot of their bed. He was flipping through channels on the TV. He looked at her only when she approached him.

"I was coming to get you in five minutes" he said turning his attention back to the TV.

"So you don't trust me"?

Sam rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

Mercedes took a deep breath "Sam I'm sorry for making you do that" she whispered.

Sam looked at her sticking out her bottom lip trying to look pitiful which she did in her oversized button up flannel nightshirt and sock monkey slippers.

"Can I make it up to you" she asked him.

"How would you do that" he raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged and unbuttoned her nightshirt revealing a dark metallic purple laced corset with matching boy cut panties. She let the shirt fall to the floor and stepped out of her slippers.

Sam clicked the TV off without a glance. He licked his lips taking her in feeling himself get immediately hard.

"I figure since I didn't get a chance to wear it on our honeymoon and before I can't fit into it I might as well model it for you" she said slyly turning around slowly as she spoke then straddling his lap. "What do you think does Samwise lik..."

Sam grabbed her by the nap of her neck and brought her lips down on his. "Loves" he groaned deepening the kiss.

Mercedes smiled against his lips and let her husband have his way with her.

"Thank you Mercedes" Sam panted as he pulled her close afterwards.

"I'm truly sorry Sam I really didn't think me being with you meant so much" she said looking at him.

Sam stroked her cheek "When we were apart Yawne the worst thing was that I had to sleep by myself after a semester of us sharing the same bed. It just felt wrong I swore if I ever got you back you and I wouldn't spend a night apart ever. Even in the same house; and I intend to keep that promise" he kissed her.

"I promise too" she smiled "How about if I promise to go to some of your away games."

"I would love that Yawne" his eyes lit up

"Good" she placed her head under his chin and closed her eyes. "I love you Baby" she whispered wrapped arms around him.

Sam kissed the top of her head "I love you too Mercedes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter 1: **Foile** by Yinx

Sam sat in the back of the video room as Coach Garrett went over last weeks' game. He smiled as he and his wife texted each other. She just sent him a video of Simeon singing don't stop believing at the top of his lungs. Sam put one head phone in and sub-pressed his laughter.

"I'll be home around four, Love"__

_"XOXO see you then"_

"Evans care to share what you're smiling at" Garrett voice boomed over to him.

"Err…no" Sam said tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"We got our asses handed to us last game we need everyone mind on this next one."

"Maybe if you put me in so I can show Romo how it's done" Sam sneered back.

"Oh snap Evans got jokes today guys" Hank Barry laughed with the rest of the team.

"Just stating facts" Sam continued smirking from Romo to Garrett.

"And he is on a roll" Barry laughed and high fived Sam who sat behind him.

"So not cool" Romo snapped back "I have a new baby at home I can't help if my game lags a bit."

"My wife's pregnant which we all know is worse" Sam joked back.

Romo laughed even Garrett cracked a smile.

"Alright I'll give you that" Romo chuckled.

"Okay guys five more minutes then workout cause I'm seeing we ain't going get anything done today" Garrett said.

"Evans you coming out with us tonight" Barry asked in the locker room after the team workout.

"No…I don't think so got to get home to the wife" Sam said towel drying his hair.

"Awe come on we got to show the new guy the town" Barry said nodding to a burly black guy in the corner named Desmond Foile.

Sam sighed glanced at him then at Foile "I can't my" he started as he pulled on his jeans.

"Dude come on live a little you are too whipped for your own good" Barry teased

"What about you what's your wife going to say." Sam asked putting on his shirt.

"Pul-lease as long as I give her a good knocking" he thrust his hips and smacked the air "and give her something shiny I'm good."

Sam laughed "Okay let me see" he took his phone out.

_'Love, is it okay if I go out with the guys tonight_' he texted.

_'Sure Baby I'll do a phone movie with Kurt. Have a great time xoxo_'

Sam smiled

Barry patted him on the back looking at the text "Your ball and chain letting the dog out tonight."

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged him off and finished getting dressed.

Sam sipped his beer as he pushed his empty plate away. "Well guys that was fun but…"

"You ain't going now are you _Whipping Boy_" Barry teased.

"I'm not whipped I just love my wife, and she pregnant. I want to be there for her' Sam said slightly hurt at the taunt.

"Whatever bro like I don't love my heifer" Barry rolled his eyes. "It's barely seven thirty"

"Why don't you stay and play a few rounds of pool" Desmond asked.

Sam looked at the time on his phone. "Okay"

The trio got up and went over to the pool tables.

"Rack 'em up, Whip" Barry said to Sam then gave the first shot.

"So what do your wives look like" Desmond asked leaning on his pool stick.

"Mine was just some random I got pregnant" Barry said absent mindedly pulling out his phone and sliding to a picture of a size zero Tyra Banks look-a-like of a trophy wife. "Sam over here is the lucky bastard married his high school sweet heart" he started making kissing noises.

Sam pulled out his wallet and handed a two sided picture of their wedding day one side with just him and Mercedes kissing the other with him and her and their son.

"Your wife's black" Desmond said looking slightly shocked handing back the photo.

"Yes" Sam said slowly raising an eyebrow

"I didn't mean"

"Didn't mean it like what" Barry asked also raising an eyebrow

"I meant I didn't take you to be that involve with black people."

"Involve" Sam question him.

"I kind of figured you were that one black friend to make you laugh kind of a white guy" Desmond shrugged

"Hold the fuck up I am more than the stereo typical funny black man I can also juggle. And we all know most black people don't juggle that is about as white you can get" Barry said trying to resolve the tension.

"I'm more than what meets anyone eye" Sam said standing up straighter.

"Look all I'm saying that it's just not right. You're like the poster child for the arian race"

"Have you seen these lips the boy got some black mixed up in that somewhere" Barry said again.

"Just because my wife is of a different race than me…"

"She should stick with her own kind"

"Last time I checked this was only millimeter deep" Sam pointed to his skin "but hate goes deeper"

"Dude that was so deep" Barry said in awe.

"Maybe so but think man what's going to happen when your child starts school what box is his going to check 'mutt'"

Sam threw down his pool stick "Look Desy I'm done talking to you about this frankly I'm done talking to you all together"

"Let's dance Wonder Bread" Desmond smirked.

Barry got between them "Hold up Sam, look Paco I've tried to defuse this little tension but getting on kids; Sam he'll knock your lights out, and I'll let him" he said glad that he was a good hundred fifty pounds heavier than Sam otherwise Desmond would have no head.

"You're right the kid can't help what _it_ is; that the parents fault" Desmond sneered at Sam who was still reaching for him.

"That's out of line" Barry yelled.

"Look all I'm saying is that you people think that you can just take our women just when you feel like it. What's going to happen when you get tired of her, huh."

All Sam could see was red as he grabbed for Desmond. Barry pushed him back.

"Go home Sam I'll deal with the cretin" Barry said.

Sam glared at them both then turned and walked off.

"Oh my god Kurt shut up" Mercedes laughed as she sat in bed watching Project Runway.

_"Come on Mercedes you can't say that thing on her doesn't look like a bag of monkey pox"  
><em>  
>"And what pray tell do monkey pox look like" she laughed as Sam walked in. She smiled at him but frowned when he didn't return it. "Um Kurt I'm going to call you back." She said as Sam sat on the bed.<p>

"Hey Baby how was your guys' night out" she asked kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Sam shook his head "I'm tired Cede".

"You didn't have a good time" she asked moving around and sitting next to him.

"No" he sighed shaking his head "but it's okay I'm home now"

"You sure you're okay, Love" she asked cupping his chin and turning it so she could look into his eyes.

"The truth is that I'm not okay" his eyes were sad as he sighed. "Mercedes have you ever come across someone one who is such a bigot you just want to snap their neck and make the world a better place."

Mercedes chuckled as she got up "All the time" she went over to the dresser and got out his pajamas.

"When"?

"Mostly when I take Simeon out" she smiled returning to his side and handing him his pjs. "I get looks and stares but when I'm with you I get glances and glares."

Sam grabbed her hand and sat her down in his lap. "How do you deal with it" he whispered looking down and linked their fingers together

"I brush those haters off" she smiled

"Seriously Mercedes" his eyes fixed on hers.

She took a deep breath as her smile faded away. "There's nothing you can do. I try not to think of it. You can't stop hate, Sam there will always be another waiting to pick up where the last left off. But I have to say the ones that really hurt are the ones you get from your own race" she sighed laying her head on his shoulder. 'The we're not good enough for you looks.' Those hurt the most like you can pick who we fall in love with."

They sat in silence for a while Sam thought about what she just said.

"Do you think of what your life would be like if you had married Les" he asked quietly while making circles in her palm with his thumb.

"To be honest yes and in some ways life is much easier others is harder, but every time I do you come in a steal me way" she kissed his neck softly "because I _never_ could be happy with him as I am with you, Love." She was quiet for a while "What about you do you think your life would have been better if you were with Quinn" Mercedes asked.

"Actually no I would have been miserable. She was very high maintenance when we dated I can't imagine a lifetime of that. I bow down to Artie for it. Also I could never trust her and to think she tried to fool me with the gum ball story."

Mercedes sat up "Really, Sam really tried? She straight up fooled your gullible ass; it was just sad" she laughed getting up.

Sam pulled her back to astride him. "Speaking of ass I haven't gotten my hands on yours all day" he grinned up at her.

"Well you better get on that" Mercedes kissed him as she felt his hands slip under her shirt and squeezed her butt.

"Oh I'll get on it, in it and all over it" he mumbled making her stand up and pulling off her underwear.

"So silly" she giggled kissing him as he pulled her back to straddle him she unbuckled his belt

"Just stating facts, Yawne" he smiled as he himself slipped inside her.

Sam watched his wife sleep afterwards. He pulled her closer to his chest and intertwined their legs. Placing his hand over hers linked their fingers. "Yawne" he said in barely a whisper. He saw her stirred but didn't wake. "Mercedes I don't want you to ever have to worry about how much I love you. I never cared about what you looked like, body type, skin color, nothing." He brushed his lips against her shoulder. "I love everything about you and that will never change." He raised up softly kissed her slightly parted lips. "_Never_."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Evans Mercedes Evans Simeon Evans Santana Lopez Mykal Lopez-Pierce

Chapter 2

Sam walked into the locker room the next morning. He glanced at Desmond who gave him a dark look which he returned. Cursing under his breath he changed to scrimmage clothes. Barry came up to him.

"Hey how you doing"

"Been better" Sam said glancing at him.

"Look man that was some messed up shit last night" Barry sighed.

"Are you just now realizing that" he raised an eyebrow.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't stand up more"

"Yea since your wife is Hispanic" Sam scoffed.

"There's a difference and Desmond does have some good points" Barry continued.

"Really like let me hear them" Sam folded his arms over his chest.

"You got to think about your kid what is he going to be"

"I can say the same to you about kid"

"Mine will look more like me than yours ever will bro"

Sam nostrils flared

"And your wife is always going to have to prove to others that she is worthy of you".

"My wife doesn't have to prove a damn thing to no one" Sam snapped.

"But she does even if she doesn't know it she probably doing it"

Sam shook his head in disgust

"Look I know you love your wife I can tell the way you are with her during Jones Christmas party but she does deserve to be with some one of her own kind. Someone that will know what she goes through everyday being a black. Sorry but it's something's you will never understand".

Sam starred at his friend clinching and un-clinching his fists he left the room to sit outside before he lost it. He covered his face and felt the tears come.

"Here you go man"

Sam took the roll of toilet paper and blew his nose. "Thanks" he said as he felt the body sit next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Mercedes is very lucky to have you" Romo broke the silence. "You know that right".

Sam nodded

"You always say that you are the lucky one but the truth is you both are lucky. You two found each other bro most people don't even get to do that."

"I know" Sam sniffed sitting back on the bench and began to watch a street sweeper clean the parking lot

"Barry is still your friend. You two don't have to agree on everything. Just put this behind you don't have to talk about this with him. He's not a deep person anyway".

Sam chuckled and turned to look at Romo "Could I talk about this with you".

"It's best with Mercedes" Romo said patting his back.

"I don't want to bother her with this" he turned back and watched the street sweeper again

"Cool man whatever as long as you don't bottle it up".

Sam phone beeped

_Oh my goodness great news Love I can't wait for you to get home._ Mercedes text read

Sam grinned _Can't wait to hear Yawne_ he wrote back

_Love you, :*_

_Love you too_

Sam walked in mentally and physically exhausted; Simeon ran to him "Hey Bit" he picked him up as he walked into the family room where he almost dropped him.

"Hello Samuel" Raul smiled holding out his hand.

"The fuck is he doing here"!

"Sam"! Mercedes scolded taking Simeon away. "Bit, go into our room and watch your show".

Simeon ran off.

Sam folded his arms across his chest as his nostrils flared "Explain" he said to Mercedes but didn't take his eyes off Raul.

"Sam Raul is here to help me open my own store isn't that exciting and Santana is going to have him help her with her jewelry line" Mercedes said brightly ignoring his spat wrapping her arms around him.

Sam soften a bit "I don't know why he's here of all people" Sam looked down at her beaming face.

"He knows all about it" she turned back to Raul "plus he's the only one I can trust to do the job right".

Raul smiled at her "Of course Ishq I'll do anything for you"

Sam anger was back. "I don't like this; why can't you just be happy selling your clothes in other stores". Sam cursed himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Mercedes let go of him and stepped back "I thought you would be happy for me" she said sadly.

"I am" he said reaching for her and pulling her back to him.

"Doesn't sound like it son" Raul chimed

"You stay out of this" Sam spat his eyes turning red as he stepped around his wife

"Sam don't" Mercedes grabbed his arm

"I can see were I'm not wanted" Raul said "Mercedes, Ishq, if you still want me want" he took out a card and set it on the coffee table and walked out of the room followed by Mercedes

She return to find Sam tucking the card into his pocket.

"What was that all about" she crossed her arms.

Sam rolled his eyes "Don't know what you're talking about I think I acted pretty decent".

"Sam you treated him like scum"

"Because that what he is and why are you defending him don't you remember what he did to you".

"I forgave him a long time ago so should you" she said quietly.

"Like hell" he snapped.

She starred at him then turned and left. Sam fell on the couch and turned on the TV for a distraction.

That night after a semi quiet dinner Simeon talking to Sam about his day with Mykal. Mercedes sat in bed watching Sam getting ready to join her.

"Are we going to talk about this, Sam" she asked.

"There's nothing to talk about" he answered quietly as he pulled on his pajama bottoms.

"Why is it wrong for me to forgive him and right for you not to; what he did he did to me not you" she whispered watching him sit on the couch.

Sam didn't answer as he took off his socks

"Sam"

"What"

"Answer the question, why"

"What he did was because of me Mercedes and if I could I would keep you and Simeon in a bubble to keep shits like Raul, Desmond away from you" he snapped standing up and looking at her

Mercedes got up and gently coaxed him back to the couch "Why haven't you forgiven yourself for breaking up with me" she asked sitting beside him and taking his hand.

He shrugged "Because it's my fault I was the one who broke up with you. You wouldn't have gotten together with him if it hadn't been for me".

Mercedes kissed his shoulder then laid her head down "Love you need to forgive me, him and yourself".

"Why would I need to forgive you" he asked.

"Because I could have made an effort to bring us back together too but I didn't" she replied sadly.

"Of course I'll forgive you" he kissed her forehead he links their fingers together

"Now Raul" she felt him shudder

Sam took a deep breath "Fine done"

"Really do it Sam not just for show" she whispered with a slight smile.

"You know me too well Woman" he chuckled.

Mercedes smiled.

"Forgiven Yawne" he whispered.

"Now yourself" she said softly

He shook his head looking at her.

"You have too it's the only…" she began.

Sam moved so he wrapped his arm around her. "We can leave it for now" he said brushing his lips against hers

"But" she started pulling out of the kiss

"Leave it, Mercedes" he said firmly bringing her mouth back to meet his.

"Who's Desmond" she sighed slightly frustrated against his mouth.

"Some new drafted fuck he and Barry seemed to hit it off" Sam mumbled his lips moved to her jaw to her neck.

"What did they do" she moaned as he laid her down on the couch and moved on top of her.

Sam stopped kissing her as she looked up at him. "Just being an asses" he whispered stroking her cheek.

Mercedes studied his eyes "Is that all" she asked feeling him maneuver himself between her legs. He nodded returning to her lips she knew that he wasn't telling the truth but didn't press him.

Santana arrived late a few mornings later laden with supplies for sewing samples and her one in half daughter Mykal. Mercedes took Mykal from her and kissed her god daughters cheek. "At first I was hoping to have another boy but she gets cuter every time" she smiled looking into the eyes that where the spitting image of Brittany slightly covered by a mound of dark brown hair.

_Barely a month after being married Santana and Brittany announced they were going to have a baby and Puck had donated the sperm. 'Well at least we know the baby will be a badass' Santana had said proudly 'Plus there won't be a stranger's jizz squirted up my wife's vagina'._

"You can have her" Santana said bitterly walking toward Mercedes room.

"Awe come on Mommy you know you love me" Mercedes said in a baby voice as she followed.

Santana put down her things and took her child smiling "Yes that's true but Mommy doesn't like been woken up at three in the morning". She kissed her daughter then placed her in Simeon playpen "Okay let me show you my designs".

"These are beautiful Santana" Mercedes said in awe.

"I know" she smudged

"Not humble at all" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Did Sam give you back Raul card" Santana asked taking back the book.

"Yeah but he is still not happy with the situation" her friend sighed sadly.

"Neither would I if I was in his place but Raul is the best" she shrugged.

"We need to meet him at three he says he found our place" Mercedes smiled.

"This is so exciting" Santana beamed

The best friends squealed

"Okay enoughs of this girly shit; Sam left already for Chicago" Santana asked straightened herself out.

"Yeah he left two days ago" Mercedes laughed at her friend.

Santana watched Simeon play with Mykal through the screen of the pen. "Simeon you ready to have any awesome time with Auntie Tana and Ms Brit"

"Yea I have fun at your house" the three year old grinned at his aunt.

"And mommy and daddy house is bored right you don't have fun here right" Santana teased

"Daddy's funny he does funny voices and faces" as Simeon tried to make some of his father's faces making his mother laugh harder "and mommy sings to me and takes me to the zoo"

"Yeah but does she give you chocolate cake for breakfast" Santana asked

"Santana"!

"What it has eggs, milk, in it; breakfast food" she smiled laughing at her friends shocked face.

"Oh my god" Mercedes rolled her eyes

"What time do you leave"?

"Six tomorrow night Sam has some football gala to go to. I'm his date".

"You better be".

"Hey Baby, how are you" Mercedes smiled as she got into bed.

"Great I get to see my wife tomorrow couldn't be better. How are you, Yawne" Sam asked over the phone late that night.

"I'm good just tired. Raul, Santana and I went to check out some spaces for the shop. I think we found the best place."

"That's great I'll see it when I back" Sam said hoping his couldn't here the bitterness in his voice.

"What do you want me to wear to the gala" she asked pulling him out of his funk.

"Nothing"

"Sam"!

"I prefer you naked, but party it's not that fancy; simple cocktail is fine"

"Okay"

"And bring your red pumps, too"

"Why, I wasn't planning on wearing those".

"I didn't say you'd be wearing them to the gala"

"Then where" she asked

"Just for me" he said softly

"And I'll be naked right" she chuckled.

"Yes"

Mercedes rolled her eyes smiling "Can't wait"

Sam scanned the crowd at the airport. He held up a sign saying 'Yawne' as people pushed by him. He felt a hand link into his arm looking down he smiling he kissed his wife. "Your lips feel so good, Cede" he smiled gazing at her.

Mercedes beamed up at him "So do yours I've missed them"

Sam tuck his sign under his arm and took her carryon. He took her hand and linked their fingers and led her outside

"Oh my god" Mercedes cried as the cold wind smacked her in the face and she snuggled closer to her husband's side.

"Don't feel that in Texas" Sam chuckled handing off her bag and sign to the driver of the town car then helped his wife get in.

"At least not in November, I'm still wearing t-shirts and shorts" she shivered her teeth chattering.

He wrapped his arms around her rubbing her sides to warm her up. "I'm glad you came, Mercedes" he said enjoying the feeling of his wife in his arms again.

"I told you I would" she smiled up at him pecking his lips.

They rode in a comfortable silence to the hotel.

"I should have come to your away games a long time ago if I knew this is how you live" Mercedes awed at Sam hotel room.

"Maybe this is a start of something new, you coming to away games with me" Sam smirked setting her bag down "Have you had dinner yet"?

"Yeah on the plane" she said taking off her coat and scarf and sat on the bed. "You haven't said anything about my shoes" she said slyly clicking her heels together

Sam looked down and saw his favorite red pumps and groaned sadly as he sat beside her.

"What's wrong"?

"Coach banned us from have sex before the game" he sighed taking her hand. "Said it's a distraction"

"But we don't have sex we make love" she smiled at him

Sam kissed her for that but shook his head sadly

"What if I'm really quiet" she asked pretending to pout.

"When are you ever quiet, Yawne" he teased his green eyes dancing.

Mercedes shoved him "I can say the same about you" she laughed.

"The game is tomorrow afternoon and gala right after but that night your _mine_" he said the last part in a Bill Compton accent.

"Looking forward to it" Mercedes said pecking his lips and getting up. "I guess these will just have to wait" she sighed stepping out of the shoes then went through her carryon for her night shirt.

"Curse you Perry the plat I mean Garrett the head coach" Sam cried falling back on the bed watching his wife laugh as she went to the bathroom.

Sam sat on the bed in a suit Mercedes had picked out for him. His wife came out a few minutes later.

"What do you think" she asked turning around

"Fuck me" Sam groaned then bit his bottom lip his eyes taking her in. She wore a hitting at the knee black halter dress that hugged her curves gloriously showing off her small growing bump with dark purple heels and matching shawl. Her curls were pinned is a messy bun at the nap of her neck while shorter ringlets framed her face. "I can't decide if I like the purple or red heels better" Sam said standing and walking over to her.

Mercedes straighten his green tie that made his eyes pop "I can wear one of each tonight" she smiled up at him

Sam cupped her chin and brushed his lips against her. "So gorgeous" he whispered smiling down at her

"Thank you. You look very dapper yourself" she grinned stepping away and grabbing her clutch as Sam offered her his arm and lead her out the room.

The Cowboys and Bears gala was held in the same hotel it even included a red carpet which was held inside at the entrance to one of of the hotels ballrooms, because of the weather. Sam posed for pictures with his wife then alone as she stepped back and letting him have his limelight. One of the ushers moved him to the interviews; Mercedes smiled as she stood a ways back enjoying the atmosphere and the view of her husband's backside. The gala consisted of two parts a short hour meet and greet cocktail then a formal sit down dinner with awards and speaker.

"So it is true you're pregnant"

Mercedes turned around popping a small sausage in her mouth from the buffet table she was at to find Barry smiling at her. "You don't know that I could be just fat" she laughed giving him a hug.

"Not with that bump but you're still beautiful though any way it goes" he smiled at her.

"Barry what would your wife say you calling other women pretty" Mercedes asked rolling her eyes.

"One I didn't call anyone pretty I called you beautiful; two she knows what it is when she got married to me" he grinned.

Mercedes laughed shaking her head as a big burly black guy came up to them

"Hey Desy" Barry said patting the guy on the shoulder. "Mercedes this is Desmond Foile"

Mercedes shook hands as she found out who Desmond was

"She is Sam's wife".

Desmond looked around and found Sam glaring back from across the room but was stuck talking with the head coach, Romo and Jerry Jones. He gave him a sly smile. Sam started walking towards them but was pulled back.

"Isn't she beautiful" Barry beamed

"Seriously Barry where's your wife so I can give you back to her" Mercedes asked handing her empty plate to the server. "Thank you it was excellent"

"You're welcome Miss Jones" the server smiled

"Home with the kid" Barry answered

"He's right though what is a beaut like you doing with the likes of Evans" Desmond asked.

"We are high school sweet hearts we've been physically together almost five years, mentally eight, now married for two".

"But you could do better" Desmond popped the collar of his jacket.

"Really now" Mercedes crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Someone like you" she scoffed as Barry laughed. "I don't think so" she looked at him up and down disgusted; she turned and walked toward Sam.

Sam kissed his wife as they walked into the hotel room. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close smiling into her kisses.

Mercedes pulled away "Let me go get dressed for you" she smiled up at him. "Or undressed" she giggled as she started towards the bathroom feeling him smack her butt. "Sam" she laughed picking up her red pumps.

Sam quickly got undressed and turned back the covers.

"Are you in some kind of a hurry, Samwise"

Sam turned around to find his wife right behind him in her birthday suit with one purple and red heel on. Grinning he wrapped his arms her waist pulling her firmly against him as he kissed her softly. "Just to get you in my arms, trust me I plan to take my time".

He sat her down on the bed and moved between her legs. Sam slipped two fingers inside her as she stroked his shaft getting him hard. He kissed her nose then her mouth nibbling on her lower lip for her to open her mouth to him; hearing his wife groan softly made him smile as he found her tongue again. Mercedes broke his kiss to breathe. She whimpered when she felt him add a third finger. Sam pushed her gently on her back which made her lose grip on his member. He removed his fingers and entered her; both sighing with pleasure.

Sam rolled his hips slowly not giving her any wayward as he pressed his body against hers. Her walls pulsing around his manhood making him dizzy. "I'm not sure which heel I like more" he groaned loudly grinning down at her. Mercedes cried out as he lifted her legs up and together. "I mean the red one says sexy minx which I know you are". He twisted her hips to the side so she couldn't meet his thrusts. "But the purple one says sophisticated modern woman". He gave a hard thrust which made her made her cry out and beg for a kiss which he gave her. "Both make up the woman I love so deeply" he mumbled against soft lips. He increased his strokes.

Mercedes cupped his face and deepened the kiss. "So you like both" she moaned her breathing deepening.

Sam placed his forehead against hers "Loves both". Her cry filled his ears as he felt her squeeze him as he gave her, her first orgasm of the night. He swore loudly as he slowed down his strokes; her walls still attacking his shaft forcing him deeper in her. Sam pulled back and moved her legs back to either side of him again he sat down pulling her onto his lap.

Mercedes gasped using her hips to grind against him. She cupped his face and brought her lips down to his. "I love your kisses" she whispered

"Do you now" Sam growled loudly up at her tangling one hand in her hair the other at the small of her back making sure they both kept the rhythm.

"Yes" she smiled. "I'm glad you didn't get a mouth reduction like Santana said you should". She whimpered as his lips wandered to her breasts.

Sam snorted using both hands to squeeze her breasts together and taking both nipples into his mouth. "If I had I wouldn't be able to do this" he mumbled sucking the dark chocolate nubs to attention.

Mercedes head fell back with a loud moan as she ran her hands through his hair. His strokes becoming harder and faster each time he filled her. Sam rolled her onto her back he nuzzled her face with his hearing his wife's gasps as he wrapped her legs around him. The couples eyes met; their faces barely an inch a part. Mercedes hands roamed from caressing his back to his chest to his face where she kissed him senseless. Sam pressed his body firm against hers propping himself up on his forearms. Panting heavily he pecked her lips then placed soft loving kisses on her eyebrows, eyelids, nose, and cheeks before making his way back to her lips. Mercedes felt his strokes slow but remain intense.

Mercedes felt her walks clamp down on her husband's member. She bit her lip only to have his thumb loosen it and kiss her deeply his tongue finding hers. Her back arched automatically pressing her body firmly against her husband's; Sam's grunts filled her throat he held her tight feeling his climax release end as he collapsed on top of her. The couple gave each other a soft kiss and Sam laid his head on his wife shoulder. He felt her stroke his hair gently as he traced her collarbone lightly.

"You make me so happy Mercedes" he whispered.

"You make me happier, Sam" she smiled

Sam rose his head up to look at her "You make me the happiest, Cede" he grinned

"We could have another go to see which of us makes the other happier" she smiled slyly.

"You're on" he growled.

Mercedes woke up a couple hours later held firmly against Sam body. She reached up at stroked his face gently and kissed him softly. "I love you Samuel" she said in barely a whisper. Sam moaned softly in his sleep and pulled her even closer to his chest. Mercedes smiled watching him dream. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head under his chin. "I will always love you, my wonderful Samwise" she said before falling asleep to the soft beat of her husband's heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam Evans Mercedes Evans

Simeon Evans Raul MontereySkye Willow Mrs. Evans

Mrs. Jones Stacie Evans

Stevie Evans Mr. Evans

Mr. Jones

Chapter 3: **Dork** by Yinx

****  
>Sam stood by a support column watching his wife go around telling him the floor plan of the store.<p>

"…And we got a maker for Santana jewelry and it going set up around the store to coordinate with my designs with a display over here" she turned smiling big at him

"Sounds great, Yawne can't wait to see it" he smiled at her.

Mercedes walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down so she could kiss him "Thank you Sam"

"For what" he gave her a lopsided smile

"For supporting me" she smiled up at him

"Always" he stroked her face kissing her again.

"Ah good you're here" Raul voice said from the doorway. "I have blue prints, Ishq"

Mercedes squealed as she let go of Sam and went over to Raul who laid them out on a card table.

"Where is Santana" Raul asked

"She's coming she's meeting with the jewelry maker first" she smiled as she studied the prints.

"Okay well I'll go over your space then".

Sam felt a small green monster start to rear its ugly head. Before he made a fool of himself like last time he told Mercedes he needed air and stepped out. He walked down the outdoor mall area Raul was right this place is perfect for their store. He was walking blinded when he heard his name

Skye came up to him. Sam smiled as he gave his best friend a hug.

"What are you doing out here I never pegged u for a shopper" she led him to a bench to sit down.

Sam explained the whole thing about the store and Raul to her.

"So, Raul is back" she said studying her friends face.

Sam nodded

"How are you feeling"?

Sam shrugged "I want to be happy for her, but he gets in the way".

"Sam you don't have to worry about her" Skye said patting his knee.

"I don't worry about her; I trust her it's him I don't" he sighed.

"Have you told her that you feel this way" Skye asked

"No"

"Why not? How is she supposed to know how you feel if you don't talk to your wife, Sam" she scolded gently.

"I don't want to bother her she has enough on her plate. She plans to do fashion week this year plus open the store by the end of February and not to mention she's pregnant. Plus my shit is just petty" he shook his head.

"Whoa first you need to tell her to slow down before something happens; second this is not petty, she has a right to know and you should tell her"

Sam phone beeped

_"Where are you"_ Mercedes text read

"I got to get back" Sam told Skye

"Okay well congratulations on the new baby and tell Mercedes I said hi" she said as they both stood up. She gave him a hug, kissing his cheek "Tell her Sam" she said as her goodbye.

"Where did you go" Mercedes asked as they drove home "I thought you just went out for some air did you have to run to catch it or something" she chuckled.

Sam smiled as he exited the freeway "I saw Skye out shopping and we got to talking".

"Oh that nice how is she"

"She's good; told me to tell you she says hi and congrates on the baby"

Mercedes smiled as she caressed her bump. "You know I was thinking that we need to start looking for schools for Bit, since you won't let me home school him" she saw Sam give a small laugh as she continued "Santana has started looking for one for Mykal and she is only one. She said she found a good one down town"

Sam thought a bit before answering "Don't you have enough on your plate Mercedes" he turned into their gated community he glanced at her.

"What do you mean" she asked confused.

"You're doing fashion week both New York and LA; you're opening your on store, plus your pregnant"

"So I'm a working mom that just how I roll" she smiled as he pulled up into their driveway.

"You're working too many jobs, Yawne. You need to slow down" Sam sighed turning off the engine and taking her hand.

"Sam, I'm fine okay, don't worry about me" she cupped his face with her free hand and pecked his lips.

Sam nodded concern still read on his face as he let go of her hand.

Mercedes kissed him again "Have fun at practice" she smiled as she got out of the car.

Sam watched her walk into the house and come out with Simeon as they waved him goodbye

Sam waved back as he back out and his phone rang

"Hello"

_"Hi Samuel"_

"Hey mom how are you"

_"Good I just called to tell you that our flight leaves tomorrow at ten in the morning_"

"Great can't wait to see you guys. Mercedes parents will be in that night" he smiled.

_"We miss you guys so much"_ she sighed

"We miss you guys too".

The Evans house had never been noisier graced with both set of grandparents plus Sam teenage brother and sister. Mercedes sat at kitchen table snapping the green beans for casserole while her mother and Mrs. Evans worked on the turkey, dressing, and ham. They came a the first week of November because Sam had away games during the actual holiday and Mercedes parents would be out of the country on business as well.

"How's the store coming Baby Girl" Mrs. Jones asked

"It's going well, Santana and I are arguing about wall color" she answered

Mrs. Jones and Evans laughed.

Sam walked in trying to steal food.

"If you don't get away from the food" Mrs. Jones warned

"I'm a growing boy" Sam pouted

"More like a grown ass man" Mrs. Jones laughed "Now get"

Laughing Sam kissed both his mothers and walk over and picked his wife up and put her on his lap as he sat in her chair.

"Sam" she whispered her ears turning red

"What" he smiled innocently reaching around her a started snapping beans he pecked her lips.

"You two are so cute" Mrs. Jones smiled from the stove.

"Better get the attention while it last Mercedes" Mrs. Evans laughed

"What do you mean" Mercedes asked.

"The difference between your husband being here with you, and ours in there" Mrs. Evans pointed.

Mercedes glanced in the family room where her father and Mr. Evans were watching the endless pro and college football games on the TV.

"I remember those times when my husband was all over me. Remember" Mrs. Evans sighed to Mrs. Jones

"Yes, she right you know enjoy it while it last, Baby Girl" she said

Mercedes smiled at Sam "You can go back I'll be fine" she started to get up.

Sam pulled her back "I'm good where I am, Love" he cupped her chin and kissed her lips; they heard an 'awe' from the peanut gallery.

Sam cleared his throat. "Um Mercedes and I have an announcement" he said as they sat at the dining room table for dinner later that day.

"Oh my goodness is it what I think it is" Mrs. Evans asked placing her hand on her chest her eyes dancing between the couple.

Sam grinned big taking his wife hand "Were having another baby"

There was a loud uproar of screams, sighs, hugs and kisses.

"That's it Harold we are moving down here I'm not missing this birth" Mrs. Evans cried as she hugged Mercedes for the third time.

"Yes can we Dad" Stacie asked

"That would be awesome" Stevie said "I like this Texas weather better anyway."

"We'll see" Mr. Evans smiled.

"Oh my baby is having another baby" Mrs. Jones sniffed placing a hand on her daughter's beginning bump.

"Do you know what it is, Son" Mr. Jones asked Sam.

"No not yet, but I'm hoping for a girl" Sam smiled.

"I don't think it's a girl Samuel" his mother said

"What… how do you know" he asked confused.

"Your wife is glowing, when you have boys they give beauty to the mother and girls they just suck it all out of you" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Pregnancy face" Mrs. Jones nodded.

"Pregnancy face" Mrs. Evans shook her head.

"Oh god, Daddy is this true" Mercedes asked

"Very much so your mother look so pissed off all the time; every time she spoke it I flinched cause I thought she was going to hit me" Mr. Jones smiled.

"Same with your mom, Sam" Mr. Evans grinned with the same lopsided smiled as his eldest. "It wasn't pretty, it was scary"

"Very scary" Mr. Jones agreed "You may want to re-think the whole having a girl thing"

"Hey" both Mercedes and Stacie cried.

The table laughed.

Mercedes looked at Sam "I guess we need to think of boy names"

"I have one in mind" his smiled kissing her hand.

"Your mother sure did take me being pregnant well" Mercedes laughed as she and Sam laid in bed playing thumb wars later that night.

Sam chuckled as he pinned Mercedes thumb for the six' time "She can be a little emotional"

"A little" she laughed "Sam she was calling moving company's getting price checks on how much it would cost to move here"

"Okay a lot emotional" he laughed.

"I think you're cheating Sam" Mercedes pouted as he thumb pinned her a seventh time.

"How the hell do you cheat at thumb wars, Cede, it's not possible" he smiled "What are your plans for tomorrow"?

"I'm going to take them to see the store tomorrow and Raul is going to show them the layout" she smiled at him.

Sam nostrils flared.

"What's wrong"?

"Nothing" he linked their fingers together

"Baby tell me" she smiled softly.

"Mercedes, I don't want you to take this the wrong way at all, but is there a chance you could hire someone else for this project".

Mercedes sat up "I thought you forgave him Sam"

"I did doesn't mean I will ever forget what he did to you" he sat up also.

Mercedes shook her head "Sam he's the best at what he does"

"I remember you telling me that five years ago when he used to beat you Mercedes, plus I don't want you around him when I'm not there"

"Sam you can't tell me what to do" she crossed her arms.

"When it's what best for you I can" he unfolded her arms and took her hands in his.

"But…" she began

"Mercedes, no I don't put my foot down a lot in this marriage but on this I am" he cupped her cheek.

"Santana will be there can that count" she asked

"No" he said firmly

"Sam you are being unreasonable and it's not fair" she looked down at their hands feeling tears form.

Sam kissed her forehead "I think I am being very reasonable I could have forbidden you from seeing him all together".

"You still can't tell me…" she began quietly holding back a sob.

"Damnit Mercedes listen and stop being hard headed you're not going unless I'm there period" he scolded

Mercedes jerked her hands out of his as she got out of bed and headed tear blinded for the door Sam was there first

"Bed now" he said firmly blocking her way. He watched her turn around letting out a sob as she got back in bed. His heart sank he hated seeing her cry "Mercedes look you're the nicest, most caring person I know and people like Raul will take advantage of you" he sighed sitting next to her.

"You don't know him like I do, Sam, he's changed he's in a good place now" she said to her hands as she wiped her cheeks.

"What happens if he's in a bad place and I'm not there" he took her hands in his linking their fingers and kissing hers softly

"You can't keep me in a bubble Sam. I can take care of myself" she looked at him sadly

"You're also pregnant and I won't put you or our baby in any risk".

Mercedes starred at him then shook her head "I'm tired, Sam" she sighed scooting down in the bed and closing her eyes.

Sam crawled over her legs lying down on the other side of her. He pulled her to him feeling his wife tense at his touch made his heart sink deeper than it already was. "Yawne we can't go to bed angry, remember we promised each other"

She didn't answer

"Mercedes"

"What"

"You can't be mad at me for trying to help you" he said in her ear.

"Don't you dare use my…" Mercedes started angrily as she turned to face him but her mouth was captured by his. "Sam it just not right what you're asking me to do" she breathed softly when he let go

"Maybe so, but as your husband, Mercedes one of my jobs is to protect you" Sam pulled her close in his arms.

"Please can we just use Santana as a compromise" she asked with sad eyes.

Sam sighed knowing normally he would have caved when she looked at him like that. It pulled at his heart strings, but not this time. "No Mercedes it may take longer this way and I know it's not fair…"

"Don't you trust me"

"Yes of course it's him I don't" he wiped her tear stains away.

"Why can't you just put what happened behind you Sam like I did; it would make your life so much simpler" she sighed placing her face in the crook of his neck.

"I can't forget that image of you; I may have forgiven him, but I will never forget what he did or what he is capable of doing".

Mercedes look down at her hands pressed firmly against his chest because he held her so tight. Sam made her look at him again "Mercedes I don't ask much but do this for me" he traced her lips with his thumb.

Mercedes starred at him and nodded "Okay"

"Thank you" he brushed his lips on hers softly.

Mercedes knew she would be in serious trouble if Sam found out that she still met with Raul while he was at practice. The worst thing was how to keep Simeon quiet when she took him with her. He loved telling his father about his day. She bribed him with toys and trips to the Fort Worth Zoo. Everything went smoothly until three days before she went to New York. Mercedes arrived home late that night with a sleeping Simeon in her arms.

"Sorry we're late" she whispered quietly.

"Where did you go" Sam asked taking his son and giving his wife a kiss.

"To the zoo" she said setting her purse and Simeon toy bag down

"That's the third time this week" he said cocking his head to the side studying her.

"Uh… yeah Bit loves the elephants" she said not meeting his eyes.

"You're lying" he said quietly.

"No I'm not" her head shot up looking at him.

"I'm going to put Bit down for the night then I'm going to talk to you".

Mercedes felt bad she knew she was in the wrong but was determined that she wasn't going down without a fight. She groaning sat on the couch and waited for Sam to come back. Sam fell down on the couch next to her. "I followed you today, Mercedes" he said quietly.

Mercedes cursed softly as she looked anywhere but at her husband.

"I saw you take _our son_ with you" his voice rose a bit but he calmed it down.

Still she remained quiet eyes fixed on the fireplace.

"Is this what you've been doing when I'm at way games and practice" he looked at her; his brow furrowed and his lips pursed as he tried to control his temper.

She nodded not meeting his eyes

"After I asked you not to" Sam cupped her chin to make her look at him. "After I told you to wait" his voice was calm but his eyes were red.

"Yes" she whispered

"Why…why would you lie to me like this" his eyes turning from red back to green sad and hurt ones.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I don't want a fucking apology Mercedes I want an explanation" he crossed his arms sitting back looking at her.

"I don't have one" she confessed.

"Really you must have one otherwise you wouldn't do it" he said still struggling to control his voice from all the anger.

She shook her head sadly "I don't"

"I have a theory you're selfish Mercedes plain and simple"

"No, Sam, I just wanted to get it done so Raul wouldn't be a problem for us anymore".

"We're now to half-truths keep going I may get the whole answer by the end of the night" he spat bitterly

"I just wanted the shop now on my time not yours. I wasn't being selfish since is _my shop_" Mercedes glared showing him her claws.

"Bullshit Mercedes I asked you to wait…" he started.

"Wait for what Samuel for you to grow a pair and start trusting your wife. She just may know what the fuck she's doing" Mercedes hissed back getting up and started to walk away. "Just because _you_ can't see past a mistake he did, you're going to hold it against him forever"

Sam went after her grabbing her wrist firmly but gently pulled her back to him. "I have always had a pair Mercedes it my fault you have never seen them but you will from now on" he spat picking her up and laying her on the sofa. Straddling he held her hands above her head "You listen and you listen good Mercedes Patrice Evans you lied to me and you used our son to do your dirty work" his face not an inch away from hers "We vowed that wasn't going to be in our marriage".

"I can say the same about you and Desmond" she sneered back continuing to struggle against him.

"What the hell are you talking about"

"You didn't tell me that you almost fought him over what he said about me and Simeon. I had to find out about your scuffle through Skye, I saw her at the mall the other day. And if I remember correctly 'Not telling each other what happened is the same as lying'" Sam starred at her in shock as he moved off letting her go and sitting down.

Mercedes sat up as well and moved closer to him and took his hand in hers "I don't like finding out how my husband feels through other people, Sam; you should have told me what was going on. The reason why you have this school boy angst with him is because you haven't forgiven yourself Samuel" her voice soft but firm. "It's the reason you don't trust me with him like you said" she laid her head on his shoulder "'We can't live our lives in fear of what might happen'".

"I guess you were listening" he said softly to his hands.

"I always listen to you Samwise" she cupped his face to make him look at her "except when you start spouting bullshit".

Sam sighed "I'm sorry I asked you to wait on your dream. You were right it wasn't fair of me to do it"

"It was wrong of me to go behind your back and use our son as insurance" she giggled.

Sam lean forward and kissed her "You're still in trouble about that"

"Do I get a spanking" she asked looking up at him feel him wrap his arms around her.

"You would like that wouldn't you Cede" he groaned his hands roamed over her backside.

"Maybe" she shrugged moving herself onto his lap.

Sam kissed her again "No more lying Mercedes"

"Okay. No more holding out on me Samuel" she said breaking the kiss.

"I promise"

"I'm your wife whatever life brings to you it bring to me too, we are sharing our lives together, okay" she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" he said sticking out his bottom lip trying to look pitiful.

Mercedes shoved him playfully as she got up "I mean it Sam" she said looking up at him when he stood as well.

Sam pulled her to him "I promise I'm going to share everything with you, but you're going to get sick of me I'm sure"

"I wouldn't have married you if I ever saw myself getting sick of you, Sam" she smiled stroking his cheek.

"Got to make sure that doesn't happen"

"It will never happen" Mercedes said getting on her toes and kissing him "I love you too much"

"I love you, too" he smiled taking her hand and leading her into their bedroom "You ready for your spanking, Cede"?

"Oh my god you're such a dork" she laughed.

"But I'm your dork, right" he asked closing the door and scooping her up into his arms.

"Yes, Sam" she kissed him deeply "You are my dork".


	5. Chapter 5

Sam Evans Mercedes Evans

Simeon Meir Evans Santana Lopez

Kurt Hummel Rachel Berry

Dr. Marlo Gilbert Desmond Foile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters.

Chapter 4: **Chicken Noodle** by Yinx

Mercedes was exhausted. She would have slept through her show if it hadn't been for Santana. Brittany had offered to take Simeon since Sam was in an away playoff game. Her morning sickness was gone replaced by nausea and the reluctance to eat because of the feeling.

Kurt and Rachel who were present for the show stopped by a couple hours after.

"Mercedes, Hon, you look awful" Kurt said when she answered the door in an oversized flannel nightgown.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Kurt" she said bitterly.

"If you're sick we don't want to bother you" Rachel said feeling her friend's forehead. "Slight fever" she frowned.

"It's just stomach problems" Mercedes said leading them into the sitting area sipping on hot tea.

"Have you gone to the doctor" Kurt asked sitting next to her and linking arms.

Mercedes nodded.

"What is it, the flu" Kurt asked again.

"Oh, she pregnant" Santana chimed walking in from the bedroom and sitting down across from them.

"Santana" Mercedes cried as both Kurt and Rachel screamed with joy.

"Why didn't you tell me" Kurt demanded crossing his arms.

Mercedes shook her head "I…I really don't know I've been so busy. Santana and I are opening a store together… I've lost track of so many things…"

"From a baby to a clothing store Mercedes no wonder your sick you're running yourself ragged plus you have Simeon and Sam to look after" Rachel said patting her friend shoulder.

"I'm fine I'll just be off my feet for a couple of days that's all you're as bad as Sam" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Sam right though, Mercedes" Rachel started again trying to make her see reason. "Too many jobs at once…"

"Okay enough you guys, I'm fine. The show did you like it" Mercedes interrupted.

"Loved it of course" Kurt said he and Rachel exchanged looks neither wanting to change the subject.

"Yes Mercedes it was wonderful" Rachel said still looking concerned

"Thank you, now tell me what's going on in your life" Mercedes smiled.

"Well I'm planning another wedding" Kurt said slowly

"Really who's" Mercedes smiled.

"Rachel's"

"Jesse St. James and I are getting married" Rachel smiled

Mercedes hugged her "Oh I'm so happy for you, congratulations"

"Wait so you and Egg Head are tying the knot" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we realized we are madly in love" Rachel said taken aback by the name calling.

"Whatever floats your boat, Hobbit" Santana shrugged "what about you Lady Pants adopted any kids"?

"That's really homophobic Santana" Kurt hissed "I can ask you the same thing".

"Oh my wife had her baby" she said in her bored voice.

"What" Kurt and Rachel cried

"Brittany had our baby she's almost two". Santana took out her phone and showed pictures.

Mercedes phone rang later that night and Santana answered

"Hey Sam"

_"Uh… hey Santana… err where's my wife"_ he asked.

"Not doing so well, Sam" she sighed

_"What, why, what's wrong"_ he voice rising with concern.

"She spent, well passed spent more like on her death bed".

_"Face time me, now"_ he ordered

Santana did what she was told and showed Sam a very sick sleeping Mercedes.

_"Santana, bring her home this instant"_ he said firmly once she was back.

"I would but you know your wife, Sam she isn't going to take it lying down or is she" Santana joked smiling at him.

_"I don't have time for your bullshit, Santana, I'm on the next flight out" _he pointed at her through the phone.

"Sam, there's no need for that we have a few days off before we have to be in LA she can rest til then" she frowned.

_"I'm coming Santana, period"_ he said and hung up the phone.

"Santana what time is it" Mercedes asked her pillow groggily hours later.

"Almost two in the morning, Yawne" said a deep voice.

Mercedes eyes flashed open to see her husband's green ones not even two inches away.

"Sam" she pushed him away "What are you doing here, I don't want you to get sick"

"I don't care apparently you're not feeling well. I've come to take you home, Baby" he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to get some rest; I'll be back in no time" she whispered to his chest closing her eyes again she felt Sam feel her forehead.

Sam wiped her sweaty brow "No, you're coming home now, and we will see about you going to LA"

"Sam let me be…" her voice trailed off as another wave of sleep took over.

Sam kissed her temple and held her tight "You have a fever, Cede. There is no way I'm letting you travel in this state" he whispered before getting out of the bed. He started to pack her bags he pulled out his phone and called Santana.

"Can you get us a flight out later tonight" he asked.

_"Did you get her to agree"?_

"Doesn't matter she's coming home" he said "Why didn't you tell me she was this sick"?

"_First off I work for your wife not you. Second you swore me to secrecy, remember"_ Santana hissed.

"Not from me. I'm her husband" he snapped back.

"_Then you should be snapping at your wife not me"_ she sneered and hung up.

Sam swore quietly at the phone and finished up packing his wife things. He felt Mercedes head and throat again then used the hotel phone to order some chicken broth and hot tea. He laid out a pair of sweats for her then waited for the food to arrive thirty minutes later.

"Yawne, wake up you need to eat something" he shook her gently.

"I'm not hungry" she mumbled eyes still closed.

"Come on, Love, you need something in you" Sam sat her up gently and sat behind her letting her lean against his chest.

"Oh god that shit stinks, what is that" she pushed his hand away as he brought the spoon of broth to her mouth.

Sam blew on the broth "Chicken noodle without the chicken, noodles, carrots, or whatever else they put in that soup".

"So it's just broth" she looked up at him as he nodded. "Why does it still stink though" she scrunched up her nose.

Sam chuckled "Grim and bare it" he brought the spoon back "Here comes the choo-choo train ready to enter Mercedes station".

Mercedes rolled her eyes "You're so goofy" she smiled as she opened her mouth.

The couple and Santana arrived home late that night Sam asked Santana if she a Brittany could keep Simeon for the night until he could take Mercedes to the doctor in the morning.

"Your body is telling you to slow down Mrs. Evans" Dr. Gilbert said the following morning

"But I'm okay I just need some rest" Mercedes said feeling Sam take her hand and squeeze it gently" I feel a lot better today Sam is just over reacting".

"My charts are telling me that you've lost twenty pounds since your last checkup, Mrs. Evans"

"Really, I'm not sure where it must be water weight" she said looking down and pinching her thigh.

"Stop it" Sam whispered sternly.

Mercedes let go looking at Dr. Gilbert again "But losing weight is a good thing".

"No a woman should gain weight not lose it during her pregnancy. I'm going to set you up an appointment with my nutritionists".

"How does that work don't they help people lose weight" Sam asked

"Normally yes, but truly they are meant to help people keep a healthy weight" Dr. Gilbert smiled.

"You can't tell me my fat ass couldn't afford to lose twenty pounds" Mercedes scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Mercedes" Sam warned again in a low voice.

Mercedes crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Usually losing weight is good but like I said before not while pregnant. Stress is a leading factor of pregnant women having their second child. Time off is what you need what are you doing" Dr. Gilbert smiled.

Mercedes glanced at Sam who nodded "I'm doing fashion week both New York and LA, and I'm opening my own store; I also need to find a school for Simeon".

"Plus being a wife and mother; all these things add to a woman's stress level. Mrs. Evans when was the last time you had a vacation or time off" the doctor asked.

"Well things slow down after the fall preview fashion shows. I could take a break around April or May".

"Mercedes, you need rest now" Sam said quietly pulling her arms apart and taking her hand again.

"Your husband's is right if you don't slow down you can have a miscarriage or your husband could lose you and the baby" Dr. Gilbert warned.

Mercedes looked at Sam who had tears in his eyes "Okay, okay, I'll slow down. I won't do LA this year".

"And" Sam asked

"I'll just do LA next year and slow down with the store; let Santana take over for a while" she sighed "Why is this pregnancy worse than my first I could have sworn I was more stressed then".

"Our bodies react differently" the doctor explained. "There really is not scientific explanation. Mr. Evans keep her in bed as much as possible"

"I will"

Mercedes sat on the couch in the family area sorting through Christmas decorations she had brought down; when Simeon came running in Sam just got back from picking him up from his gunts house.

"Mommy, Mommy" he screamed as he ran to her showing a finger painting. "Look what I did at Auntie Tana and Ms. Brit house" he held it proudly for her to see.

"That is so beautiful Bit you want to hang it on the frig with me" his mother smiled.

"Mercedes" Sam sighed, coming in taking off his coat. "What did the doctor just say."

"Sam, I can walk ten feet to hang up my child's masterpiece" she smiled taking Simeon picture and walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy can I have a juice box". Simeon asked getting up on one of the bar stools.

"Sure Baby" Mercedes smiled as she finished hang the picture and got a juice box from the frig. "How was your sleepover did you have fun" she came around and sat with her son.

"Yes, Auntie Tana gave me a nickname" he chewed on the straw.

"Oh really, what" she smiled at him lovingly.

"Swirl"

Mercedes snorted her laughter as Sam came in. 

"Mercedes, bed now" he said firmly coming in from the family room.

"Excuse you, but I'm trying to have a sophisticated conversation here" she crossed her arms looking at him smiling.

Sam ignored her banter "I saw that you brought down the Christmas decorations from the attic Mercedes" he glared at her.

Mercedes smiled sheepishly "Yeah I thought we could decorate the house while I'm off".

"We can just not today. Bit stay here" he said to Simeon. He took his wife's hand and walked her to their bedroom. "You are going to stay in bed like the doctor told you too Mercedes no buts" he drew back the covers and sat her on the bed.

"Stop treating me like a child, Sam I'm fin…"

"Say you're fuckin fine one more time Mercedes" he hissed as he swatted down in front of her taking her hands and kissing them. "I'm not losing my wife over some holiday shit and your stubbornness I'm not".

"Sam you're not going to lose me" she kissed him.

"I know I'm not because" he stood up and lifted her legs onto the bed and covered her up. "You're not leaving this room".

"Can I lay on the couch and watch you and Simeon decorate" she asked sadly.

Sam sighed as he handed her the remote for the TV and a stack of fashion and gossip magazine. "Maybe tomorrow for now you're in here". He kissed her forehead and left.

Mercedes scooted down in the bed as tears came, she turned on the TV and not even a marathon off Project Runway could pull her out of this funk. She was half watching half crying when the door opened again. She quickly wiped her face and looked to see Sam and Simeon coming in with a box of decorations.

"Mommy, Daddy said we can decorate your room" Simeon smiled dropping the box and running to get on his mother's lap.

Mercedes gave him a hug "That's so nice of Daddy" she sniffed.

"Mommy why are you crying, are you sad"

Mercedes glance at Sam who was starring at her with a sad face "No not anymore. Show me what you brought" she smiled at her son.

Simeon hopped down and began rummaging through the boxes as Sam came over and sat down. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Mercedes" he said sadly.

"I know you didn't. It's that I really do feel better. Plus the fucking hormones make everything heightened" she took his hands. "Thank you for this though" she nodded toward Simeon and the boxes.

Sam kissed her forehead "Your welcome, Yawne".

Sam was true to his word that his wife wasn't going to work for a good long time. When the Cowboys lost the next game ending the season; he was secretly glad because he wouldn't have to worry if she was getting enough rest. He forbade Santana from talking business for only to two hours a day and Raul, who he supervised visits, was limited to an hour every other day. Sam didn't let Mercedes out of bed until the week before Christmas only because he couldn't find a toy she wanted to get for Simeon.

"How long will this take" Sam asked as he rummaged through boxes of Avatar merchandise at the local toymart.

"I wasn't the one to get him hooked on watching the show since he was six months was I" she teased as she picked up a box and checking it against the toy ad.

Sam smiled "You got me there". He picked up a box "Is this it" he asked hand

Mercedes checked the box "Yes finally" she sighed.

"Can we go now" he asked taking the toy box in one hand and hers in the other. Sam led her to the front.

"What's the rush Samwise" she laughed.

"Need to get you back in bed".

"Sam I honestly feel much better I gained five pounds we can even go to your football party".

"No I'm not risking it, Love" he stopped in the long line.

"Isn't it mandatory though" she asked looking up at him wrapping her arms around his waist

Sam shrugged "Doesn't matter you come first, Mercedes" he bent down and kissed her.

"Oh I forgot Mykal present" Mercedes said pulling out of the kiss

"Need me to come with you" he asked.

"No stay save our place" she glanced at the long line "I'll just be a second" she smiled and walked away toward the preschool toys.

Mercedes finally decided on a talking Kai-Lan doll when she heard a slight commotion from the front of the store. She hurried and saw Sam being held back by three men while black man was being pinned to the ground by the same number. She ran up to "Sam, what's going on"!

Sam still struggled against the men. Mercedes dropped the doll and cupped his face bringing his eyes to her. "Samuel what happened"!

Sam relaxed as soon as she felt her touch. "Desmond" he spat angrily as he watch the other people let the Desmond up from the ground.

"I knew your Butter was around here somewhere, Wonder Bread" he hissed at the couple.

"What did you just call me" Mercedes said turning around to face Desmond.

"Mercedes" Sam said "Let's just…"

"Shut up, Sam" Mercedes warned hold up her hand.

"Come on, Baby, seriously come back to your own kind" Desmond said smacking his lips looking her up and down.

"First you call me Butter and expect me to give you the time of day" she pointed at him. "I don't know who you fucking think you are but you don't know me. So you can't call me out of my name" she walked over to him and got in his face. "You attack my husband again you will have me to deal with me I don't care if I'm pregnant I will kick your balls so fucking hard you'll feel them in your stomach you understand".

"Mercedes come on let's just go" Sam said taking her arm and pulling her back.

"Chite, you better check your woman" was the last thing Desmond said before he went unconscious.

"Fucker" Mercedes spat down at him. She had kneed him in the crotch and as soon as he was eye level with her punched him square in to jaw. "Come on Sam I want to go home" she said shaking her hand as tears ran down her cheeks.

Sam tried to contain his smile as he looked at his knocked out teammate "What about Simeon and Mykal presents" he asked picking them up and putting them on the belt. He pulled her into his arms and wiped her tears away.

"Leav…" Mercedes began as she held a sob in her throat.

"Take them" said the cashier "You too deserve them" she started clapping followed by applause and some cheers by the crowd.

"I'll pay for them" said one of the men that held Sam back

"Me too" said one that held Desmond.

"People like that should know that you can't help who you fall in love with" said an older lady in her seventies. "Young woman" she nodded to Mercedes "don't you stop fighting for your love and young man don't you dare let this woman go".

Sam smiled at her "I don't ever plan to" he kissed his wife bruised hand and then her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam Evans Mercedes Evans

Simeon Meir Evans Damon Jones

Renee Jones

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters.

Chapter 5: **Boys and Flight **by Yinx

Even before Sam turned off the engine the calls started.

"Damage control" he grinned at Mercedes

"I'm sorry Sam I never should have lost it" Mercedes said quietly as she moved the ice pack the toy store manager gave her to another part of her swollen hand.

"Don't apologize for other people stupidity, Mercedes" Sam said cupping her chin and brushing his lips against hers.

"I know better than to losing my cool like that".

"We can blame it on mood swings" he chuckled.

"Oh god yeah those were in full effect today" she smiled.

"It was hot too" Sam confessed.

"Sam" she laughed

"So freaking hot" his eyes slightly dazed as he placed a hand at the nap of her neck drawing her close. "I was the damsel in distress and my knight came to save me. My woman there to fight for me so hot" he groan against her lips "Made me want to take you right there and the way you told me to shut up; damn, you gave me a boner in a children's store, Woman" he began to unbutton her top.

Mercedes ears turned red as she shoved him away playfully laughing.

"Seriously, Cede, you want to feel it" Sam asked taking her hand that she shoved him with and lowering it to his crotch. Sam phone rang again "Curses"

"You need to do damage control first" Mercedes giggled pulling her hand away and getting out of the car.

"But I have an appointment to thank my knight in shinning armor tonight" Sam asked getting out himself and opening the door to the house.

"Yes" she beamed "All night if you want too".

Sam was on the phone until ten that night. He walked into their bedroom and fell face down on the bed. "Was it that bad" he heard his wife whisper. Sam sat up and kissed her deeply. "It wasn't bad at all" he smiled releasing her lips. "Since it was all caught on video and posted on the Internet, Desmond has been suspended for three games when we start our season again plus he has the take an anger management class and has to pay a huge fine". He unbuttoned her nightshirt.

"What about a lawsuit" she gasped as her nipples were sucked hard

Sam moved the covers off her "We don't have to worry about that" he smiled when he saw she didn't have any underwear on. He slipped two fingers inside her watching her eyes flutter and a whimper escape her lips. "He was in the wrong and everyone knows that, Mercedes" he whispered backing away and quickly taking off his clothes.

"So My Lady" he grinned as he pulled her onto his lap "You said I can have you all night" he smiled tangling his hands in her hair and bringing her lips to his.

"If you want" she giggled.

"I want to really badly but we will save an all-nighter 'til you're a hundred percent" he grinned holding her close. "For now I'm going to hold my beautiful wife".

Mercedes traced a finger across her husband's collarbone and down to his chest. She was glad he stopped shaving his chest in college. She had told him that it made him look like a very fit baby angel and not the man he was becoming. The soft dark brown hairs felt great when they made love plus his happy trail was to die for.

Mercedes guided her hand along the trail until she met what she was looking for. "What if I don't want to wait" she whispered her fingers tracing the long wide width of his manhood. "What if I want you now" she glanced up Sam eyes were closed and a soft moan escaped his lips.

"You're going to have to wait, Mercedes" he gasped grabbing her wrist pulling her away from arousing member.

Mercedes huffed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Can I ask you something"?

"Always"

"Do you promise not to get mad" she whispered

Sam pushed her back so he could look into her face "Depends on what it is."

Mercedes took a breath "Do you know if you have any other race in your family" she asked quietly

"Not that I know of" he gave a small smile "Why do you ask"?

She shrugged "Just curious"

"About"?

Sam watched her ears redden before answering "Your mouth for one thing isn't an average white guy's mouth".

"I'm not that average white guy Mercedes". He smiled as his hands roamed to her butt. "One, I loves ass too much, while Puck was worry when Lauren was going to let him touch her boobs all I was thinking was Mercedes has the nicest ass in school". He said to his wife's laughter. "What's the other thing" his green eyes dancing

Mercedes could feel her face getting hotter. "Um your" she pointed to his crotch. "That's defiantly not average"

"And you would know how" he raised an eyebrow.

"I had to take six semesters of figure drawing in college. Trust me you're way, way, above average in that department. Unless it shrinks as you grow older"

"Awe damn, I hope it doesn't" he looked down.

"Me either" Mercedes giggled

Sam's face turned a slight pink "If I wasn't the way I am we wouldn't fit like a puzzle the way we do". He made her look at him, stroking her cheek. "We are a perfect fit Mercedes. I can't begin to imagine my life without my match, my kindred spirit. And I don't want to".

"What have I told you about spouting Gilbert Blythe to me" Mercedes smiled blinking back tears.

"Just hoping you would jump my bones, Anne Shirley" he smiled bringing her lips to his.

"Mommy, Daddy, get up its Christmas" Simeon whispered as he maneuvered his way between the embraced couple.

Sam groaned as he felt Mercedes slip away.

"Okay Simeon, we'll be right there, okay" Mercedes said sleepily as she got up and stumbled slightly to the bathroom.

"Daddy its Christmas" Simeon grinned down at him

"I heard" Sam sighed rubbing his face as he sat up "It's also six in the morning, Bit; Christmas is all day"

"It is? Does this mean I get presents all day, too" big smokey eyes asked.

Sam snorted "No, you greedy little monkey, you don't get presents all day" he ruffled his son dark brown curls. "You should be thanking mommy for the present she got you".

"Is it the big one under the tree" Simeon asked crawling into his father lap.

"No, I think that ones from Mama and Papa" Sam smiled.

"Daddy is mommy getting fat"?

"Shush" Sam scolded gently as he glanced at the bathroom door "Rule number one of becoming a man: don't call women fat".

"Then why is her tummy big" asked the toddler.

Sam chuckled "Mommy is going to have a baby" he smiled giving his son a squeeze.

"When"?

"Next year she's going to get a lot bigger first".

"Maybe mommy can play Santa next year" he said hopefully

"I heard that" Mercedes said coming out of the bathroom.

"He did mean it Cede" Sam said letting go of his son and getting up. "He just wanted to know about that baby I put in you" he kissed her cheek as he passed her on his way to the bathroom.

"Oh I see, come on Simeon I highly doubt you brushed your teeth before waking me up" she reached out her hand and the three year old ran to grab it.

After a good hearty breakfast Mercedes sat on the couch videotaping Simeon while Sam took pictures.

"Someday at Christmas men would not have failed

Hate will be gone and love will prevail

Someday in a world that we can all start

With hope in every heart

But Someday at Christmas time

Someday at Christmas Time"! Simeon sang as he did his father's Michael Jacksons moves.

"Okay sing the song one more time" Mercedes laughed

"Mommy" Simeon groaned "I sang _Someday At Christmas_ five times already can I please open my presents"

Sam chuckled "Go on Bit" he sat next to his wife as Simeon scrambled to the tree grabbing a box. "You need to stop torturing him, Cede" he pecked her lips.

"He woke me up at six I should have made it him at least sing the song six times" she smiled at him

Sam laughed "Who's that one from, Simeon" he asked wrapping an arm around Mercedes shoulders.

"From Grandmother and Grandfather" Simeon answered reading the card then tearing open the packaging. "Oh my god look it's the Power Rangers Megatron" he held it up so his parents could see with a big grin on his face

Mercedes laughed as Sam groaned "Your parents need to know that we are an Avatar family".

Simeon took another box from under the tree "This is from Mama and Papa" he said before being asked Oh cool it's Batman legos

"That's a little bit better" Sam sighed

Mercedes nudged him.

"This one is for Mommy from Daddy" Simeon said getting up and handing the present to Mercedes as Sam took the video camera.

"Please go put it on the far table so it can see everyone Bit" Sam said handing the camera off "And be careful".

"Sam, I told you five years" Mercedes sighed handing the box to him.

"Like this, Daddy" Simeon asked from across the room sitting the camera on the table.

"Perfect Simeon" Sam grinned as his son went back to his presents "And I told you I'm going to get what I want for you" he turned his attention to his wife; pushing the box back to her "Open it Yawne"

Mercedes sighed shaking her head as she opened the box. Inside was a homemade coupon book with things Sam would do for her and to her ranging from washing dishes to things he would do in bed. "Sam this is perfect just what I need" she leaned in for a kiss and he backed away "Sam"?

"Uh uh, Woman, I ain't free you better pay up" he snapped his fingers.

Mercedes rolled her eyes giggling as she flipped through the book looking for a kiss coupon Sam stopped her with a deep kiss.

"That one's free so you can see what I'm working with" he wiggled his eyebrows smiling.

"I already know what you're working with and I must say it very impressive" she said slyly.

Sam nuzzled his face against hers "Stop it, Woman" his face turning red.

"What" she asked innocently backing away so she could look at him. "I'm just stating facts, Love" she cupped his cheek smiling as he advert his eyes.

"Mercedes" Sam cheeks turned red maroon as he blushed harder.

Mercedes rolled her eyes "What if I run out" she laughed changing the subject.

"We will work something out" he smiled kissing her again.

"Daddy here's a present for you from mommy".

"Really now" he said taking the box and opening it. "It is a boy" he smiled at the sonogram photo. On the blank black sides of the picture Mercedes had written Boy Oh Boy.

"Yes your mom was right" she smiled laying her head on his shoulder. "What was the name you have in mind"?

"I have always liked Micah" he said looking at her wrapping his arms around her.

"I love that name" her eyes smiled along with his.

"What's his middle name going to be, Yawne" he cupped her cheek softly stroking her skin.

"I've always loved Shiloh" she moved closer to him nuzzling her face against his chin stubble.

"Micah Shiloh Evans has a nice ring to it" Sam whispered touching her temple with his lips. His hand slipped under her shirt and caressed her bump felling his son kick "I guess he likes the name too".

"So Sam, you knocked my sister again" Damon said as he and his wife greeted the family later that day for Christmas dinner.

"Yup, it's the only way I can keep her around" Sam grinned

"I can think of couple other ways you could have kept me" Mercedes smiled

"So can I" Sam winked.

"You two disgust me" Damon scoffed playfully "Where's my nephew".

"Hi Renee" Mercedes smiled as the husbands went off to find Simeon.

"Hi" she whispered her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong" Mercedes asked leading her into the kitchen.

"Damon is getting shipped out next week" she sighed sitting down at the kitchen table.

Mercedes sucked in her breath "Why I thought we were done fighting plus he's inactive… I thought he was."

"It's the reserves he will be gone for five years" Renee looked sadly at her sister-in-law.

"Five years"! Mercedes sat down at the nook with her with a bowls of ice cream.

Renee nodded "And I'm pregnant" she played with her offered food.

"What"?

"Yes just a month in" she sighed "they are going to move us to Germany"

"What" Mercedes screamed "All hell no" she was up in Simeon's room in a flash. "Samuel, Simeon, can I please talk to my brother alone"?

Sam took one look at his wife as she starred daggers at her older sibling. He grabbed his son glanced at Damon.

"Go on man I'll be fine" Damon said as Sam walked slowly out the door.

"You really think you'll be fine, Damon Walter Jones, I'm going to tear you a new one" Mercedes yelled with tears in her eyes. "Renee told me you are shipping out in two days. The fact is you didn't say anything. TWO DAYS" she released a sob. "You did the same thing when you told mom and dad about training camp. Did you think I was going to take this news any better"?

"I don't like long goodbyes, Mercy, it's the only way I know so people can't talk me out of it" Damon shrugged.

Mercedes clinched her fist but her anger simmered as she thought of the baby she was carrying. Plus the last time she and her brother got into a fist fight was springtime of her senior year she was a little rusty hence her bruised hand "So what I need time to process this" she crossed her arms instead.

Damon hugged her "I'll be back sooner than you think I promise" he kissed his sisters head.

"Five years Damon" she whispered

"You were gone for three; just add two years on".

"Shut up this is nothing like that" she cried.

"Better I get to come home for a month after two years" he said patting her back.

"A fucking month is that supposed to make me feel better" she looked up at him.

"Yes. Come on will you give me a smile please" he asked stooping to her eye level.

"No"

"Please I won't be able to go peacefully without that infectious smile of yours" he grinned pinching her nose.

Mercedes gave him a smile and held him the longest before he went through security at the airport.

"You'll be back right" she whispered as tears flowed freely.

"Five years will be gone like that" he snapped his fingers he kissed the top of her head as he let her go.

Damon gave Sam a firm hug; "I know you will do good by my sister bro, otherwise I'm going to get an un-honorable discharge just so I can come home and beat your ass".

Sam chuckled "No need; love her too much".

Damon hugged Simeon and gave him his old dog tags. He kissed his sisters head one last time before taking his wife's hand and leading her through security. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Evans Mercedes Evans

Simeon Meir Evans Santana Lopez

Brittany S. Pierce Mykal S. Pierce-Lopez

Mike Chang Tina Chang

Aiko Chang Akemi Chang

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the character

Chapter 6: **Brown Sugar** by Yinx 

Sam resented Damon for leaving like he did; just when his wife looked like she recovered nicely Mercedes took huge steps back. He was watching her waste away. Whatever weight she had gained back she lost plus ten more. She rarely laughed or smiled if she did it was fake for the entertainment of Simeon. Sam hoped what he had in mind would work.

"Yawne wake up" he whispered very early one morning two weeks into the new year.

"What's wrong" she groaned.

"Come on, Baby, we have somewhere we need to be" he rubbed her back gently coaxing her awake.

"Where" she opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "Sam, it's two in the morning. Where the hell am I going at two in the morning" she glared at him.

She still loved her sleep; Sam smiled and kissed her softly "Somewhere very important. So come on" he pulled her up to the sitting position "you have an hour to get ready" he stood up.

"I don't have anything to wear so I can't go" she flopped back down closing her eyes.

"I took some out for you" he gesture to the couch "Hurry up we need to get going" he chuckled as he left the room.

Mercedes pouted but took a shower and got dressed anyway in sweats and her favorite sock monkey shirt her husband had laid out for her. She opened the door to voices in the kitchen. She walked in and saw Santana, Brittany; holding a sleeping Mykal, Tina, and Mike.

"What are you all doing here" she asked with a real smile as she hugged her friends.

"Ask your husband" Santana smiled genuinely.

Mercedes watched Sam come in from the family room where she saw Simeon, Aiko, and Akemi asleep on the couches.

"We are taking a little road trip" he smiled at her. "When I was Simeon age my parents took me to the happiest place on the earth…" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Waffle House" Brittany said very confident that she had the right answer.

"Err… no" he raised a confused eyebrow at his friend as the others laughed including his wife.

"Why not waffles make people happy therefore the happiest place on the earth" Brittany continued trying to make him see her reason. "Except if it's bacon"

"Oooo love a bacon" Mercedes added "I can get up at two in the morning to go to a bacon house"

"Exactly, but I don't think there is one" Brittany smiled

"There must be one and _we_ must find it, Brittany" Mercedes said determined moving out of Sam arms towards her friend.

"Yes we can start with this fried bac..." Brittany began just as determined.

"We aren't going to a waffle house or a bacon house" Sam raised his voice over the two bacon obsessed woman. He looked at his wife as Tina, Mike, and Santana double over in laughter.

"Disney World" Sam said to Brittany more than his wife as he pulled her back to him. "We are going to Disney World".

"What…when are we going" Mercedes asked.

"Right now, well as soon as we get the Rugrats in the car".

"We are _all_ going" Mercedes asked looking at Tina and Mike.

"Yup" Mike grinned "I told Sam we were taking the kids and he asked if y'all could join".

"This is going to be fun, we've been promising our kids for a couple years now" Tina smiled as she yawned

"Enough talk guys let's get this train wreck started" Santana ordered smiling.

Sam raised an eyebrow "Be careful, Santana, someone will actually think you're excited to do something".

The Latina rolled her eyes but grinned as the party laughed. Mike and Tina both grabbed a child each, and Sam grabbed Simeon. Mercedes locked the doors to the house and was faced with a huge maroon van.

"Fifteen passenger" Sam said to her "it's fully load with four blue-ray TVs, leather seats, and GPS; the works.

The parents loaded the children as the Chang's took the wheel first. Santana and Brittany sat behind the Chang children giving the third row to their daughter and the Evans son while Sam and Mercedes took the fourth. Mercedes noticed that luggage was put in the floor place of children's seats and on the last row and trunk. Coolers filled with drinks and snacks were dispersed with each family.

Mike drove the van to the Evans gate. Sam hopped out and locked it and got back in sitting with his wife. Mike started off again with a 'Disney World here we come'.

Mercedes snuggled close to her husband as he put his arms around her. "This is something I can wake up at two in the morning for" she smiled at him.

"I'm glad, at first you looked like you were going to tear my head off" he stroked her cheek smiling.

Mercedes smiled "I probably was".

"You're unhappy, Mercedes, and I don't like seeing you like this. And what better way to cheer you up is with our first family road trip." he whispered he glanced at his friends. Mike and Tina were talking quietly as he got in the freeway; Tina putting in the address into the GPS. Brittany asleep had propped herself up with some pillows as she held a sleeping content Santana. 

"Does Simeon know where we are going"?

"No, I think we should keep it a secret. I want to video tape his reaction like on the commercials."

Mercedes laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh again; I've missed it" Sam sighed satisfied where he was.

"I'm sorry, I've been in such a bad mood" Mercedes whispered

"It's not your fault" Sam said softly.

"It is though, I was bringing my family's joy down with me and it wasn't right of me to do that" she looked at him.

"I intend to make you happy again, Love" he moved and placed pillows behind his head he gestured for Mercedes to come to him. Mercedes smiled as she cuddled herself in his arms and she laid her head on his chest. Sam covered them both up with a blanket "Get some sleep, Yawne, we have the second leg" he whispered stroking her hair feeling her body relax as she got comfortable.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you. Thank you, Samuel, for being the best husband I've ever had" she said smiling up at him.

"I'm the only husband you'll ever have, Cede." he brushed her lips with his.

Mercedes was awoken seven hours later to cries of the Chang children as the van slowed down. She lifted her head and saw Sam was still asleep holding her fast. And that Mike was pulling into a duel gas station and McDonalds.

"Gas and restroom break" he yelled waking the rest of the van up. They all piled out blinking in the sun's rays.

"Ready for us to drive" Sam stretched asking Mike.

"Yup" he tossed Sam the keys "time for my break with a coffee and some hot cakes plus we need to fill the van up" he smiled as they walk in.

"Where are we" Brittany asked.

"Baton Rouge" Tina answered yawning again she took her daughter to the restroom followed by Mercedes and Simeon, Brittany, Santana, Mykal.

"I still find it funny that women still go to the bathroom together no matter what the age" Sam said entering their restroom

The party had a quick lunch and got back on the road. Sam driving with his wife sat next to him. The kids watching TV shows that they would be missing with headphones on. Mercedes turned in her seat, Santana had given each of them a copy of a Disney guide.

"Okay we are staying in one of the villas located in the Animal Kingdom" Mike began. "They say you can see some of the savannah animals from your room"

"Oh Lit' Bit will love that" Mercedes said to Sam who glance at her smiling.

"I think we should had at least one day when we put the offspring in daycare and have a day just us" Santana suggested.

Tina high five her "Awesome idea, Tana; we can party it up. I heard Orlando has a pretty cool night life."

"Can we also should each have a date night" Sam said.

"Yeah each babysit the other's kids" Brittany smiled.

"Exactly Brit" Sam grinned at her through the rearview mirror.

"Who gets it first, then" Mike asked looking around.

Mercedes and Tina both touched their noses.

"What are we five" Santana cried in disappointment that she didn't catch on in time.

"Yeah we should at least play rock, paper, scissor's; for it" Brittany said.

Sam cleared his throat "Okay, Tina and Mike get the first date, Santana, you and Brittany and Mercedes and I will go last"

"Hold up, I clearly won" Mercedes gapped at her husband.

"Yes, but I'll personally make sure that Bit is hyped up on sugar before we drop him off" he winked glancing back at them.

"That more like it" Mercedes laughed she and Sam high five one another.

"You can't use your kid as a weapon of mass destruction" Tina said smiling but slightly appalled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes "I know we are such bad parents"

Santana snorted her laughter "Oh my god"

"What"? Mike asked.

"I just realized that we are all parents, I mean it just hit me" she smiled.

"Well I'm glad Brittany takes care of Mykal you might have forgotten her at the mall somewhere" Sam teased.

"Shut it, Koi. I was just…" she began.

"It does feel weird sometimes" Tina said quietly "That I have charge over this small person. I never thought it would happen". Mike kissed her cheek.

Mercedes looked passed her friends to the children sitting behind them each oblivious to what their parents were saying. Her eyes fell on her son who was fighting sleep as he tried to watch his shows. Mykal was licking a popsicle and wiping it on his face waking him up to watch some more with her.

"You okay, Yawne" Sam whispered laying his hand over hers that were absent-mindedly caressing her bump.

Mercedes looked at him and smiled "I'm happy, Sam"

The couples went back to talking amongst themselves about their families individuals plans. Sam glanced over at Mercedes who was looking out the window.

"Mercedes, are you sure you're okay" he looked at her with concerned.

Mercedes closed her eyes laying her head back "Just tired, Micah hasn't let me sleep through the night for a while now" she sighed.

"Really, if you want we can stop at the next town and take a flight home" Sam said quietly taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"No, I'll be fine" she opened her eyes and looked at him and gave a reassuring smile. "Besides I don't want to miss our first family vaca" she squeezed his hand back.

The van arrived only an hour out of schedule; which was good since Brittany and Santana had the last leg. Mike stepped out of the van and pretended to kiss the ground.

"Mike get your ass up, my driving is not that bad" Santana scoffed.

Sam had his camera out as Mercedes holding a sleeping Simeon woke him up.

"Simeon" she sung "Somebody's here to meet you". She smiled as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck stood quietly by.

Simeon opened his eyes screaming as he wiggled out of his mother's arms and ran to his idols.

Sam laid on his side watching Simeon recount what they all just witnessed to his mother.

"Did you see me when I gave Mickey five, Daddy" Simeon beamed crawling up to his father.

Sam chuckled as he sat up "Yes, Bit remember I was there, video-taping" he picked his son up, gave him a hearty hug then gently tossing him on the bed besides his mother.

Simeon screamed with laughter. "Daddy me and you are going to ride everything tomorrow, right"?

"We'll try, no promises, Bit" Sam smiled.

"Mommy, will you" Simeon asked looking at her.

Mercedes smiled, absent mindedly rubbing her growing bump and twirling one of her son's curls "Sorry Baby, but mommy can't. I can ride some rides but not all, your baby brother won't let me" she pointed to her belly.

Simeon glared at the place his mother pointed to.

"What's that look for, Mister" Sam chuckled slightly amused.

"He's taking mommy away from me" he pointed to his mother's stomach. He crawled back to his father's lap; crocodile tears already on his high cheek bones.

Sam gave Simeon a gentle hug "No one is taking mommy away from you, Simeon"

Mercedes sniffed "Daddy's right, I'm not going anywhere" she held out her arms to him.

Simeon smiled and wiped his nose on his dad's chest. Mercedes snorted as Sam struggled to keep his composure.

"Thanks for the heart to heart, kid" he muttered as Simeon embraced his mother.

"Okay Lil Bit, time for bed, say goodnight to daddy, and thank you for letting me blow my nose on your chest" Mercedes laughed getting out bed and picking the toddler up.

"Good night Daddy, thank you letting me blow my nose" he smiled laying his head on his mother shoulder.

"Good night Bit, sweet dreams, okay" Sam smiled kissing his son's forehead as he made his way to the bathroom.

Mercedes was back ten minutes later. "I told him if he wasn't asleep by the time I came back he's not going anywhere tomorrow" she smiled as she snuggled into her husband's arms.

Sam rolled her onto her back and knelt between her legs. "Tomorrow we are going to meet the rest of the gang for an early for this breakfast with the characters." He unbuttoned her shirt he gazed lovingly at her swollen breasts and even bigger baby bump. "They say Mickey Mouse and his friends come out signs autographs and takes pictures." His hands roamed to her baby bump where he placed soft kisses whispering 'Hi Micah'. "I thought that the Mickey Mouse I saw tonight looked slightly off from the one I saw when I was four. I think it was the eyes" his fingers linked the waist if her panties pulling them off. "They are a bit more ovally than that..."

Mercedes burst out laughing covering her face with her hands.

"What's so funny, Woman" Sam grinned enjoying the sound.

Mercedes shook her head "Only my husband will try to seduce me while talking about Mickey Mouse" she smiled up at him.

Sam snorted his face turning a slight pink "Oh god I didn't even think…" he began.

Mercedes reached up, cupping his face brought him down to her "I think I'm turned on by it" she pecked his lips.

"Really" he raised an eyebrow grinning "Well you haven't heard me talk about Donald Duck, yet". Sam cupped her womanhood he gently pinched her clit cause her to give him a soft cry.

"Donald has a filthy mouth" she ran her hands down his chest slipping her hands into his underwear. She stroked his member feeling him grow hard "What does he have to say" she gazed into his honey greens as he let out a loud groan.

"Donald's going to ravage Daisy" Sam voice taking on the famous duck "and Daisy is going to love Donald for doing it" he kissed her deeply feeling her juices spill into his hand.

Mercedes pressed herself against him the soft hairs on his chest making her nipples hard nubs aching for his mouth "Daisy can't wait" she moaned against his lips.

Sam moved off her "That's good 'cause you're going to have to" he laid beside her licking her essence off his hand "Daisy taste so good"

"Sam the fuck" Mercedes cried sitting up looking at him.

"What did I do, Cede" he smiled up at her his voice back to normal; he placed his hands behind his head.

Mercedes want to throttle him. "You can just do that I'm not a damn faucet." She crossed her arms over her swelling breasts "You can't just turn me on and off whenever you feel like it" she glared at him.

"Sorry I teased you" he said. "But Dewey is in the next room and we don't have locks on our doors. My ravaging of you is going to have to wait 'til our date". He sat up and kissed her softly.

Mercedes shoulders sagged with disappointment "I guess I'll go to the bathroom to finish myself off" she rolled her eyes; sighing as she got up.

Sam was right behind her "Can I watch" he growled.

Mercedes turned around as she opened the door giving him a sly smile "Only if I can watch you" she pointed at Sam's hard twitching member poking through his boxer opening.

"Good thing this one locks" he kissed her as he closed the door.

Sam walked her over to the bathtub. Let her go for a second to take off his boxers and sitting down on the edge; he made her straddle him and entered her not a second later. "You have to be quiet, Cede" he teased looking up at her as he gave her a hard thrust; knowing she couldn't.

Mercedes head fell back "You know I can't" she cried.

Sam continued his strokes cupping her chin he brought her face back down so he could look into the dark chocolate orbs he loved so much. "Why not try" he groaned when she started to meet his thrust with hers.

"I've tried many times, Samuel" she gasped as their eyes met "It doesn't work" she wrapped her hands around his head and kissed him.

Sam pulled her close as he deepened the kiss making her open her mouth to his. Sam could feel her coming and slowed his strokes; giving her and him more time to enjoy their love making. He broke the kissed and turned his attention to her breasts. Her nipples begging for his mouth; he licked a tip.

"Ow" Mercedes hissed.

Sam's head shot up "Did I hurt you" he stopped moving as concern spread over his face.

"I…I think my breasts are really sensitive right now" she whispered looking at them then at her husband with shock. Sam started to move her off him. "No" she clung to him.

"Mercedes, I don't want to hurt you" he said quietly.

"Sam, are you going to tease me again, twice in one night is not a good track record, mister" she crossed her arms pretending to be mad.

Sam frowned "If it hurts Mercedes…"

"I'm fine, Love" she cupped his face as she began thrust against him again. Arching her back she lowered his head to her breasts again. "Please Sam"

Sam looked at her as she nodded reassurance. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of the same nipple and felt her tense. He looked up and saw her eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip. Sam trying to lift his head but Mercedes held him fast. "Mercedes" he said shaking his head.

"Sam please"

Sam cursed as his body gave in and started thrusting back. He took both nipples and sucked them as softly as he could and still drew out a cry from their owner. He could feel himself nearing the edge with his wife. He lifted his head and captured her mouth as they went over together. Sam held her for a while she had placed her face in the crook of his neck as she twirled his chest hairs around her finger. "Mercedes I don't like hurting you" he broke the silence.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist "You never have, Baby" she gave him a squeeze.

"Right now I did" he continued and she sat up to look at him confused. "When you asked me to suck your breasts; it hurts you, doesn't it" he asked. Mercedes shook her head 'no'. Sam lightly brushed one of her nipples with his knuckles; drawing a 'ouch' from her "I'm not going to do that to you" he said proving his point.

"Sam" she whispered as her face grew hot with slight embarrassment.

"No, Mercedes. And don't you ever ask me to again. I may be kinky in bed but I won't _nor will I ever_ S/M you, do you understand"? He made her look at him.

"Yes"

"Good" he stood her up and put on his boxers before standing up himself; he buttoned up her nightshirt and placed a soft kiss on each temple. Taking her hand again he led her back into their bedroom, pulling her close as they lay together. "Mercedes, our love making is pure and simple. I don't need any additives"

Mercedes chuckled "It's like sugar, huh"

Sam thought for a moment then getting the reference smiled and kissed her "Brown sugar, Cede, the purest form".


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes Evans Sam Evans

Simeon Meir Evans Santana Lopez

Brittany S. Pierce Mykal S. Pierce-Lopez

Mike Chang Tina Chang

Aiko Chang Akemi Chang

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 7: **My Baby of Mine** by Yinx

Sam sat with his head laid back against the couch in the lobby of the hotel looking up at the fake thatch wood ceiling. They had just gotten back from breakfast where Akemi and Mykal had accidents and need to be changed. Mercedes leaned into his side as she and Simeon planned out where they wanted to go first in the Magic Kingdom.

The elevator bell rang and Sam looked up to see if his friends were on it. They were not. He groaned as he laid his head back once again.

"I guess someone else other than Bit is excited to see Mickey" Mercedes whispered to him.

Sam smiled "Yes, they are taking too damn long they're about to be left".

The elevator beeped again and the Chang's and Pierce-Lopez spilled out.

"They must have heard your threat" Mercedes chuckled as she, her husband, and her son got up and walked over.

"Okay, if I ride the Teacups one more time I'm going to hurl" Mercedes said as three Sam's held her steady.

Santana scooted up in one of the parks rentable scooters with Brittany and Mykal on her lap. "Come on, It's a Small World is next".

"I wish you would have left that to people who really need it" Tina said looking at the scooter as they set off.

"Pul-lease this is the best forty dollar rental ever" as she zoomed a circle around Akemi and Simeon making the children laugh.

Sam took his wife's hand "How about a funnel cake while we wait" he asked watching her look two kids eating one as they passed.

"You read my mind" she smiled at him.

"Wanted to get you one before you stole theirs" he left her to fall back to the concession stand.

"Hey where's mine" Mike joked when he found them in the line a while later.

"Sorry dude I've got to keep food in her otherwise she can be a handful" Sam smiled handing his wife the plate.

"More like straight up bitchy" Mercedes laughed as she tore pieces and handed them to the children.

"Never a bitch" Sam said kissing her cheek as he and the adults stole some of her cake.

The party enjoyed the Phiar Magic before a hearty meal.

"The Dreams Come True Parade is starting in a half hour we should hurry to get good seats" Brittany said wiping ketchup off of Mykal face, hands and shirt.

Sam and Mike took the trash and they walk to Main Street where crowds had already started to gather. Sam picked Simeon up and put him on his shoulders as Mike did the same with Akemi. Santana still on here scooter made her way forward and held Mykal and Aiko.

"I have to say I was wrong" Tina admitted when they sat for the Carousel of Progress ride. "Getting in first for rides because of the scooter is totally awesome".

"And does help that you have add a nice limp too" Mike smiled "and a preggers over there".

Sam wrapped an arm around Mercedes as she leaned her head on his shoulders. "Are you tired, Yawne" he whispered.

"Yeah Micah is kicking up a storm I think I'll take the shuttle back to the hotel and take a nap" she smiled sleepily to him.

"I'll go with you".

"No stay with Simeon I'll be okay".

Sam kisses her hard at the gate and watched her get on the bus. Mercedes fell back on the bed. "Micah what are you doing" she rubbed her bump as he kicked against it. "Can you calm down so I can sleep, please" she sighed. Her baby didn't. So she turned on the tv and started watching as her phone rang

"_Did you make it okay_" Sam asked.

"Yes, Baby"

"_How's Micah_"?

"Kicking the mess out of my uterus".

Sam laughed "_Tell him his father said to calm down_".

"You hear what your daddy just told you Micah Shiloh Evans" she gently poked where Micah last kicked.

Sam sighed "_Get some rest Cede; do you want to come see the fireworks later_".

"Yup I'll be there just tell me where to meet you"

_"At the gate where you left_".

"Okay I'll see you then"

"_I love you, Mercedes_"

"I love you, Samuel"

Mercedes set her alarm and fell into a restless sleep. It was only too soon when it rang and she headed off to meet her husband. Sam met her at their spot.

"Mercedes" Sam felt her forehead "are you okay you look awful".

"Thanks Sam that's very thoughtful of you" she said bitterly

"You know what I meant are you getting sick again"

"No I think I'm just tired" she smiled at him softly.

"If you're still tired why did you come, Yawne".

"Because I told I would, plus I bought ear plugs for Simeon". She said walking around him to the rest.

They sat at a park table Mercedes put the earplugs in Simeon's ears as the fireworks started and Tinker Bell flew over their heads.

Sam woke up to an odd feeling, realizing Mercedes wasn't in bed with him. He found her in the living area watching an I Love Lucy marathon. She was eating something that he couldn't make out.

"Can't sleep, Cede" he asked sitting beside her.

"Oh I can sleep it just Micah won't let me" she smiled at him.

"What are you eating"?

She laughed "You really don't want to know "she said as Sam took her spoonful. "Sam don't" she warned but he put it in mouth.

"Oh god what is that" he cried as he spit it in his hand. Mercedes was rolling with laughter as he got up and went to the kitchen to wash his hand and mouth.

"What is that" he asked returning to her side.

Mercedes bit her lip her ears redden as she looked down at her concoction "Um there is birthday cake ice cream, potato chips, Oreos, sardines, and hot sauce".

"And your actually eating it" with the cutest disgusted look on his face.

"Yes it's so good" she turned her attention back to the TV and took another bite.

Sam cupped her chin and turned her back to him. "I promised you" he whispered smiling as he kissed her deeply.

"You didn't have too" she breathed when he let her go.

Sam stroked her cheek "I love you so much, My Woman" seeing tears come to her eyes. Sam heard the being to the song. He took her bowl out of her hands and placed it on the table. He chuckle as he stood her face looking longingly at her food. "Mercedes I would just like to say that you look beautiful. Would you like to dance" he offered his hand.

Mercedes look down at her oversize sweats and tank top that didn't hide her pregnancy of almost eight months. She looked back at her husband "I'd love to" placing her hand in his.

Sam pulled her close nuzzling his face with hers. He wrapped a hand around her waist. His other held her hand tight to his chest as he took the lead and started to slowly dance with her.

"We're having a baby My Baby and me." He started to sing along with the famous Cuban.

"You'll read it in Winchell  
>That we're adding a limb to our family tree<br>While pushing that carriage How proud I will be"

He felt her tears on his cheeks he kissed them away.

"There's nothing like marriage  
>Ask your father and mother and they'll agree<br>He'll have toys, baby clothes  
>He'll know he's come to the right house".<p>

Sam Eskimo kissed his wife as she gazed up at him.

"By and by when he grows Maybe he'll live in the White House  
>Our future looks brighter But definitely<br>We're having a baby".

He twirled her around smiling big at her.

"We're having a baby  
>We're having a baby<br>My Baby and me".

Sam kept them dancing until Mercedes pulled her face away and kissed him. "If you are anymore sweeter than you already are you are going to give me cavities, Samwise Gamgee" she whispered looking at him.

Sam gave her his lopsided smile. "Well we are going to have to get you dentures are we 'cause I'm not stopping" he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Now enjoy your little concoction" he said letting her go. He sat back down and pulled her into his lap with her bowl.

"He really is kicking up a storm" Sam said as he caressed her bump.

"I told you" she said scraping the bowl for the last spoon. "He is going to be a handful, Sam. You ready"?

Sam smiled "He did calm down while I was singing".

Mercedes moved off him. "Can you sing to him so I can go to sleep" she asked as she put her bowl in the dishwasher and went into their bedroom.

Sam turned off the TV and followed. Getting into bed he called into the bathroom "What song do you want me to sing"?

"I don't know you can pick" she said her voice muddle because of she was brushing her teeth. She smiled as she got in bed.

Sam scooted down laying his head on her breasts as he rubbed her bump. He felt Micah kick his hand hard. "Listen, Mister what did I tell you about giving your mother a hard time. You put a stop to this kicking right now" Sam said in a mocking authority voice. 'So silly' he heard Mercedes say. Sam pulled up her shirt and placed a soft kiss where Micah last kicked he began to sing

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine<br>Little one when you play  
>Don't you mind what you say<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
>Never a tear, baby of mine<br>If they knew sweet little you  
>They'd end up loving you too<br>All those same people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for<br>The right to hold you  
>From your head to your toes<br>You're not much, goodness knows  
>But you're so precious to me<br>Cute as can be, baby of mine"

Sam smiled as he raised his head "I did it, Cede, he stopped I think he's asleep" he said as he pulled her shirt back down. "Cede"? He looked at her a saw that she also was asleep peacefully. Sam kissed her softly then as he lay down next to her, placing his face by hers drifted off to sleep.

**Note: My Baby and Me sung by Desi Arnaz, Baby of Mine from Disney Dumbo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Simeon Evans ** ** Sam Evans ** ** Mercedes Evans ** ** Tina Chang**

**Mike Chang ** ** Aiko Chang**

**Dr. Damien McCrey**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 8: **L is for** by Yinx

Sam's alarm went off early the next morning; fumbling with the unlock button on his phone he finally shut it off. Turning over he sighed smiling finding Mercedes still asleep. He slipped a hand under her tank and lightly caressed her bump grinning because Micah wasn't kicking but slightly moving allowing his mother to sleep. Sam softly nuzzled his wife's face and kissed her. "I love you, Mercedes" he whispered before slowly getting out of bed he showered and dressed closing the door softly behind him made his way over to Simeon's room. He jumped on the bed "Wake up" he cried startling the boy out of his sleep.

"Daddy" he rubbed his eyes.

"It's father son day going to take you to Disney Quest" Sam said jumping off his son's bed rummaging through Simeon's suitcase.

"Where's mommy"?

"Mommy is going to rest today" he smiled setting his sons clothes out.

"But mommy" he yawned and stretched as he got out of bed.

"It just going to be us guys but how about we get a present for mommy to thank her for being such a great mommy" Sam smiled.

Simeon grinned as he began to take off his pajamas "Mickey ears hat just like mine"

Sam laughed "Maybe we will see. Come on get dressed" he grabbed him threw him in the air which made him scream with laughter before setting him down. Sam clicked his kneels before leaving

"Daddy, how you do that"?

"I'll show you when we leave" he smiled.

Sam took a notepad from the desk and wrote a note for Mercedes. He tiptoed back into their room and placed it on his pillow and kissed her 'I love you' he whispered.

He took Simeon to the hotel restaurant for breakfast where he was noticed by a few patrons. He signed a few autographs and took pictures but hurried and left with his son in tow.

Mercedes woke about two hours after Sam and Simeon left. She found Sam note.

Father/Son Day,  
>So enjoy your time off, Yawne<br>Love Always,

Samwise

"Too good, Samuel Evans, too good" Mercedes smiled at the note. Grimacing she got out of bed heading for the bathroom "Please don't start, Micah we had such a good morning". She decided to do some shopping for her men and the one on its way.

"Daddy, Daddy, did you see me I was paddling" Simeon said running up to his father after the ride.

"Yeah awesome" Sam said taking his sons hand and setting off to lunch. "It was so cool" Sam smiled holding out his other hand a Simeon high five him. "You hungry Bit"?

"Yes I want some ice cream" Simeon smiled up at him.

"Later for that" Sam said walking up to food court. He ordered a chicken tenders and fruit bowl for Simeon and a burger and salad from himself. "So how are you liking your vacation, Bit" Sam asked taking a bite out of the burger.

"It's really cool, Daddy. Thank you" he smiled as he sucked the juice out of an orange slice.

Sam returned the smile "Your welcome, Bit".

"What we going to get mommy"?

"Oooo I don't know we will see what we can find" Sam sighed stretching as he looked around for their next activity. He grinned big when he saw the animation station.

"She can get Minnie ears and you can get Goofy ears" Simeon said bring him back.

"Why do I have to get Goofy ears" Sam chuckled.

"Cause your silly, Daddy" Simeon laughed as Sam made a funny face.

Mercedes found herself in the Disney store at downtown Disney. She had picked up some nice polo shirts with small pen top silhouettes of Mickey Donald and Goofy for Sam. She found Simeon Donald pajamas and a Woody doll. Once she was in the baby section she kind of went a little over board.

"I really don't know why I'm getting this stuff for you Baby Bash you don't seem to like me all that much" she whispered to Micah.

"I don't know why either" said her husband from behind her.

Mercedes turned around and saw Sam holding a sleeping Simeon. Mercedes smiled as she pecked his lips.

"Of all, the store in all the magical world she had to walk into mine" he smiled in his Bogart voice making her laugh. "What are you doing out, Woman, I thought I gave you the day off"?

"You did doesn't mean I can't go shopping for my guys" she smiled stroking Simeon head "You wore my baby out, Sam".

"He did it to himself trying to do too much. We decided to get you something that's what we were doing shopping for you" Sam shifted Simeon in his arms. "Well, we were doing it but Bit stood me up".

"I can always pick something then act surprise when you give it to me" Mercedes said turn back to shopping.

Sam snorted "And miss the satisfactory that I can't pick something out hell no. I'm going to look around" he kissed her cheek and left.

Mercedes picked out two jumpers one Mickey and one Pluto for Micah then went looking for Sam and found him over by the snow globes; Simeon was half awake when he saw his mother he reached for her.

"I've never seen so many in all my life". Mercedes said, wincing a little as she slowly rocked Simeon

"I think this one is cute" Sam said hold out one with Pooh and Piglet.

"No thanks, I've never was one for Pooh Bear; sounds like he needed to take a shit all the time" she shrugged.

Sam laughed as he set it back down. And picked up another one and shaking it. "You know I think Bit likes you more than me"

"Sam that's not true" Mercedes cried taking her eyes off the globe in his hands and looking up at him.

"What about this" he showed one with Belle he chuckled as she shook her head "I think it's because you have boobs"

"Sam"! Mercedes ears redden as she looked around to make sure no one heard.

"I know that's what I like about you among other things" he set the snow globe down stepping closer to her smiling mischievously.

"Like what" she asked slyly then cursed regretting question once it was out; she gotten caught up in the moment.

Sam knelt beside her. "One that ass, Woman" he pinched it quickly. "When you shook it for us during _River Deep_ I got so fucking hard I had to take a cold shower before my next class". Sam picked up a small snow globe from the lower shelves.

"You were dating Quinn then though."

Sam shrugged as he showed her the ornament she shook her head no. "That was the day I knew I was an ass man" he smiled up at her.

Mercedes rolled up eyes "Oh god" she scoffed "And Quinn didn't meet that requirement". Sam shook his head. "But Santana did I saw you smacking hers at Rachel party junior year".

"Yeah but it wasn't enough for me I like an ample supply" he teased.

"I think I have enough for two people maybe more" she chuckled.

Sam laughed as he rose up and kissed her cheek. "Just the right amount for me god I can't wait for our date" he groaned as he nestled her face with his.

"Sam" she whispered closing her eyes feeling him wrap his arms around her and Simeon. She looked up at him smiling "I can't either but we need to get home for Tina and Mike".

"Oh yeah that's right their date night". Sam let go of her "Hurry up Yawne and pick one he gesture to the snow globes".

Tina and Mike dropped off their children around six that night. Mercedes wanted to cook dinner but Sam had said "It's still your day off, Babe" he smiled at her as he hip bumped her out of the tiny kitchen.

"I can still help" she winced as Micah started up again.

"No" Sam said taking her to a chair and sitting her down looking concerned at her pained face. "Do we need to call Dr. Gilbert" he asked

Mercedes closed her eyes shaking her head "No I'll be fine" she grimaced as she tried her lamas breathing.

Sam glanced over at his son and the Chang children as they watched Disney's _American Dragon_ oblivious to what was going on a few feet away. He picked Mercedes up and carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "Mercedes get some rest I'll call you when dinners ready, okay" he kissed her forehead. Sam watched her eyes still closed as she nodded. Normally he was met with resistance every step of the way but not this time which made him worry, even more.

Sam reluctantly returned to the kitchen and started on dinner. He just put drained off the macaroni when he heard her scream. Dropping everything he rushed back to the doorway and saw Mercedes sitting bone straight with blood on her hands and small pool of it on the bed between her legs.

Eyes wide and worried "Sam" she whispered quietly looking at him.

"What wrong with mommy" Simeon asked trying to push past him on one side the Aiko on the other.

Blinking fast he took his eyes off her scared face Sam dragged the children to the living area "STAY HERE" he yelled at them then turning on a dime went back into the room and slammed the door.

Simeon looked at Aiko and Akemi beginning to cry.

"Don't cry, Simmy" Aiko said hugging him

"Daddy never yells, something is wrong, daddy never yells" he sobbed into her shoulder.

Aiko let go and calmly walked over to the hotel phone "I'm going to call Mama and Baba they will know what to do" she stated confidently.

Sam had dialed 911 and the medics where on their way. He grabbed some towels and pressed them between Mercedes legs

"Why is this happening" she whispered looking at him. She gripped her bump fearfully. "It's too soon, Sam"

Sam shook his head as he switched out towels he didn't look at her. He starred the blood soaked towel on the floor he could feel tears form. The bedroom door bust open Mike and Tina rushed in

"Oh god! Sam move" Tina shoved him away. "Mike, get me some hot wet towels"

Mike rushed to the bathroom. Sam sat on the floor looking at his blood stained hands and finally looked at his wife the color had drained from her face and was replaced by odd paleness

"Sam" she reached her hand out.

Sam immediately got up and grabbed it. "Mercedes don't you leave me" he whispered harshly squeezing her hand "Do you hear me don't you dare". Mercedes nodded smiling weakly as two medics rushed in.

They strapped Mercedes to a gurney. They feed her an IV and rushed her out yelling medical jargon to each other. Sam was right behind them as one put a breathing mask over her face.

"Sir we need you to step back" one of the paramedics said pushing Sam away

"I'm her husband" Sam yelled shoving the man's hand away; his shock of the happenings flying away replaced by anger.

They rode the elevator down and Sam got in the back of the ambulance holding fast again to Mercedes hand.

"Previa case and the looks of it a really bad one" the other medic yelled banging on the side of the driver. "Ma'am, are you in any pain"?

Mercedes shook her head 'no' she looked at Sam

"Is that a bad thing there's so much blood shouldn't she be in some kind of pain; not that I want you to be" he asked saying the last part to Mercedes who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We will see got to stop the bleeding first" the medic said as he shot something into Mercedes IV bag.

They arrived at the hospital a short time later.

Mercedes took off the mask "Sam, where's Simeon" she asked drowsily because of the loss of blood. She looking up at him as they rushed her to the ER

"I…err I think Mike and Tina have him" he stammered watching her close her eyes again in a death-like sleep.

"Can you make sure" she asked before the medic put the mask back on.

Sam nodded and was stopped by a nurse

"Sir we are going to need you to fill out some paper work".

"I need to be with my wife" he cried watch them roll her away. He pushed past her but was stopped by two orderlys who sat him in a chair in the waiting room. "THE FUCK" he yelled at them.

"Fill it out the sooner the better for you wife's sake" the nurse sneered handing Sam the stack.

Sam snatched the papers glaring back and began to go through it. His phone rang

_"Sam how is she"_ Mike asked

"They took her away I have to fill out paper work" Sam glanced at the ER doors the orderlys were guarding it eyeing him still.

_"Be strong Sam for Cedes and the baby okay"_ he friend reassured him. _"Finish the paper work then go be with her_"

"Simeon is he with you" Sam asked panicking.

_"He's here with us he's okay"_ Mike answered calmly

"Good" he sighed with relief "Okay I'm going to finish this can you call our parents I won't have time to call, I want to be with her if…" Sam voiced trailed off.

_"Nothing it going to happen sure man Sam stay strong"_

Sam hurried and finished the paperwork. "Can I be with my wife now" he asked the same nurse

She looked him up and down then went through his packet before answering "I guess you can" she motioned for the orderlys to come "Show Mr. Evans where he can wash up and take him to his girl"

"Wife" Sam hissed back before leaving "And her name is Mercedes learn it a while you're at it learn some manners as well".

"What's the patient name" he sighed taking the clipbook and scanning the problem.

"Evans, Mercedes maiden name, Jones" his nurse said walking fast down the hall. She noticed her boss wasn't with her stopping she turned around "Dr. McCrey, are you okay"?

"Err…yes…yes operating room" he stammered

"12"

Mercedes opened her eyes and they adjusted to Sam tear stain face hovering over her. She smiled weakly reaching up and wiping his tears away. Sam kissed her softly as the operating door opened and Damien came in.

"Hey guys" he smiled

"Damien" Mercedes said softly raising her head to see him.

"Yup looks like I'm the only OBGYN doctor on duty and well here I am" he grinned at their somber faces. He cleared his throat after they didn't respond "We need to give you a C-section; we have stopped the bleeding which is good but Micah needs to be delivered now because strain on your uterus".

"It's too soon I'm not eight months yet" she whispered looking between him and Sam

"Understood he will need to go straight to ICU after delivery; and stay there for a while"

"Doctor we are ready" one of the nurses said quietly.

"Everything will be okay Cedes. I promise"

Mercedes woke up hours later to a very subdued room.

"Mommy you awake" Simeon whispered reaching for her from his father's lap.

Sam sat in a chair beside her, he woke up when he heard Simeon voice.

"Hi baby boy" she smiled weakly stroking his hair. "How are you"?

"Good Daddy said Micah is here" Simeon smiled at her.

Mercedes hand went to her flatter stomach "Yes he is" her eyes went to Sam's

"He's in NICU, Yawne" Sam whispered.

"Is he okay" she asked

"Yes but they need to keep him for a while" he tried to smile back.

Mercedes winced as she moved over in the bed and used the remote to help her sit up; she allowed Simeon to crawl in the bed with her. He snuggled close "Do you know when I can see him" she asked as the nurse came with their baby.

"Hiya I bring you Baby Micah S. Evans" she rolled the cart up to Mercedes side.

"He so small" Mercedes whispered feeling tears form

Sam walked over and put his hand in hole "When can we take him home"?

"Doctor McCrey will need to tell you" the nurse said brightly.

"Is he going to be alright, right" Mercedes asked watching Micah barely wrap his hand around a side of his father finger.

"He's going to be just fine he needs to gain weight but somehow everything is in order" Damien smiled coming in.

"How much weight" Sam asked

"Three to four five to be on the safe side. Mercedes you are going have to stay too".

"Why"?

"You just had major surgery for one thing and we need to monitor your recovery"

"When Micah gains his weight we can leave" she asked Damien "I don't like hospitals much"

Damien smiled as he nodded. Mercedes gave him a small smile back. Sam shook his hand and thanked him as Tina came in with a cup of coffee for Sam.

"Damien" she said shocked as everyone else

"Hey Cohen what's up y'all here on vacation or something" Damien asked looking around at the group.

Sam nodded sipping the coffee "Yeah our first family vacation".

"Really wow this is exciting. Micah will stay with you so you can feel and be with him" he nodded to Mercedes "I'll check back in the morning and there will be a nurse coming in every few hours to check on him plus a nurse on call for your needs, Cedes" Damien instructed before he left "Sam maybe next time wait until after she has the baby before planning a trip".

"Both of your parents are on their way" Tina said when the doors closed.

"You called our parents" Mercedes asked taking her eyes off Micah for the first time since he arrived.

"I told Mike to call them, Mercedes" Sam said before Tina could answer.

"Why"

"Because I didn't know what was happening and... his voice trail off"

"Simeon I know where you can get all you can eat ice cream" Tina coaxed the child out of his mother's arms and they left as well leaving an awkward stillness between the young couple.

"And what Sam" Mercedes asked gently as the door closed.

Sam starred at his newborn son. "I thought I might lose you, Mercedes" his voice broke as two tears splattered on Micah incubator. "There was so much blood for no reason and this is the second time we had problems during your pregnancy…"

"Sam, can I have a hug" she whispered. Sam moved so he sat in Simeon spot a little lower he hugged her tightly placing his face in the crook of her neck "I'm not going to leave you Samuel" Mercedes said softly "at least not now you and Simeon would probably starve and Bit would stay up late all the time because you let him watch Avatar to all hours and..."

Sam wiped his tears as he snorted "Are you trying to say I'm the fun parent that I can't discipline him" he sniffed.

"Never" she joked

Sam smile fade "There was this kid at my old school before I came to Lima everyone called him, Orphan, because one of his grandparents always with him. I asked him about it and he told me that his mom had died in a car accident and his father died a few days later; he said from a broken heart." Sam shuddered as he pulled her closer and Mercedes felt fresh tears on her collarbone "I think that would happen to us. I don't know if I could go on living without you here with me, Mercedes".

Mercedes stroked his hair as she blinked back tears. She was quiet for a long time before answering. "Sam we can't be selfish even with death. It's very sweet and touching that you say you can't go on without me but Simeon and now Micah deserve at least one parent" she whispered. Mercedes took a few deep breaths before speaking again "If _it_ does happen one of us has to be strong enough and brave enough to pull through for our children, Sam".

Sam rose up to look at her "You are the strongest bravest person I know Mercedes Evans; I don't think I'll ever be like you".

Mercedes smiled thumbing away his tears. "Well we are going to have to practice aren't we" she said as she brushed her lips against his. 


	10. Chapter 10

Micah Shiloh Evans

Simeon Meir Evans

Mercedes Evans Sam Evans

Mrs. Evans Mrs. Jones

Dr. Marlo Gilbert

Skye Willow Kurt Hummel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters

Chapter 9: **Change of Plans** by Yinx

It was a six in a half weeks before the exhausted family left the hospital. The Chang's flew back to Lima a day after the couples' parents arrived; the Pierce-Lopez flew home a couple days after. The drive home was slow with the grandparents driving and Sam not wanting to leave Mercedes side. A couple days after they arrived home then the couple was at the doctors Gilberts. Both set of parents stayed home with Simeon.

"You are a very lucky lady" Dr. Gilbert smiled "things could have been worse".

"What went wrong" Sam asked watching Mercedes rock Micah

"You had a case of Placenta Previa due to the fact of heavy lifting, with you was a severe case and your baby had to be delivered early." Sam and Mercedes looked at each other. "What I recommend now is rest for you and Micah a good three weeks, worth."

"Is there anything else we can do" Sam asked.

"Not right now, but if you get pregnant again you will need to be on mandatory bed rest from five month period on just to be on the safe side" 

"Sam, stop it" Mercedes sighed as she slept on the over-sized chair in their bedroom sitting area late that night. She was still in some pain from the surgery and laying in a bed wasn't helping so she and Sam slept on the chair.

"Stop what"?

Mercedes opened her eyes to see him sitting on the arm looking down at her holding Micah. "You are starring, I can't sleep like that".

Sam sighed as he got up and put Micah in the basinet. He came back kneeling beside her "Can't stop thinking about what happened and w...what could have happened".

"Baby, I'm right here" Mercedes smiled stroking his face. She moved back into chair and held up the blanket Sam moved to lay underneath it as Mercedes wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere but if you keep starring I just might" she joked looking up at him.

Sam shook his head as he pulled her close "That's not funny, Mercedes" he whispered slightly angry

"Sam"

"I'm sorry but don't ever joke about that especially after what just happened".

"Sam nothi…" she began

"Seriously Mercedes really are you bullshitting that you almost died" his eyes flashed red.

"But I didn't" she whispered.

Sam moved off of the couch "Mercedes you will not tone down what happened to your joke of the day shit" he said fiercely as he walked over a got the comforter and pillows from their bed. Sam spread the comforter over her then got back to his position. "I almost los…"

"Don't you think I don't know that, Sam" she glared at him. "Have you ever once thought how it makes me feel about me al...almost..."

"Dying" he whispered sheepishly

Mercedes sucked in air deeply "Yes…yes I know what happened I was there but I won't have woulda, shoulda, coulda's of the world run my life. I won't live in fear Sam you taught me that".

Sam placed his forehead against hers "I'm sorry I didn't even think about that".

Mercedes closed her eyes "It's okay" she sighed "I need you to be strong for me, Sam". She opened her eyes as she gazed into his. "I'm going to lose it if you don't" she snuggled closer placing herself in her favorite spot against him. "I need normalcy from you because I won't be getting it from our parents and friends. For now I want to move past it and think of our children and my future with you" she whispered to his chest feel him wrap his arms around her. "If you'll be strong enough for me I promise to be strong enough for you".

Sam kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back gently he was silent for a while thinking on her words "Woman, is this ribs I'm feeling" he asked gently poking her back "What the hell happened to my jelly"?

Mercedes laughed as she looked up at him. "Thank you. Sam" she smiled.

"Always, Yawne, always" he smiled back then kissed her.

"I promise it will be back" she grinned

Sam smiled back "It had better, Cede I can't fill my hands with skin and bones".

I'll take that" Mrs. Evans said as she took a small basket of baby clothes.

"I need to do the laundry though…" Mercedes started.

"Melinda has that covered, Baby Girl" Mrs. Jones smiled as she led her daughter to the family room. "You need to sit down and rest".

"I've been resting for over a month mom, I'm fine right now what I need is things to go back to normal" she sighed pulling her hand away and heading for the kitchen.

Mrs. Jones grabbed her daughter's shoulders and steered her back to the couch besides Sam "Sure baby I agree let's sit and I can get you something to eat"

Mercedes looked at Sam pleading with him.

"Mercedes can get her own food she has two feet and two hands" he said to Mrs. Jones.

That statement earned him four smacks up side his head and an earful on sensitivity.

"That could have gone better" Mercedes sighed as she sat on the couch in their bedroom breastfeeding Micah after lunch.

"I think I'm getting a bruise" Sam said from the bathroom as he checked his head. "How the hell can they all hit you in the exact same spot"? He heard his wife giggle as he walked out "Seriously I'm a grown ass man I shouldn't get spanking especially in my own house" he sat down beside her. He turned on the TV and put it on mute as he flipped through the channels trying to ignore the throbbing pain on his head.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it better" Mercedes smiled stroking his head

"Yes please" he leaned his head towards her.

Mercedes laughed placing a kiss on his redden temple. "Better"?

"Much better, thank you, Yawne" he pecked her lips.

"You could have said it nicer" she smiled at him.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he found a classic football game. "Maybe but I think anyway I had said it I would still have gotten hit".

Mercedes chuckled as she gave Micah to Sam where he burped him while she fastened her bra. "Santana wants me at the store tomorrow" Mercedes said watching Sam make faces at Micah trying to get the baby to smile.

Sam looked at her "Mercedes, no you're still"

"Sam you promised normalcy" she sighed

"I know I did but it's too soon for all that you're not going til Gilbert gives the okay" he said

"We aren't having this argument again Sam" she rolled her eyes "it's been long time since I've seen the store plus I need to get out of the house."

"I'll take you then" he sighed sitting back and laying Micah on his shoulder. "If you need to get out we can make a day of it if you want".

"Yes, I'd like that" Mercedes smiled and kissed him.

"Good" he grinned against her lips as Mercedes got a text message.

_I'm here open the door_. Mercedes squealed as she left "Kurt's here" she called back to her bewildered husband.

The best friends embraced each other for a long time. "Mercedes, okay we need manny/petties right away" Kurt smiled at his friend. "Cause girl you look tore up from the floor up"

"Thank you Kurt" Mercedes laughed kissing his cheek.

"I think she has never looked more beautiful, Nice to see you Kurt" Sam said smiling still hold Micah coming to the door.

"She still needs some work" Kurt teased with Mercedes playfully swatting him. "Oh my goodness" Micah's gncle sighed as he took him from Sam. "He is absolutely precious. Good job Sam"

"I kind of helped too" Mercedes chuckled.

"Yeah but not as much" her friend smiled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes smiling big. She could always count on Kurt to give her what she wanted normalcy.

"Yawne, wake up" Sam whispered in her ear early the next morning.

"What's wrong"

"We need to get going Babe got things to do" he playfully swatted her butt before getting off the chair

Mercedes buried her face in her pillow "I'm not going to Disney World again, Sam" she mumbled

Sam laughed as he pulled on some sweatpants and a shirt. He went over and checked on Micah who was awake looking up at his mobile. "Morning Beckham, is there a surprise in your diaper for me" he checked and found him dry.

"Beckham like David" Mercedes asked sitting up looking at him.

"He's a kicker" he smiled at her "Thought it was a good fit"

"So true" she sighed getting off the chair and walking over "Where are we going Samuel so early" she crossed her arms looking at Micah, chewing on his hands.

Sam wrapped his arms around her bringing her attention back to him. "I want to take you out on a date an all day one".

"That's really sweet but does it have to start at six in the morning"? she stifled a yawn.

"Yes because I want to show you something" Sam smiled taking her hand he grabbed a throw blanket and the baby monitor.

He walked her outside to their covered sealed patio. Sam sat on the lounge and motioned for her to sit between his legs. He placed baby monitor on the side table and covered them up with the blanket. Mercedes smiled as she cuddled close to him laying her head on his chest.

"I want to watch the sunrise while making out with my wife" he whispered linking their fingers together. Mercedes rose up and kissed him. "Not yet Cede" Sam smiled breaking the kiss

Mercedes pouted "Then what are we going to do"

"I can talk about the ABC of my wife" he grinned

"The ABC"?

"A is for ass" he wiggled his eyebrows as his hands wandered to the subject squeezing it "B is for brains or boobs I can't decide"

Mercedes shoved him playfully "It better be brains, mister" she laughed.

Sam winked "C is for cumming 'cause I know you don't fake it the way you scream" he brushed his lips against hers as the sky turned a hazy pink. "D is for damn my woman is fine, E is for electricity cause we still have a spark. F is for Forever…" 

"Hey what are you two doing" Kurt asked poking his head through the open door.

"Err watching the sunrise" Sam said nudging his head toward the door hoping he would get the hint.

Kurt came out and grabbed Mercedes hand and started to pull her out of her husband's embrace. Sam grabbed her other hand. "Kurt, go"

"Come on Evans I need my best friend. I have a full day plan for us" Kurt pulled her too her feet.

"So do I" Sam said standing.

"Sam let me go with Kurt I promise I'll make up to you" she smiled kissing him.

"Sam" Skye said "it has been to long" she hugged him

Sam squeezed her "It's has been a while"

"Uh yeah had to hear you had your baby from Santana".

"Yeah sorry there was complication" Sam sighed leading her into her into the family room to sit.

"Santana told me how's Mercedes"?

"She doing well holding up better than I am" he gave a small smile.

Skye patted his knee "How are you"

"Good ready for training camp to start" 

"I heard Romo out"

"Yeah he was cool people, but well I'm the starter"

"That is totally awesome Sam I'm so proud…proud enough for season passes"?

"Sure"

"Where's Micah"? Sam got up and took Micah from the basinet where he was sleeping and placed him in her arms "Oh my he's adorable he's like the perfect mix of both of you".

"Thanks" he smiled.

Skye rocked "Any plans for one more Mercedes said she wanted three or four"

"No I'm done" Sam shook his head

Skye looked up from making faces at Micah "What Sam why"

"I almost lost her this time and last time I almost lost Simeon. So no more kids" he starred at his son.

"Have you told Mercedes"?

"No".

"What she going to think when you slap a condemn on"

Sam shrugged "All I know is that I don't want to go through it again". 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: **Siblings** by Yinx

Sam woke a few days later to is wife snuggled close in his arms. He smiled as he kissed her gently watching her stir and wake up

"Sam what are you doing"?

"Kissing my beauty wake" he grinned.

"So sweet" she smiled sleepily moving out of his arms. Sam pulled her back. "Sam I need to check on Micah".

Sam grabbed her at her nap bring her lips down to his. "He's fine Yawne, I don't hear him". She giggled as she kissed him back. Sam moved on top of her coaxing her mouth open with his tongue both moaning with pleasure as their hands roamed over each other's bodies. He backed out of the kiss suddenly

"What's wrong" Mercedes asked slightly confused.

"Nothing" he stroke her cheek. "Sometimes I just can't believe we found each other again" his fingers wander to her lips.

Mercedes smiled and cupped his face "When it's meant to be, it will happen Sam". She pecked his lips "And we have two beautiful children to show for it".

"I did do a pretty good job" Sam smirked glancing over at Micah basinet.

"You really do think you helped" she teased looking up at him

Sam looked down at her raising an eyebrow "I did too help and I didn't hear any complaints from you only 'Oh god, Oh god' and some 'Fuck me' and maybe a scream or many" he mimicked her with a lopsided grin on his face.

Mercedes felt heat creep into her cheeks as she looked into her husband's eyes. "What can I say my husband knows what he working with and how to work it".

Sam nuzzled his face with hers his cheeks glowing red. "Stop it Woman"

"Maybe he can show me how to work it and get started on baby three"? She asked softly.

"Love making will have to wait a couple more weeks, and no baby making not until that one can walk, Cede" Sam chuckled nodding his head towards Micah.

"Deal" Mercedes said bringing his lips back to hers as a knock came on their door.

Sam cursed under breath "Who is it"?

"Daddy it's me" Simeon yelled through the door

Sam smiled down at his wife "You sure you want more"?

"Yup, big family, remember" Mercedes laughed as Sam let her sit up "Come in Lil' Bit".

Sam fell back defeated and was tackled by a curly headed four year old with Avatar pajamas "Why are you so excited Bit"? He held Simeon above him superman style

"Daddy, it's my birthday" Simeon smiled down at his father

"Really must have slipped my mind Happy Birthday, Simeon" Sam sat up smiling giving his son a hug "No wonder you're an early bird today".

"Cause he catches the worm Papa taught me that"

"Happy B-day, Lil Bit" Mercedes smiled kissing his cheek before she got up and checked on Micah. She picked him up and got back in bed. "Micah's awake, Simeon I bet he wishes you a Happy Birthday too. You want to say thank you"? Mercedes asked sitting Micah up to face his family.

"No" Simeon said avoiding the baby as he moved to sit on the other side of his father.

"That was rude, Simeon" his father scolded gently "Why don't you want to say thank you" Sam looked down at him.

"I hate him" their son said nonchalantly as he played with the edge of the comforter laying back against Sam He looked much like his father when things didn't go his way.

"Simeon, no we don't use that word" Mercedes said sternly

Simeon shoulders sagged at his mother's disapproval "I don't like him" he glared at the baby.

"Why not" Sam asked as Simeon shrugged his shoulders.

"We can't fix it if you don't tell us, Lil' Bit" Mercedes said gently, glancing worried at Sam.

"I don't know"

Sam picked his son up and put him on his lap "Simeon you want to tell us why you don't like your brother" he asked making his son look at him.

Simeon sighed big like it was an effort to talk "He made mommy sick why we had to stay in the hospital"

"Simeon I wasn't sick" Mercedes smiled gently. She shifted Micah so her eldest could sit in her lap as well. Simeon crawled to her lap as she gave Micah to Sam.

Simeon wrapped his arms around her "Grandmother said you were dying then she read me 'The Fall of Freddie the Leaf'". He mumbled into her chest.

Mercedes looked at Sam who gave her a slight smile. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, Baby Boy. I'll be around for a long time" she whispered pulling him closer and stroking his curls.

"I'll make sure mommy sticks around, Simeon" Sam said

Simeon lifted his head and looked at him "You promise"

"Scouts honor" Sam held up the salute. Simeon wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "Oh sure, don't wipe your nose on your mother but me I'm a human tissue". Mercedes kicked him laughing as Simeon looked at both of them confused. Micah cooed and they all smelt it. "Ugh, now I get shit on too" Sam said holding Micah at arms' length. He looked at Mercedes.

She hopped out of bed "Make a run for it, Bit" she cried smiling hold out her hand at Simeon who took it both running for the door laughing.

"COWARDS"! Sam yelled after them.

"What are we going to do about Lil Bit, Sam" Mercedes asked.

The small family sat in their family room. Simeon sat on the floor playing with his new toys Micah was in a bouncer trying to decide if his fist or his rattle was more interesting. Their parents sat on the couch Mercedes sketching her fall designs her legs draped over her husband's lap.

Sam glanced down at his sons from watching his classic football game. "What do you mean Yawne"?

"I mean how are we going to get Simeon to like his brother" she looked at him worried.

Sam smiled "There's nothing we can do, Babe".

"But he's not happy" she looked at her eldest.

"He looks happy to me" Sam chuckled as Simeon crashed cars on his new Hot Wheels playset.

"Sam it's not funny"

"Cede trust me it's just a faze. I didn't like Stevie when he was born and I was way older than Bit".

"I don't think "

"If it isn't a faze all the more reason to enroll him in school"

"No, no, I definitely didn't say that" Mercedes crossed her arms "I'm doing just fine homeschooling him".

"Yes you are, but one of the reasons he doesn't know how to act around kids is because of that" Sam said gently.

Mercedes looked sadly at Simeon "But he will miss me."

Sam unfolded her arms taking her hands he pulled her up so he could kiss her "Meaning you are going to miss him."

"Same difference" she said miserably.

Sam stroked her cheek "Maybe at first but he will love school otherwise where will he meet his best friends and his soul mate".

"Your right" she sighed still looking at her son.

"Wow I don't hear that often" Sam laughed kissing her cheek.

"Don't get too use to it, Mister" she smiled going back to her sketches.

"Hi and welcome to Morning Star Academy my name is Ms. Gloria Martinez Headmistress here. You must be the Evans". The 4'9 woman shook their hands beaming between them all.

A few weeks after his birthday; Simeon parents, with a still reluctant Mercedes, decided to enroll him in school.

"Yes, I'm Mercedes my husband Samuel and our sons Simeon and Micah". Mercedes introduced her family.

"Nice to meet you all" she smiled ushering them into her office. "So welcome to our academy and Simeon is the child you want to enroll here" she looked between the four year old and three month old.

"You have a nursery" Sam asked glancing down at Micah who was strapped to his chest in a baby carry.

"Yes, we start at six weeks".

Sam looked at his wife. "Don't even" she glared back.

Ms. Martinez chuckled, "No worries we are here to talk about Simeon. He will have to be tested to see where he is at. We test today and you will know by the end of the day if he is accepted or not".

A few hours later Ms. Martinez rushed into the waiting room. "Um we will be accepting him" she beamed.

"I thought we wouldn't know until later" Sam asked confused.

"Yes well you have an exceptional child. He can speak Italian and Spanish fluently, he knows math up to the second grade. His English skills are easily third grade material and let me not start on social and problem solving, which I've seen fourth grades struggle with" Ms. Martinez almost squeal with excitement.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other "Wait. You're serious"? Mercedes asked.

"Yes the best I've seen in years. The only thing he needs is reading skills.  
>But still he's reading on a first grade level but which is still amazing".<p>

"You can credit my wife" Sam said putting his arm around Mercedes. "She's been homeschooling him".

"Well I must say you did wonderful job" Ms. Martinez smile. "We loved to have Simeon at our school".

"Woman wake up" Sam shook his wife as she laid asleep with Simeon in his room that night.

"What" she asked sleepily opening her eyes.

Sam smiled down at her "You need to go to bed".

"I am in bed" she stifled a yawn.

"My bed, Woman, you know that"

"Can't I say here" she asked feeling Simeon snuggle closer to her. She had fallen asleep reading him a bedtime story.

"No" he whispered. Sam gently rolled his son off his mother and picking her up putting her over his shoulder. He closed the door quietly behind them.

"Sam, you're not sharing maybe you need to go back to school too" Mercedes said enjoying the view of her husband's backside.

He walked down the stairs "I don't share my wife that sounds nasty"

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it" she reached down a pinched his butt.

"Well I don't" Sam slipped his hand into her panties and pinched her clit in response. "Stop squirming Woman or I'm going to drop you on your head".

"I...I would if you stopped p…pinching me" she gasped

""Where"? He smiled locking the door to their room.

"You know where, Samwise"

Sam set her down on their bed. "No I don't know, Cede. Tell me where did I pinch you" he grinned mischievously moving in between her legs and raising over her brushing his lips across her forehead.

"Yes you do" she said defiantly back.

Sam chuckled, "I like guessing games". He unbuttoned her shirt kissing her gently "Was it here" he asked pinching one of her nipples gently

"No" she gasped

He pinched the other the same "Here"?

"No" she whimpered

Sam rose up gently coaxing her onto her back. "I think I know where" he mumbled his lips wandering to the breasts. His hand slipped back into her panties "It's here" he smiled pinching her again Mercedes moaned her hand entered through his boxer opening and began stroking him "I'll take that as a yes" he gazed down at her slipping his two fingers inside her.

A knock came to the door. Sam swore loudly "Who the fuck is it"?

"Daddy, it's me" Simeon yelled

"What do you want"?

"Be nice" Mercedes warned in a whisper.

"I want mommy"

"Wait. Why the hell…"

"Sam" Mercedes said softly "Yes Simeon what is it"?

"I want you to come sleep in my bed with me" their son still yelling through the door.

"No" Sam yelled towards the door "she cannot"

"Can I sleep with you"?

"No, you cannot" Sam yelled again. Mercedes removed Sam's hand and buttoned up her shirt. "Cede, no" Sam whined

"It's just for one night" she said

Sam swore as he got out of bed and unlocked the door "Come on in you little c-blocker" he said bitterly watching his child run into the room and up on the bed.

"He gets his rudeness from his father" Mercedes hissed hugging her son. Sam stuck his tongue out and grabbed a pair of her underwear. "What are you doing" Mercedes asked pointing to her garments raising an eyebrow.

"I can't have to real thing and you left me hard as a rock got to go knock one out" he said matter of factly.

"With my underwear" she laughed

He winked as he left the room "What else am I supposed to use, Cede". 


	12. Chapter 12

**Mercedes Evans ** ** Sam Evans**

**Simeon Meir Evans ** ** Micah Shiloh Evans**

**Mrs. Winterbourne ** ** Raul Monterey**

Chapter 11:** How Many? **by Yinx

"Cede, Babe...Mercedes let go".

Morning Star Academy was a year around school which meant Simeon's mother had to let him go sooner than she expected. The family stood just inside the door to the small classroom.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Winterbourne you must be the Evans".

Sam stopped trying to pry open his wife's hand from around his sons to shake the woman's hand. "Yes hi" he smiled. "My wife Mercedes son Simeon and other son Micah" he pointed to the baby. "I'm Sam".

"Welcome to K-4, Simeon" Mrs. Winterbourne bent down smiling. "Do you want to see your desk"? Simeon nodded following his teacher and leading his mother over.

"Mercedes let go of his hand" Sam whispered firmly as he followed close behind. Mercedes let out a sad sigh and let her sons hand go as he sat at the desk. Simeon smiled up at his parents.

"Mommy, look at my name" Simeon pointed to his name tag on his desk.

"Yes it's very nice, baby" Mercedes choked back tears. Sam placed his arm around his wife and gave her strong squeeze.

"Well our parents should be leaving soon" Mrs. Winterbourne smiled at them before she went off to talk to other parents.

Mercedes sniffed as she knelt down beside her son "Okay Simeon if you want to come home at any time you just tell Mrs. White to call me and I'll come straight over".

"Okay Mommy" her son smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"But you're a big boy now so you won't call will you" Sam asked.

"No, Daddy, I'm a big boy. Mommy, stop it" he whined as Mercedes kissed his cheeks and he wiped them off.

"Okay just one more, I promise" she smiled as she kissed him three more times before standing. "Be good".

"See you this afternoon, Bit" Sam smiled giving him a strong hug then took his wife's hand and led her out.

"One down" he smiled at her as they drove home "And one to go".

"Maybe I should stay with him for his first day, you know make sure he's adjusting well" she looked at him.

"He won't be able to adjust when your there".

"I miss him" she whispered she looked down at her phone where the lock screen was her family.

Sam took her hand and kissed it "I'll miss him too but he'll be fine".

Sam leaned against the door post of his wife office watching her draw life size patterns out on parchment paper. "Are you okay, Cede" he asked coming in and sitting on the couch behind her, he had just put Micah down for a nap.

Mercedes sighed as she sat back on her legs "No but I have to be, right" she glance back at him sadly

Sam put the baby monitor on the side table "It will get better" he gave her a smile taking her and sitting her on his lap. "You have another Roo in your pouch you can keep for a few years".

"Can he stay a year longer than, Bit" she asked sadly

Sam kissed her cheek "We'll see" he pulled her close. He took her hand and began declaring thumb war. He watched her smile as he snuggle her neck. "Lil Bit will be home sooner than you think, Cede".

"Okay" she gave him reassured smile as she pinned his thumb.

"Cheater" Sam chuckled kissing her.

"I'm not cheating" she backed out of the kiss

"Yes you are faking that pout" he chuckled as he intertwine their fingers. He moved her down on the sofa "It's cute and sexy at the same time" he moved on top of her.

"If I remember high school correctly you pouted more than I ever did" she grinned up at him.

"Cause you wouldn't give me your Cupcakes, Woman" Sam smiled pecking her lips.

"If I had we probably would have had Simeon a lot sooner" she giggled between his kisses.

"I would have married you a lot sooner too" he brushed his lips against hers.

"If our fathers didn't hunt you down first" she mumbled

"It would have been worth it" he smiled his lips moving to her neck and hand roamed to her breasts flicking the clasp open through her shirt.

"You know the good thing about Lil Bit not being here is that we can do this without being interrupt" she moaned feeling his hands roam over her thighs.

"Maybe we can finally christen our house My Woman".

"Really Sam, four years later, you're so silly" she laughed

"I'm serious Woman" Sam chuckled "A house is not a home without a good christening".

His hands moved under her shirt dress palming her bare breasts and Mercedes legs opened welcoming him between them. She moaned feeling his bugle grind against her. Mercedes pulled up her husband's shirt, he finished he taking it off, as she went for his belt buckle. She shoved his pants and boxers down taking his member and began stoking it. She smiled as she looked up at him his eyes closed as he let out a loud groan. Mercedes moved her panties aside guiding him inside her. Sam groaned as his flesh met hers then pulled out.

"Sam what's wrong" Mercedes gasped she looked up at him then down. Sam reached and grabbed a condom from his back pocket and began to unwrap it. "What's that" she pointed.

"A condom, where were you in sex-ed class" he chuckled sitting up.

Mercedes sat up as well and punched him "I know what it is, Smartass. I'm saying, what do you think you're doing with it"

Sam started to slip it on his hard member "I'm putting it on, Woman…well trying" he said struggling.

"One" Mercedes smiled taking the condom and trying to put it on herself "try buying your size, Mister… this" she tossed it back at him "is a regular and your more of a large…maybe extra-large"

Sam sat back wide eyed "They have sizes"?

"Two, since you didn't know about the sizes means you shouldn't be buying them anyway" she kissed his lips pulling him back down with her.

Sam felt her try to slip his member back inside her "No" he gasped pulling out.

"What"?

Sam closed his eyes as he spoke "Mercedes, we…I can't do this"

"You're very good at this, Sam" she kissed his chin making her way to his ear hearing him moan. Sam shook his head and moved off her again this time tucking his still hard manhood back in his boxers and pulling up his pants. Mercedes sat up confused "What's wrong, I thought we were christening the house"?

Sam laid his head back sighing loudly "Yawne, I can't get your pregnant"

"I'm on birth control" she moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist smiling at him

"Still, Babe, I can't risk it" he looked at her.

"Is this about me and…the hospital"? Sam nodded. "Baby, we talked about this though. We wanted three maybe four pairs of feet running around…" she smiled cupping his face.

"I don't want any more children" Sam blurted out.

Mercedes' hand dropped down to her lap and starred at him for a long time "Why not"?

"I can't and I refuse to lose you" he said reaching for her but she moved away still starring unblinking. "I'm sorry but I can't go around pretending that everything is all rainbows and bunny rabbits shitting skittles when it's not."

Mercedes closed her eyes then looked at the playpen they had set up for Simeon now it was for Micah use "But we always wanted three maybe four, since high school" she whispered.

Sam sucked in his breath as he flashed back to them cuddling in her teen beat bedroom discussing their future together. 'I want a big family cause I don't want my children to go through being alone all the time' she had told him. Sam blinked back tears and took a deep breath "I know and I'm sorry about breaking my promise but you come first, Mercedes always" he lightly touch her hand.

Mercedes moved away, adjusted her underwear and slipped back down on the floor and began working on her patterns again. "Um…I have a lot of work to do…I…I got to get these patterns in before my deadline" she mumbled.

"Mercedes we are still talking" Sam said gently but firmly watching her and her hands shake.

"I'm done talking right now" she whispered not turning around.

Sam sighed as he sat back and waited. He checked the time of twenty pass "Can we talk now"

"No"

He swore grabbing his shirt as he got her a left her room, hearing the door snap shutting behind him. Sam put his shirt back on while walking into their bedroom and checked on Micah. "You were such a terror in your mother's belly, now you're a sweet baby angel" he whispered picking up his wide awake son. "I bet you're hungry" he made a face and baby cooed. "Well mommy is mad at daddy at the moment and if I took you to her I may not see you 'til dinner…so let's go see if she left some bottles in the frig for you" he made his way to the kitchen.

Placing Micah in a bouncer on the counter as he prepped the baby's bottle "So… Micah can we have a conversation, man to baby"? Micah cooed smiling at his father. "Great" Sam grinned setting a pot on to boil "Beck, mommy is very angry at daddy" he pointed at himself "for saying he doesn't want any more children" he to the pot off and soaked a new bottle in it. "We have forever in a day talked about having three maybe four, which means you would have a little brother or sister when the time comes. But mommy and you were in the hospital for so long…" he sniffed "Anyways the point is I don't want to hurt mommy any more with her being pregnant. What do you think I should do"? Sam filled the bottle with milk and took his son into the family room.

"I know for damn sure I won't be getting any anytime soon" he tested the bottle then put it in Micah's mouth. He watched his son suck on the nipple then push it out with his tongue "Look now, I know it's not the real thing but trust me it's the same stuff comes out". He squirted a little milk on his fingers and let Micah taste it then replaced the bottle. "Okay back to my problems" Sam smiled as his son began to feed. "Like I said I won't be getting any well not 'til I get some condoms that fit. Did you know they came in different sizes… of course not you're the product of never having to get a box of them anyways" Sam sighed. "What we going to do about mommy, Beck"?

Sam woke an hour later from a nap on the couch. A sleeping Micah laid safe and secure on his father's chest. Sam got up and put Micah back in his basinet in their bedroom. His stomach growled and he went back into the kitchen. He noticed Mercedes still hadn't come out of her room making them both a plate with sandwiches and chips he made his way back to her door. Shifting the food laden tray he knocked "Mercedes I have lunch".

"No thank you I'm not very hungry" came her voice through the door.

"Mercedes, you need to eat"

"I'm not hungry, Sam; stop trying to make me talk to you"!

Sam set the tray down on the floor and pounded on the door. "Open the fuckin door, now" he yelled

"I told you, NO"!

Sam growled as he reach up on the door trim and grabbed the key he opened her door.

"You have a key" she looked at him in shock.

"Of course I do" he rolled his eyes marching towards her as she back against the far wall. "Woman, I want to talk to you, now" he said pinning her between him and the wall.

"Well I don't want to talk to you" she said defiantly

"That's fine you can listen" he growled again. Sam sucked in a big breath before he started "Mercedes I love you. It seems like every day I think I can't fall even deeper in love with you, I do" he touched her forehead with his

"I love you too, Samuel" she whispered.

A smiled crept across his face "No, you said you didn't want to talk to me" he thumbed her lips

"Shut up" Mercedes rolled her eyes

Sam chuckled at her small smile "I love you too much to put you through everything again" he wrapped his arms around her hold her tight against him.

"Every pregnancy is different, Sam" Mercedes whispered to his chest feeling him place his head on top of hers, he shook it. "We won't know unless we try"

"I don't want to try, Yawne. We can still make love, well once I get the proper condom. But I don't want to baby make any more." Mercedes was silent along time. "You understand, right"?

Mercedes nodded as she tried pushing out of his arms, "Let me go" she whispered.

Sam heart sank as he watched her return to her work. He stepped outside the room grabbed her plate, setting it on her desk running his hand through his hair. "I...I set your lunch on the desk, Yawne"

"Thanks"

He tried not to react to the coldness in her voice he never wanted to hear it again "Um I gave Micah a bottle and put him down for a nap"

Mercedes moved her finished patterns off the floor and put them in a bin "Thank you, Sam" she whispered.

There was the coldness again. "Funny thing was that when I gave him the bottle he spit it right out. He doesn't like artificial nipples" he laughed still starring at her.

"That is funny", Mercedes started through her fabric swatches as she sat at her design desk.

Sam almost preferred the silent treatment compared to this. He did smile seeing her take a chip from the plate "Mercedes say something"

"I've been talking to you; I doubt you want the silent treatment back"

Sam sighed sadly "I'm doing this for you"

"No, Sam you're not doing this for me" she looked at him for the first time in hours. Sam saw that her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was a slight pink. "You're doing this because of your own insecurities".

"You're being selfish" he spat watching tears come to her eyes again.

Mercedes crossed her arms across her chest "Maybe I am but it's my body that goes through nine months of…" she sniffed.

"You've never made it to nine months, Mercedes, that's what I'm telling you the odds are against you having babies"

"Why does this bother so much, Sam? Seeing that you broke your promise of how many children you _really_ wanted. Or was it all a lie to get me to sleep with you"?

"I never lied to you. I still want more children…" he stepped closer to her; he closed his eyes wishing she would stop moving away from him, he hated this distance feeling he was getting from her right now.

Mercedes turned back to her samples looking but not seeing them "Our problem is what happened is still haunting you, Baby, and you're taking it out on me. It's not right or fair for you to it." She saw him through her lashes come over and lean against her desk beside her "I heard you talking to Micah about this, it means a lot but I think he's a little young for such adult conversations" she tried covering up her smile.

Sam looked at the baby monitor on the side table "Well my wife didn't want to talk to me, Harriet what was I supposed to do, spy" he asked.

Mercedes shrugged "I needed to cool down, Sam. You really disappointed me"

"I'm sorry I never want you to be disappointed in me, Mercedes." He placed his hand on top of hers linking their fingers. "I just think two is enough for us. We don't need to tempt fate in try…"

Mercedes looked up at him "Is this why you want a girl? Was this you're plan all along"? Sam looked down at his hands sucking on his cheeks. "We should go get Simeon, they get out early this week" she put down her samples and headed for the door Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms "I told you to let me go" she tried pushing away from him

"I'm sorry, but yes. If we had a girl I don't know if I had wanted more children." He felt her tense in his arms "I was all for having and giving you the big family you always wanted but after Simeon was born and we almost lost him…I went back to only want two children…and with you and Micah… so no more children."

"We need to pick Simeon up from school" she glared at him finally shoving him hard enough that he let her go. Mercedes turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"It was great, Mommy" Simeon said helped getting in the back seat by an pickup attendant, he buckled himself into the booster. "I got homework too, like you gave me at home"!

Mercedes turned around in the passenger seat "That's great. Did you make any friends"?

Simeon brushed some of his curls out of his face "There's this girl that won't spot poking me and she pulls my hair"

"Maybe she likes you" Sam said looking at his son through the rearview mirror "It's that Evans charm, girls and woman can't resist us" he smiled at Mercedes who shook her head.

"What about school? Did you go to your different classes" Mercedes asked.

_Due to Simeon's academic performance he was transferred to different classes for his skills. For math he attended the second grade class, for English he attended third grade class. His parents and the school thought this was the best solution so he would be around kids his own age and get the education he deserved. _

"Ms. Oliver is my handler she takes me to my other classes and sits with me, too"

"That's great, Bit. What do you want for…" Sam asked as he pulled up into their driveway and saw Raul's car. "What is he doing here, Mercedes" he glared at her.

Mercedes watched Raul get out of his car "How the hell should I know, Samuel" she hissed getting out.

Sam parked the car and got Micah and Simeon out of the car and headed towards them.

"Samuel and babies" Raul nodded. "Good to see you again" he extended his hand.

"What are you doing here" Sam asked not taking his hand

Mercedes took Micah from him and grabbed Simeon hand "Let's go do your homework, Bit, while daddy shows everyone how tough he is" she glared at Sam before heading inside.

Sam transferred the glare to Raul as they followed. Mercedes got Simeon started on his homework and got a bottle for Micah before she joined the men in the family room.

"Well Ishq, I was talking to Isbel and she wants you to come and put together a sample collection for her" Raul smiled.

Mercedes eyes widen "Seriously, you're not joking are you"?

"I wouldn't joke about this" he placed a hand on her knee "What do you say"?

Sam cleared his throat as he sat next to his wife and removed Raul's hand "Who's Isbel"?

"She was my boss at Via della Spiga for my internship in Milan. She introduced me to Raul" she looked at him.

"Now Is needs an answer soon" Raul said.

"How long would it take" Mercedes asked

"A week; we would fly out on Friday…"

"Wait, no way. Fly out of the country for samples, Mercedes" Sam cried

"It's only a week, Sam" Mercedes looked at him.

Sam folded his arms "No, you're not going" he said firmly at his wife.

"Err… seems like I'm again the bearer of bad news" Raul said getting up.

Mercedes handed Micah and the bottle to Sam "I'm sorry, Raul. Can I give you and answer later" she asked getting up and walking him to the door.

"Of course Ishq" he smiled then left.

Mercedes closed the door and smacked her face in a brick wall as she turned around. "You're not going, Mercedes" Sam said quietly catching her before she fell.

"This is a great opportunity for me Sam" Mercedes looked up at him.

"You just had a baby"

Mercedes pushed herself out of his embrace "Almost five months ago" she hissed making her way back to the family room "I think it's great, I'll take Micah and Simeon can stay with you. You'll be starting training camp next week…"

"Stop pushing me away" he whispered pulling her back into the hall so Simeon and Micah wouldn't hear. "Just because I don't want to have any more children doesn't give you the right to treat me like this"

"Well you made that choice when you decide on your own not to have more. Since when we are making decision without talking to each other first, Samuel Evans; I think what I'm doing is very responsible, I'm including you into my decision and yet you have no say" she spat at him.

Sam let her go walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. Mercedes burst into tears as she went after him. She watched him drive off ignoring her calls for him to come back.

Sam sat in his car starring at the house. Mercedes was right as always, he thought, it wasn't fair they had decided that they were going to have a house full of children. It was what she always wanted and what he had he had agreed on. 'Will you give me three maybe four children, Mercedes'? 'Yes'. He had gone back on his promise after he told her never would.

He got out of the car shoving his hands in his jean pockets and lean against the car. She was right it was his own insecurities that she would leave him for Raul maybe Foile. He snorted "Not after she knocked his lights out" he smiled softy. Then what was wrong with him. 'You're afraid she'll die this time' his back of his mind said. Sam felt tears in his eyes; there were too many close calls for him to even want another child. He knew if she got pregnant again and something happened Mercedes would choose to save their baby first. Sam wiped his nose as he made his way into the dark house.

He opened the door to their bedroom and switch the light on to find Mercedes sitting on the sofa with her knees up to her chest "I didn't know if you would come back" she sniffed gazing at him; her eyes were red and puffy as ever.

"I'll _always_ come back, Mercedes" Sam whispered.

Mercedes stumbling off the couch embraced him "I won't go on Friday and we can stay at two kids; just don't leave me like that again, Sam, please" she sobbed into his shirt.

Sam squeezed her hard as he started to cry as well "I hate fighting, Mercedes" he sniffed into her hair.

"So do I"

The couple held each other for the better part of twenty minutes before Sam pulled away slightly cupping her face with both hands. He gave her a small smile "Okay, we still need to duke it out, Cede otherwise this ugly cry moment is going to be in vain" he thumbed away her tears.

Mercedes nodded as he let go and stepped away from her. "No one's future is certain, Sam" she whispered to her hands "I know the real reason that you don't want any more children is because you're afraid I'll die" she glanced up a saw him nod. "My 'track record' isn't that good" she put up air quotes "And I can't promise anything like that won't happen again, but isn't the third time the charm"?

"I don't want to take that risk even if it is, Mercedes"

"Do you still find me attractive" she whispered not making eye contact wiping her cheeks. "I know I've lost some weight and.."

Sam cupped her chin and brushed his lips light across hers "Woman, if I could keep you in my bed for the rest of our lives, making love to you, I would. My goal is to make sure you're happy with me"

Mercedes stepped back "Yes, but today I haven't been" she sighed "I'm not saying I want a baby right now cause I just had one, but in the future I will want another child" she watched him walk over to the basinet. "Sam"?

"Where's Micah"?

"In his room, I didn't know if we would still be fighting or not"

"Can we compromise on _one _more" he shuddered starring at the empty crib.

"Yes."

Sam turned around "Will it make you happy"?

"Yes and you making love to me will" she smiled.

Sam shook his head "I don't have any condoms" he watched her shoulders sag as she turned towards to bathroom.

"Mercedes, I want to I really do, I just can't… you understand" he followed her.

Mercedes splashed water on her face "Yes, I do, you say one thing and do another. Is this is going to be my life now with you" she wiped her face with a towel.

Sam pinned her against him and the counter "Do you feel that" Sam growled pressing himself hard against the small of her back "Do you? I don't want to make love to you now because all this angst in the air between us. I won't have angry sex with you" he starred at her in the mirror.

"Here we go again. Always scared of what will, might, and probably won't happen" she sneered back at his reflection.

"You think I don't want to make love to you, you're wrong. I'll have to hold back to make sure I don't bang you like a drum" he hissed turning her around to face him.

"Maybe if you did bang me you'd see I would be able to take it" she said back. "I'm stronger than I look, Sam"

Sam stepped back let her go "You wouldn't be able to take me, Woman trust me".

"Never know til you try" she began taking off her dress

Sam took off his shirt and began to unbuckle his belt "Fine, let's go at it then"

"Fine" Mercedes unsnapped her bra and took it off.

"Good" he pull down his pants and boxers

Mercedes trembled slightly as she stepped out of her panties "Good" she whispered feeling his arms around her and his lips find hers.

She whimpered feeling his fingers enter her and begin to pump her hard "You still want me to bang you, Cede" Sam groaned against her lips. Her essence began to spill into his hand.

Mercedes knees began to turn into jelly. Her hands moved to his manhood stroking it fast her eyes met his "I'll tell you if you bang or if it's just a light tap"

Her husband picked her up walked back into their bedroom; laying her down on the bed Sam moved on top of her, he entered her seconds later reminding himself to pull out at his release. His head went foggy feeling his wife around him for the first time since Micah was born. "You're on" he whispered gripping her hips firmly as his thrusts became harder and harder. Sam swore when she met every single one.

"I told…you I could keep…up" she gasped gripping the pillows above her head as she gazed still defiantly at him.

"We'll see" Sam smirked pulling out and in one move turned her over on her stomach. 'Impressive' he heard her say as he laid himself on top of her. Sam softly brushed her hair away from her ear "Let's play a game, Cede. It's called 'How Many Times Can Yawne Scream'"?

"How do you play" Mercedes asked looking at him.

Sam slipped himself back inside her watching her eyelids flutter as she bit her bottom lip. "The rules are each time I make you scream I get to make love to you when and anywhere I want it, and I mean anywhere"

Mercedes felt a shiver as her husband kissed her down her spine "What if I don't scream" she sighed.

"You will, you always scream, Love" he began slowly rolling his hips as he squeezed her butt "So it's a win, win for me I get to hear you scream and bang you whenever I want".

Mercedes rose up to her hands and knees glancing back at him "What if I win" she moaned.

"I highly doubt you'll win" he cupped her face kissing her gently then gave her another hard thrust.

"Fuck" Mercedes whimpered as she turned back, her cross gazed captured the headboard. She bit her lip as a scream caught in her throat. Grabbing the iron rods she hung on for dear life.

Sam smirked watching her he leaned forward "Just a matter of time, Yawne" he whispered in her ear. He moved one hand around her waist and in between her legs as he found what he was looking for.

"That's cheating" she gasped loudly as Sam rubbed and pinched her clit. She turned glaring at him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary that I'm doing, Cede" he smirked as he continued to love her. Mercedes turned around placing her face in the pillows as her body began to shake. "Nope, no pillows, can't hear you scream", Sam pulled her up as he sat down. He lifted her up and turned her around to face him. "Want to watch you cum, My Woman" he smiled up at her as he began moving her hips hard against him.

She clung to him "I'm not going to scream, Sam" Mercedes choked the words out past the scream in her throat.

Sam kissed her "We have all night and I'm a patient man" he whispered caressing her back softly as he strokes picked up speed and intensity.

Mercedes buried her face in his neck keeping her mouth tightly shut. She felt her body near the edge and Sam was nowhere near there. Sam gave her one soft thrust and she screamed as she came on him. She tried to move off him so her orgasm wouldn't last so long but he held her firm. Sam stopped moving holding her tight as she trembled in his arms. He swore quietly feeling her squeeze his still hard member.

Sam lifted her head so he could look at her "Beautiful" he whispered watching her whimper as her orgasm was far from over.

Mercedes opened her eyes to his green ones "Thank you" she trembled as she jerked in his arms.

"I'll keep telling you, Mercedes every day if I have to; I can't get enough of you, or your loving"

"I can't satisfy you" she asked sadly.

Sam kissed her forehead "The point is Woman if you didn't satisfy me. I'll never be able to get enough, so I'll just have to keep trying" he watched her blush.

Mercedes gazed at his lips in their perfect lopsided smile "Am I that good, I've never been with anyone so I can't compare"

"You better not compare" he growled pinching her butt "I think that's why our love making is so amazing, we have nothing to compare it to so it is the best sex ever for us"

"I glad you are the only man I've been with, Sam" Mercedes smiled wrapping her arms around his waist she laid her head on his shoulder "I don't think anyone can put it on me like you can"

"Not even Finn"?

"Ewe gross"

"Hey he was your FWB".

"Yeah but I laid out the rules first, he never got to touch me the way you do. I was always your woman"

Sam kissed her hard "Damn straight you are".

"You won your little game, Sam" Mercedes said softly; she smiled when she saw his fist do a victorious pump. She started the get off him only to have him pull her back.

"Not yet, Mercedes" he smiled laying her down on the bed. "The game is 'how many screams'" he smirked down at her and he moved slowly within her.

"Ser…seriously" she gazed up at him.

Sam lifted her legs onto his arms pressing his body against hers kissing her deeply "Yup" he began increasing his speed. "More screams to come, Yawne"

"So was that five or six screams, Yawne" Sam asked pulling his wife close afterwards.

Mercedes shook her head "All I know is that I'm going to be very sore tomorrow"

"You asked for it" he chuckled stroking her cheek.

Mercedes giggled "I know"

"Mercedes I want you to go to Milan" Sam said gazing into her eyes.

"It's okay, Sam I don't want to go" she cupped his face smiling.

Sam placed his hand over hers "Yes you do, like you said it's a great opportunity for you" he kissed her palm.

"I don't want to leave you" she confessed "I was angry earlier and I wasn't thinking straight"

Sam kissed her lightly "I know, but you're still going. Things like this don't happen every day, Babe. And I won't let you pass it up because of me."

"You wouldn't mind if I took Micah with me"?

"No, it will give me man to man time with Simeon"

"Don't go and start talking to him about sex and condoms, Sam" she tried to scold but it came out as a laugh.

"I won't, Micah didn't have any answers for me I doubt Simeon will" he held up his hands in surrender. Mercedes shook her head smiling. "I was thinking maybe we need to have more fights, Cede"

"Why" she had a worried look on her face.

"Because the makeup sex is totally awesome" Sam laughed.

Mercedes punched him "Go to sleep, you have to drop Simeon off at school tomorrow" she nestled herself to her spot.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and intertwined their legs. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you more" Mercedes whispered back.

"Do I smell another challenge afoot" he gazed down at her.

Mercedes kissed him "Maybe" she smiled up at her husband.

Sam watched her snuggle even closer to him closing her eyes. 'To hold you in my arms every night' he smiled remembering. He stroke her hair as he felt her relax drifting away into slumberland "Do I make you happy, Mercedes" he asked softly not knowing if he would get an answer.

"Every day Samwise" she mumbled already half sleep.

Sam smiled watching her sleep for a while. Getting up he went a turned off the bedroom light. Sam moved her slowly of the covers and got back in bed. Pulling the covers over them he moved closer to her nestling his face to her, kissing her softly "I'll give you three maybe four children, Mercedes, I promise and I won't break it this time". He tucked strain of hair behind her ear. "Promise me you'll always be happy by my side' and I'll promise to make you proud of me; I never want to disappoint you again" he whispered. Mercedes snuggled closer as Sam took that as an "I promise, too"


	13. Chapter 13

Sam Evans Mercedes Evans

Simeon Evans Micah Evans

Skye Willow Santana Lopez

Raul Monterey Isbel Laurent

Chapter 12: **Without You** by Yinx

"Samuel Beck Evans she hasn't been gone three hours, get the fuck up"! Skye yelled at him

"Go away" he mumbled pulling his wife's pillow closer and burying his face deeper as he laid in their bed.

"Her plane hasn't even made it out of the U.S. yet"

"Leave me alone"

"Sam, seriously this sad school boy shit has to stop, Simeon isn't even acting like this and he's four"

"I miss her" he felt tears come as he breathed in her scent.

"So does Simeon but you don't see him balled in a fetal position sloppily hold the last thing she touched"

"_I thought we said we weren't going to do this Sam, being away from each other this long" Mercedes whispered to her husband chest as he held her tight at the airport that morning._

"_Plans change" he choked back a sob tangling a hand in her hair as he squeezed her harder._

"_I don't want to go anymore" she sounded like a little girl not wanting to go to camp after being packed and ready to go for two weeks._

_Sam brushed his lips against her forehead "You have to Babe, you'll be back soon, and I'll be waiting in this spot for you"_

"_But this is drop off you would need to go to arrival" she muttered._

_Sam smacked her butt "Okay Smartass, if you want to be technical" he laughed._

"_Sam, what have I told you about smacking my ass" Mercedes smiled slyly up at him_

_Sam raised an eyebrow as he moved Micah stroller to block what he was about to do from view. He pulled his wife tightly against him as his hand slipped into her jeans and panties. "Every time" he asked feeling her damp feminine heat._

_"Yes" Mercedes rose up in her toes wrapping her arms around his neck kissed him deeply. Sam groaned pulling her closer. "We do a sexy phone chat, too" she said slyly. _

"_Stop reading my mind, Woman" he mumbled "I should have banged you last night. Now I have to wait a week…unless there's a bathroom around here" he scanned the terminal._

"_We have Micah, Sam" Mercedes giggled as she looked at her son in the stroller next to them._

"_Fine, here comes Raul anyway" he muttered bitterly._

"_Be nice" she whispered as Raul approach them. _

"_Ishq, you made it! I confess I didn't think you would show" he glanced at Sam._

"_Sam and I thought it was a good opportunity so here I am" she smiled at her friend._

"_Great, well we should going" he said giving her hers and Micah's ticket then turned to check his bag._

_Mercedes turned back to her husband "Kiss me" she smiled up at him._

"_Always" Sam grinned cupping her face and obliging her._

"_Seriously, Fuck Rabbits, get a room" came the sarcastic drawl of Santana Lopez._

_Sam sighed letting go of his wife's lips "Nice to see you too Santana"_

_Santana smirked at him "Likewise, Cedes let's get this hot mess started" she said before going over to Raul and he handed her a ticket._

"_You'll tell Simeon I love him every night" she looked up at him. They had dropped off their son at school before heading to the airport._

"_Tell him yourself, you have your laptop right" he asked watching her nod. "We'll video chat every night"._

_Mercedes slowly stepped out Sam's arms "I'm going to miss you" she whispered as she wheel the stroller over to the check in._

"_Not as much as I'm going to miss you" Sam whispered back._

"Sam how about we go to Color Me, Mine they just opened one here" Skye suggested. Sam sat up and wiped his nose. "God, you look like a ten year old who lost his favorite toy"

"I do like to play with her" he smiled

"Okay let's get your nasty ass out of this house" Skye pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks, Skye" Sam smiled hugging her.

She squeezed him back "What are best friends for".

"Cedes you okay" Santana asked as the rode in the town car to the hotel.

Mercedes forced a smile "Yeah I'm fine"

"Liar, you miss your boo don't you"?

Mercedes laughed shaking her head "I do, I've haven't been away from him for more than four days."

"Well I'm glad I have my own room so I don't have to hear you two having phone sex" Santana smirked.

"Santana"!

"What you know it's true" she crossed her arms

Mercedes smiled shyly "I was kind of wondering if you could help me with that"

Santana raised an eyebrow "What"?

"The phone sex thing" Mercedes whispered "Well more like video chat"

"God you are such a virgin"

"I'm not a virgin I have two childr…"

"I'm not talking about poppin' your bootylious cherry, Cedes. I mean you and Guppy are so sweet and innocent when it comes to your bedtime manners you don't know the first thing about being kinky."

"We are kinky at least I think so…"

"If you have to think you're not" Santana stated smugly "You're not wanky enough for phone, video sex, period".

"But we have sex all the time…"

"Believe me I know you two do, I'm just as surprise you're sexing it up hasn't had more kids by now"

"Shut up, Satan" Mercedes smiled

"Oh okay, Wheezy, two can play this game" Santana laughed

"_Hello"_

"Hi" Mercedes closed her eyes upon hearing her husband's voice.

Sam sat up in bed grinning ear to ear _"Yawne, I've been waiting for you to call"_

"Sounds like it sleepy head" she smiled into the phone.

"_I was just resting my eyes. Simeon was supposed to wake me up. But he flaked out on me"_ Sam glancing at the sleeping four year old beside him.

"Don't wake him tell him mommy loves him when he wakes up"

"_Daddy loves Mommy too"_ Sam sighed sadly missing her

Mercedes rolled her eyes "Such a dork, Mommy loves Daddy too"

"_I miss you"_ he said in barely a whisper.

Mercedes felt tears in her eyes "I miss you too. I should go so you can sleep"

Sam closed his eyes _"Okay, I hate this…being any from you"_

"I know, I hate it too…maybe next time you can come with me"?

"_In a flash, Babe"_

"I love you Sam, always"

"_Forever will I love you Mercedes. Kiss Micah goodnight for me"_

"I will, kiss Simeon and tell him mommy will be back soon. Night Sam"

"_Morning, Cede"_

Mercedes clicked off the phone and wiped her tears. She went to the bathroom and reapplied her makeup when Santana came in.

"Cedes, I'm nervous as hell. Why did you have to get me an interview" she scolded.

"Sorry but I thought your jewelry line was a little too good to pass up this opportunity" Mercedes smiled at her through the mirror as she dapped lip gloss on.

"True, White Rhino does deserve a world-wide audience" Santana crossed her arms thinking.

"What does Lauren have to say about you using the name you used to call her as your jewelry line" Mercedes asked

"She gets ten percent to shut her up so I don't have to do anti bullying therapy" Santana shrugged.

Sam looked at his son as he they ate breakfast that Sunday morning. "Are you okay Bit"? The four year old pushed his eggs around the plate. "Are the eggs okay"?

"Mommy doesn't cook my eggs like that" he sighed heavily.

"Really is my cooking that bad". The child nodded. Sam chuckled "I'm hurt, Bit, I thought I did a good job".

Simeon sniffed "No, I want mommy to cook my food"

Sam sighed looking down at his plate he have to agree with his son. They meal didn't look appetizing at all, brown eggs almost too crispy bacon and burnt toast.

"When is mommy coming home" sad grey eyes asked looking at him.

"Friday"

"I miss mommy, Daddy" Simeon said as crocodile tears appeared on his cheeks.

Sam got up and picked up his eldest feeling his son arms wrap tightly around his neck. It just hit him that this was his sons first time away from his mother besides their honeymoon. Actually he was away from Simeon for his games more. He realized he hated being away, even if was for four days at a time; they were four days he would never get back. The way Simeon treated him proved it; his son didn't show as much affection to him as he did his mother. Something had to change. Sam gave his child a strong squeeze "Simeon she'll be back real soon, I promise". Sam felt him squeeze back locking his legs around his waist. "I'm not going anywhere either" he whispered.

Simeon leaned back and looked at his father. "Promise"?

Sam smiled "Scouts honor" he wiped his sons tear stains. "How about some ice cream"?

"For breakfast" Simeon gave a small smile.

"Yes but don't tell mommy I gave it to you" he shifted his son to his hip as he made his way to the frig "Otherwise you'll have no daddy".

"Cede J, you look stunning" Isbel Laurent beamed hugging her former protégé'.

"Thank you Issy it good to be back" Mercedes smiled.

"It has been to long" the French woman shook her head "You must come home more often. You're married and have a baby now." Isbel stooped to look in the carriage.

"Two actually, my eldest is at home with his father; he just started school".

"Well this one is absolutely adorable" she pinched Micah's cheeks. "Well down to business". She smiled ushering Mercedes into her office. They sat down. "Okay, Cede J I'm doing a collection and I saw your last collection and wanted to do one with you" she said as they sat down.

"Wow okay split down the middle"?

Isbel nodded as her thick accent spoke "Of course, I'll have my lawyer draw something up".

"I'll have mine look it over as well" Mercedes smiled.

"Great!"

Mercedes sat on her hotel bed that night with Micah crawling all over her. She squealed as her request button lit up, clicking on it she was met with grey and green eyes smiling from her computer.

"Mommy" Simeon yelled beaming ear to ear.

"Hi Baby Boy, Samwise" she smiled.

"It's good to see you, Yawne" Sam breathed gazing at his wife.

"Mommy, I miss you" Simeon yelled.

"There's no need to yell. Mommy can hear you just fine" Sam sighed.

"Mommy I miss you" Simeon said lowering his voice.

"I miss you too" Mercedes laughed "You getting ready for school"?

"I'm ready I have to get my lunch. Mommy, guess what daddy made breakfast and it was bad. Mommy when are you going to cook again"?

Mercedes stifled a laugh burst as she glanced at Sam. "I guess I'm not as good of a cook as you, Cede" Sam shrugged.

"Yeah I'll cook when I come home" she gave her son a small smile.

"When you comin' home, Mommy"?

"I'll be there soon, baby" she looked a Sam sadly.

Sam caught the look "Okay, Bit go finish getting ready while I talk to mommy"

"Okay, bye Mommy, I love you" Simeon waved hopping off his father's lap.

Sam watched him leave his office "How long" he asked crossing his arms.

Mercedes could feel tears coming as Micah decided to he was ready to go to bed and snuggled in his mother's lap. "A month" she whispered not making eye contact.

"What! No fucking way, Mercedes" Sam said in a low voice.

"It's just a month, Sam"

"Mercedes look at me" he waited until she did "Mercedes you said a week, not a month. You are not staying that long. I will come over there and drag your arse home if I have to".

"Sam I know wha…"

"No Mercedes you're not talking your way out of this" he spat angrily. "Did you actually think I would go for this" Mercedes sighed looking at Micah wipe his nose in his sleep. "Mercedes answer me"

Mercedes snapped back "Okay, fine, I'll be home on Friday. Are you happy"?

Sam ran his hand through his hair, cursing himself; he didn't want her to quit the job. Placing his face in his hands "I just wish you told me before you left" he mumbled.

"I didn't know it would be this long, Sam. Issy just told me today"

Sam sucked on his cheeks "Okay…okay sorry" he removed his hands.

"I'll be home on Friday. I need to go to sleep. Night, Sam" Mercedes gave him a quick smile before clicking off.

She got off the bed and placed Micah in his crib when her phone rang. _"Hello"_

"Don't ever log off like that again, Mercedes" Sam said on the line.

"_I'm sorry. I'm tired, Sam and it's late"_

"Mercedes, stay do what you need to do"

"_I told you I'll be home on Frid…"_

"And I'm saying if I see you in our house on Friday I will personally, spank you and put up back on the next flight" Sam smiled when he heard her chuckle. "Yawne, stay okay, Simeon and I will be fine."

"_Thank you" she whispered_.

"Babe, you think you can wake up early for some mommy daddy time" he asked.

"_Of course, Sam" she giggled. "I love you"_

"I love you more, night Yawne"

"_Have a good day, Sam" she yawned before hang up._

Sam stared at the phone afterwards thinking 'A month how was he supposed to survive a month with her'. Sam pocketed his cell "This is going to be bad I'm going to go through Yawne withdrawal, already" he sighed "And it's barely Monday". He opened the door and smacked his son in the head with the handle on the other side. Simeon went down crying.

Sam swore as he picked him up "Simeon I'm so sorry" he tried to shush the child cradled in his arms.

"I WANT MOMMY" Simeon screamed trying to push out of his father's arms.

Sam held him firm checking his head. He saw a formation of bruise above the eyebrow. He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed frozen peas from the freezer. "Simeon, shh, it will be okay" he placed the peas on the bruise as he sat at the nook.

"MOMMY"! Simeon sucked in air as he began to wail again. "I…I WAN..WANT MOMMY"!

Sam rocked him "I'm sorry but mommy can't come to you right, now" he looked at his son as it seemed that every hole on his face was leaking some kind of fluid. "I'm very sorry" Sam hugged Simeon to him, feeling him shudder as his screams turned into cries. He continued to rock him pulling out his phone again; speed dial number four.

"Hey Blondie, you finally over your wife sickness" Skye greeted him "Is that Simeon" she asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I…"

"Sam, what did you do"?

Sam frowned "The fuck makes you think I did something"!

"Did you"? She asked matter at factly.

"Yes, but that's not the point." He sighed "Okay so I hit him with the door handle as I was coming out of my office"

"Your wife hasn't been gone two days and you already hurt your kid. And really, of all the things, Sam he ran into a door" she laughed.

Sam chuckled looking at Simeon who had calmed down to a whimper. He switched the peas for the cooler side "Will he be okay should I take him to the ER"?

"I'll be over in a few, we'll see".

"I want mommy" Simeon moaned looking up at his dad; two big tears laced his bottom eyelashes.

"Did you call Merce, yet" Skye asked.

"Hell no" Sam cried wiping the tears away and kissing the bruise.

Skye burst out laughing "Sam you're a riot. You're safe for now until she wishes him goodnight tonight" Skye laugh turned into an evil sounding one.

Sam swallowed hard picturing Mercedes face go from happy to I'm going to _keel_ you in a millisecond. "There goes my mommy and daddy time" he mumbled.

Sam sat on the bed that night starring at the computer on his lap. His heart sank went he saw his wife log on and request to video chat. He pressed accept.

"Hi Baby" she beamed at him.

"Hi" he tried to smile.

Mercedes cocked her head to the side "What's wrong, Sam"?

Sam glanced at Simeon asleep next to him. Skye had said he would be fine but bottle cap size welt on his forehead gave off another story.

"Sam? Sam you're scaring me, where…where's Simeon"?

Sam sighed and faced the music. He lifted his son to show her the bruise.

Mercedes gasped "What happened"? She touched the screen wish she could cradled her Bit.

"I…opened the door and the door handle hit him" Sam saw what he never wanted to see again.

Mercedes eyes turned red as she glared at him "You did this to him"?

"It was an accident, I didn't mean…"

"The week just started Sam. How are you going to handle him for a month…never mind I'm coming home" she scolded sitting back crossing her arms.

'No. we're fine…" Sam began.

"I'm going to see if Issy can let me do the designs at…" Mercedes continued she put Micah in her lap.

"Mercedes, look we're okay, Skye bandaged him up and…"

"Skye was there, okay" she sighed with relief.

"I was here too" Sam said softy, hurt that she didn't include him in that sigh.

"You are also the cause" Mercedes shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I got some frozen peas and put them on otherwise the bump would have been bigger" he said proudly.

"Peas, Sam" she chuckled as Micah pulled at her hair.

Sam shrugged "Okay it's not my best, I'm not a doctor."

"Maybe I should just come home, you're going to be at training camp…"

Sam shook his head "What did I tell you was going to happen if you came back early"?

"You'd give me a spanking"

"I meant it, Woman"

"What if I want a spanking" she said slyly.

Sam laid Simeon back down "I'll give you a good one when you get back. It will be a long one, maybe a day or two. We'll send Bit and Beck over their gunts house." He waggled his eyebrows.

Mercedes laughed as Micah saw his father, started tasting the screen. "Sounds like a plan" she smiled pulling Micah away and wiping the screen.

"So can I have Mommy/Daddy time now" Sam asked gazing at her.

Mercedes opened her mouth to speak as Santana burst in. "Wheezy, why aren't you ready"?

"I'm talking to Sam and I am ready"

Santana got on the bed and looked at the screen "Hey Froggy what's up"?

"Not my dick that's for sure, Cock Blocker" he glared at her.

"Harsh words, Guppy, I'm hurt that you would say such hurtful things seeing that you both aren't good at this" Santana smirked.

"What are you talking about" Sam rolled his eyes.

"One you both have kids in your beds, big no-no."

"Okay Santana, I'm not about to talk to you about our private life" Sam snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey now, you gave that right up when I lived with you for two years. I. Heard. Everything." She smiled winking at a shocked Mercedes. "I've come to the conclusion that you are very good at it" she said unashamed at Sam, who starred at her in shock. "Well my work is done." She took Micah from Mercedes "See you in the lobby in ten" she left the room.

Mercedes blushed hard. "Well I think that was a compliment" Sam chuckled.

"I hope so" Mercedes giggled.

"I hate letting you go, Cede" Sam sighed sadly.

"I know, I hate going, I'll be home soon" she reassured him.

"I love you"

"Love you more" she smiled "Kiss Simeon's boo-boo for me"

Sam chuckled picking his still sleeping son up and doing his wife request as she blew them a kiss and logged off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mercedes Evans ** ** Sam Evans**

**Simeon Evans ** ** Micah Evans**

**Skye Willow ** ** Desmond Foile ** ** Raul Monterey ** ** Santana Lopez ** ** Lauren Puckerman ** ** Brittany Pierce- Lopez ** ** Mykal Pierce-Lopez**

**Chapter 13: Change by Yinx**

He couldn't stop pacing. It felt like the walls of his office were closing in on him. 'Why isn't she here yet' he thought angrily as he move over closer to his desk. His eyes sweeper the paper again 'Big mistake' he turned on his heels and began pacing once more. He cursed wishing he bit his nails, chewed or plucked his hair anything to help him stop thinking about that piece of paper.

The doorbell made him jump he hurried out of his room and passed his wife's office/design room next to his. He stopped and took a few steps in. Suddenly she appeared a simple curl fell into her face. Brushing the curl away she looked up at him smiling big at him from her desk. Her mouth moved but no sound was heard as she held up a sheet of paper with a print she was designing. Sam nodded and returned the smile as her mouth continued to move explaining the design to him. She looked so happy which in turn made him sadder. Her dark curls bounced across her shoulders as she got up holding her arms out for his hug that would never come.

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. The doorbell rang again. He opened them and his wife was gone. He gazed sadly at her chair 'Two more weeks' his mind reassured him 'She'll be home in less than two weeks'. He walked away and opened the door.

Skye walked in smiling "I have Doritos and Avatar trilogy…cool ranch and it's blue-ray... Sam what's wrong"?

Sam had grabbed her wrist leading her to his office. He stopped short of his desk and pointed to the paper.

"Okay" Skye said slowing looking confused at her best friend then walking over and picking up the paper. "Sam this is amazing…I…god I'm so jealous. You're so lucky". She hugged him. "What's wrong" she looked up at him as she let go.

"Mercedes"

"What happened is she okay"?

"She is fine…I meant if I do…I want to do this" he groaned loudly "Our lives would change if I do this"

"Not that much" Skye smirked as she looked back at the paper

"Ugh you're not helping" he cried frustrated as sat in his desk chair "Why can't she be home I need her" his hand went to his wedding ring, turning it around on his finger.

Skye placed the paper on the desk then knelt in front of him. "Samuel Beck Evans your wife is going to be home soon. Did you call them yet" she pointed to the letter.

"Yeah I told them that my wife would be back from overseas soon and we would discuss it when she got home" he sighed.

"What are you thinking" Skye asked watching her friend stare at the letter. Sam shook his head sadly. She sighed standing up taking out her phone and dialed.

_"Hello"_ Mercedes voiced croaked sleepily

"Hi, Merce it's Skye"

"_Hey…what"_

"Sorry to wake you but your husband needs to talk to you"

Mercedes sat up _"What…wait Skye"?_

"Cede"?

"_Sam, Baby what's going on, are you okay, is Simeon okay"_ she began to ramble her heart beating fast

"We're fine, Yawne" Sam sighed not wanting to get into the discussion coming up. He glared at Skye who mouthed 'You're Welcome' and left his room.

"_Sam"?_

"I'm here"

"_What's wrong"?_

"What makes you think something's wrong"?

"_Because Skye is calling me in the middle of the night, and you know I don't like to be woken up for nothing. It better be something, Samuel" _she said the last part in her dangerous tone.

Sam chuckled; he could be in all the trouble in the world as long as he heard her voice right now. "Can we video chat"? Sam heard a sleuth of cuss words but he also heard the ding of her laptop starting up. Trying not to laugh out loud; he sat at his desk and log on.

"Hey Beautiful" he gave her a lopsided grin when her face appeared on the screen.

"Don't test me, Samuel" Mercedes pointed at him through the computer. She glanced over at the crib to see if Micah was still asleep. "What's wrong" she turned back to her husband.

"I got this letter in the mail today" Sam started he picked up the paper. "DC Comics wants me to do a first edition comic book of my choosing" he held up the sheet so she could read.

"Sam this is amazing! I'm so proud of you" she beamed at him her, smile faded when he didn't smile back. "I don't see the problem"

Sam took a deep breath "It's full time which means I'll have to quit the Cowboys, and we would be taking a pay cut"

"But you just made quarterback"?

"Yeah…" he looked down at the paper. "What do you want to do" he whispered.

"Samuel, look at me" Sam sighed and looked up to her smiling face "Sam, this is your thing, Baby. Whatever you want to do I'm behind you one hundred and nine percent; you'll get the other one percent when fully awake."

Sam snorted as he gazed into his wife's eyes "We may need to down grade on our life style…"

"That's fine", she grinned. "When do you start"?

"Mercedes I don't think you're think this through…" he said sadly trying not to get his hopes up to soon.

"Babe there's nothing to think about. This is what you wanted to do, what you went to college for; it's your dream job. Football, yes may pay the bills but this is your calling and you're finally getting your chance" Sam's wife reached out and placed her palm to the screen.

Sam could feel his eyes swimming his tears; he placed his hand to hers "You're sure"?

"Srane" she beamed wiping her tears "Oe ma ha lrr nga"

"Irayo. Nga yawne lu oer" he smiled.

"Oe omum, Nga yawne lu oer ne"

Sam sniffed and wiped his eyes "Get some sleep, Cede. I'll see you in two weeks".

"Okay. I was thinking maybe you deserve a present for getting your dream job" she began slyly.

"I don't need another present, Cede; I just got my dream job…oh" he smiled getting screen full of his wife's breasts. "I missed those" he felt himself getting hard. Sam glanced at the door for Skye.

"Did you like it" Mercedes asked putting her shirt down and her face appeared.

"Love it, Babe. Can I see them again." He got up closing and locking the door. He came back unbuckling his belt. He sat down and slipped his hand into his boxers stroking his shaft. Mercedes laughed as she sat back raising her shirt again.

"I take your conversation went well" Skye said from the sofa of their family room, when Sam came in an hour later.

"Yeah we got it sort out" Sam smiled plopping down beside her.

"Sounds you got more sort out too" she teased.

Sam shrugged "I can't help if my wife knows how to put it on me even from 3,000 miles away" he smiled big.

Sam could punch a hole in the wall as he walked out of the Cowboys owner's office. They wouldn't release him from his contract. 'Because the kid wants to draw in his coloring book' they laughed. He made his way to the locker rooms. Sam mood didn't improve with the absence of Barry and Desmond Foile approaching him; his suspension was up.

Desmond stood there starring at Sam before sticking out his hand "I'm sorry".

Sam looked Foile up and down before taking the hand "Accepted".

They both let go at the same time, and Sam went to getting his practice jersey out.

"Your wife has a serious right hook on her persons"

The corners of Sam mouth went up. "Yeah I heard that. Luckily I never had to feel it"

"Look…um we may not be best friends but we can be civil to each other" Desmond said quietly looking around at the other teammate standing ready to intervine if a fight broke out.

Sam nodded "I'd settle for teammates as long as you don't mention my wife or my children". Sam took him in through the corners of his eyes.

"She had the baby"?

Sam nodded.

"Congrates man, what's its name…err I mean see… see you on the field" Desmond said turning and walking away.

Sam cursed under his breath at what he was going to do "Foile" he called out after him. Desmond turned around "It's a boy and his name in Micah" he gave his teammate a small smile.

"Congratulations, Evans"

Mercedes put a sleeping Micah down for him afternoon nap a few days later. She just got finish breast feeding; she rubbed her breasts, Micah was starting to teeth and she cursed because she didn't bring her breast pump.

She smiled sitting at her desk she was putting her final touches on her samples. She thought of ways to surprise Sam since she would be making it home earlier than expected. 'I could go to his practice and cheer him on or just wait til he got home and lay up in the bed naked' she laughed out loud at the last one. 'Sam would love that but I would pay for it because he wouldn't let me up til three days later'. Her hotel door opened.

"Guess who I found loose in the lobby" Santana smirked as she led Lauren Puckerman in.

Mercedes squealed getting up and hugging her friend. "Oh my" Mercedes backed up quickly feeling Lauren's stomach.

"Yeah I let Puckerman knock me up. I guess we're stuck for life" Lauren smiled.

Mercedes laughed "I can't wait to see Noah as a father" she gestured for them to sit in the living area.

"Neither can I. This" Santana pointed at the baby bump "this is going to be interesting"

"Shut it Tana" Lauren said back "Just you wait Brittany will want another baby and you have not by much more child bearing hips than she does"

They all laughed and Lauren took out the samples contract.

"I got you an extra fifteen percent" she said proudly.

"Lauren Zizes" Mercedes exclaimed.

"You shut it Aretha, there would be no samples without you" Lauren smirked "Now just sign here"

Mercedes chuckled as she signed "I see now that you are the best lawyer in Lima"

"True that" Santana chimed "She got me seventy-five percent on my jewelry line"

"More like sixty-five, White Rhino remember" Lauren pointed out.

The women laughed again.

"So Cedes I heard you had another bundle of joy"

"Yes his name is Micah and I just put him down for a nap" Mercedes nodded to the bedroom door.

"Any plans for more"?

"Not at this moment, Sam and I just want to be a family for now"

"You must be on some really strong birth control the way you guys fuck" Santana opened her mouth and words just flew out.

"Santana"!

"It's true. Zizes let me tell you, this one time when I was living with them Cedes had given me some weeks off to go to Cali and visit Britts. I came back early and the two of them were goin' at it in the family room on the sofa."

Mercedes buried her face in her hands feeling the heat from her cheeks.

"Keep going" Lauren said smugly. Mercedes raised her head glaring at the both of them as Santana continued.

"So Sam's white ass was just pounding her; it looked like it hurt, you were pregnant at the time" Santana asked Mercedes.

Mercedes sat with her arms crossed but her expression soften "No Sam is always gentle, even if he's pounding me" she put air quotes around pounding.

"Anyways" Santana continued "They are loud…and I mean screaming loud. They would wake me up some times."

"Okay you can stop now" Mercedes sighed she felt like her face was on fire.

"I was actually jealous. The way Sam was rolling his hips into her" Santana got up and put on a show as she mimicked Sam love making skills "I have to say it made me question my sexuality for a minute"

Mercedes snorted laughing with her friends "Okay stop enough with my love life, thank you"

Simeon Evans sat on his pillow chair in the Lopez-Pierce household. Mykal Pierce-Lopez sat next to him in her own chair.

"Simmy wanna play in my room" she asked him hold his hand.

"No" Simeon stuck his nose up at her pulling his hand away.

"Why" Mykal asked grabbing his hand again.

"Cause my daddy is on TV and I want to watch him play" he pulled his hand away. Getting up he pointed to his father's jersey on screen. "See there he is".

Simeon watched as Sam broke from a huddle. Sam counted the assignment and Barry hiked him the ball. Sam found Desmond opened and threw the ball just in time as he was tackled. The picture showed Desmond scoring the winning touchdown. The announcer stated it may not count for the injury. The camera zoomed back and in finding Sam lying on ground still.

Simeon ran to the kitchen were Brittany was cooking dinner and talking to Santana.

"Ms. Brit, come quick daddy's hurt" Simeon grabbed her hand pulling her into the family room.

Brittany turned her attention to the TV. She almost dropped the phone. "Tana I'm going to have to call you back" she whispered.

"What do you think" Mercedes asked showing Raul her samples.

"Ishq they are wonderful. Is is going to be so proud of her little protégé" he smiled at her pinching her cheeks.

Mercedes waved him off "Thanks I hope so, I really miss my family and I can't wait to go home" she smiled going through the hangers.

"Ishq" Raul turned her around "I want to know if you can stay a few more weeks"

Mercedes blinked twice looking up at him confused "What"?

"Issy may have something else for you coming up soon it wouldn't make sense going home just to come back"

"Ah…no sorry I want my husband right now, more than anything, but thank you; maybe next time"

"You can even stay with me you can't be happy in this dingy hotel room"

"Uh, Raul this is a five star hotel and a suite, it's not dingy and I said no" Mercedes stepped away from him only to be pulled back and kissed hard.

Mercedes pushed him hard off her and slapped him "The fuck are you doing" she asked shocked.

"I could make you so much happier than that dishwasher blonde oaf, Ishq; let me" he reached for her again grabbing her forearm.

"No, let me go" she cried out pushing against his chest panicking at the sudden change in his demeanor.

"Come on, Ishq" Raul grabbed her face "He can't possibly make you happy" he moved to kiss her again.

Mercedes punched him hard only to be punched back by his reflex. She fell to the ground holding her cheek. Pulling her hand away she saw blood.

"Ishq, I'm so sorry, please" Raul bent down Mercedes scrambled away scared as the door open and Santana and Lauren walked in.

"The fuck is going on" Santana asked quietly looking at Raul then to Mercedes and the deep cut on her cheek.

Raul stood up straightening himself out "I best be going" he started for the door.

"Not without this" Santana punched him in the jaw. "That's the second time I had to punch your punk ass" she screamed at him.

Lauren smirked as kneed him in the balls "Second time for me two. Why is that we have to meet like this"? She and Santana grabbed Raul and tossed his limp ass out the door again.

Mercedes had gotten up and checked on Micah, who was awake, but he didn't seem to notice anything wrong. He cooed joyfully up at his mother. Mercedes went to the bathroom and touch her gash. It was still bleeding and now a bruise was forming around it.

"Mercedes, are you okay" Santana asked from the doorway.

Mercedes shook her head as she looked at her hand "Sam told me…he warned me that…Raul…" she choked. Tears falling she felt her friends embrace her.

"Cedes we need to go home" Lauren whispered.

Mercedes stepped out of the hug "Why"?

Santana gave her some tissues "It's Sam he had an accident".

Sam felt like his head was swimming. He groaned feeling the bandage on his forehead. He felt her soft skin cup his cheek.

"Sam" she whispered.

Sam kept his eyes closed squeezing them shut 'this is dream' he thought to himself. Sam felt her velvety soft plump lips brush against his equally as full chapped ones. His eyes flashed open and met tear filled brown ones and happy hazel ones.

"Mercedes" he croaked his throat dry. He reached up stroking her cheek his eyes taking in that she was real.

"Yes Baby" Mercedes adjusted Micah on her hip she placed her hand over her husbands and held it tight. "I'm home".

Micah decided at that time he wanted his father squirming in his mother's arms reaching for him.

"Let he have him" Sam smiled taking the baby. Micah snuggled close on his father's chest. Sam looked back at his wife taking her in fully when he saw the gash and bruise on her cheek. "I'll kill him". Sam pressed the button so the bed moved to the sitting position. "I'll fucking kill him"!

Sam eyes turned red as he felt two strong hands hold him down. He saw his father. Looking around his room he saw his mother and siblings, Mercedes parents, Santana, Brittany, and their child, Simeon sat with them sleeping.

"Out all of you I need to speak to my wife alone" he grabbed Mercedes hand and held it fast.

"Sam you need rest" Mercedes said softly "We can talk later".

Sam shook his head as he gave a sleeping Micah to his grandfather "No I want to talk to you now everyone out, please".

The couple waited for their friends and family to file out before saying anything. Sam moved over and motion for her to join him in bed. "Do I have to say it Mercedes" he whispered wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Mercedes felt tears in her eyes she gripped his hospital gown nestled closer "No, Sam I know"

Sam gazed at the mark gently touching the out edge of the bruise making her wince in pain. "I'm pressing charges" he said quietly brushing his lips against her forehead. "And we are getting a restraining order". He felt her nod her head on his shoulders. He shuddered feeling his wife pull him closer.

"I'm sorry I should have listened to you" Mercedes whispered "I just I thought he could change".

"Some people can change and I love you because you think all can".

Mercedes moved and kissed him "I love you Sam; he was still mad because I chose you that night".

"You may not have been alive long if you didn't Mercedes; didn't your Lifetime movies teach you anything".

"I thought it only happened to white women" she looked down ashamed

Sam cupped her chin bringing her head up their eyes met "It happens to all women Mercedes, it's not a color thing; it's a control thing".

"Yeah I know now" she sighed.

Sam kissed her "Not all men are like that; I'm not like that".

"I know you're not" Mercedes broke the kiss. "He didn't get away with this Sam" she pointed to the mark "I punched him then Santana and Lauren walked in. Lima punched him again and Zizes kneed him in the balls".

Sam laughed "That's My Woman pulling her lips back to his".

"Oooo Baby here" Mercedes back out of the kiss reaching into her pocket she gave him cherry favored Chapstick.

Sam shook his head "You don't like my chapped kisses, Woman" he asked putting it on

"Your lips are wonderful anyway they come; I just prefer a smooth Trouty Mouth" she smiled before laying a hard one on his mouth.

It was a week in half before Sam was released from the hospital concussion free. He sat in his office a few nights later filling out the formal application to DC Comics. Sam starred at a picture of Mercedes Simeon and Micah he smiled knowing that his family was together again. He heard a knock turning in his chair was tackled by Simeon.

Mercedes walked in hold Micah "Tell daddy good night Simeon" she sighed.

Simeon smiled up at his father "Night Daddy, Mommy said I can stay up".

"I never said that Simeon I told you no"! Mercedes said her temper rising. "Sam, I swear he never lied til he went to school"

Sam chuckled "He's just growing up. You better listen to your mother, Bit or she'll have other our hides" Sam smiled getting up and walking over to his wife.

Mercedes giggled softly at Simeon slightly scared face "Thank you" she smiled up at him. Sam bent down and kissed her then Micah. Mercedes turned taking Simeon hand feeling her husband smack her butt "Sam" she cried looking back.

"I know" he wiggled his eyebrows at her as she left.

Sam walked into their bedroom an hour later wanting nothing more than his wife and was disappointed when he didn't see her. He felt a tap on his shoulder turning around finding his wife in another teddy from their honeymoon that she never wore.

"You like" she asked turning around slowly. The white cami was see-through and so were the panties.

Sam pulled her in to a tight embrace kissing her hard "I don't know why you bother to put these things on Yawne you know you don't keep them on long".

Mercedes giggled "How about we play a game 'You Can't Touch Me'; the rules are simple 'you can't touch me'" she wrapped her arms around his neck lightly stroking the tiny hairs on his neck. "How long do you think you'll last" she asked slyly gazing up him.

"Not very long" he growled his hands pulling up the cami.

Mercedes moved out of his embrace "You have to at least try, Sam" she laughed play stretching the cami grew tight across her breasts. She walked slowly towards to bed.

"This is fuckin torture, Woman" Sam cried taking in her butt he started to strip, before long he was naked.

Mercedes sat on the bed and motioned for him to come over. She cupped his balls in one hand while stroking his member with the other. "I missed you so much, Baby" she whispered placing a kiss on the tip.

Sam felt a shiver down his shine as he gazed down at her watching her take him into her mouth. Mercedes looked up at him and gave him a wink. He touched her fingering the straps on her shoulders.

"No Sam no touching" she gasped releasing him from a deep throat and stroking his shaft faster.

"Cede I can't stand much longer" he groaned loudly. Mercedes stood up at pushed him down on the bed. Sam barely noticed that she had drawn the covers back as she took him in her mouth again. Sam moved his hand rubbing her inner thighs feeling the already spilled juices dripping down the inside of her thighs.

Mercedes snatched he's hand away using her teeth gently scraped the tip. Sam cried out "Fuck Woman" he could feel his release soon but his wife pulled at the skin connecting his penis to his balls and the feeling went away. "Woman, god let me cum".

Mercedes giggled and gave him what he wanted. Sitting up she swallowed his load. She licked her fingers as Sam grabbed her. "You're not supposed to touch me" she smiled as he moved on top of her.

"That's fine I lost" he growled then slammed his lips against hers. His fingers hooked on the waistband and pulled her soaked through panties off. "If losing means I can touch you I'll lose every time" he groaned taking off the cami.

His lips went to her neck not caring that he was giving her hickies. He slipped a finger inside her and began pumping her. He heard her moan his name as he moved to his next stop her breasts.

Sam made sure that he left her nipples and breasts thoroughly loved before he continued his journey south. He placed his face to the mound between her legs placing a barely there kiss. "I missed you so much My Woman" he smiled breathing in her scent.

"I missed you too" Mercedes cried out as Sam took her clit in his mouth sucking it hard.

"Next time you leave like that I'm going with you" he sighed watching as even more juices spill out when he add a second finger.

"I'd love that" Mercedes squirmed gripped the sheets feeling him lap up her essence. Sam added a third finger and watched his wife arch high off the bed. His teeth snipped her clit and sent her over the edge. Sam got up getting a condom from his side table draw. "Sam, I don't like those" Mercedes whispered holding herself as the orgasm moved through her.

"I just got these" Sam said opening the box "They say you can barely feel it". He put it on and moved back on top of her.

"I'm on birth control we really don't have…" Mercedes began looking up at him.

Sam entered her both sighing with happiness. "How about now" he groaned kissing her.

"I can still feel it" she sighed looking down at their joining. "Why can't I have just you" she asked gazing up at him cupping his face she began moving slowly.

Sam met her thrusts then took over "We talked about this Mercedes. I need you to be safe especially now" his gaze went to her cheek his eyes flashed red.

_She had to get stiches because the gash was deeper than they thought. The bruise around it was healing well but it still had a faint green hue._

"I am safe with you, Samuel" Mercedes kissed him hard pulling his body closer. "I love you so much" she moaned closing her eyes as her husband's thrusts became intense.

"I love you more" he whispered back lifting her legs onto his arms and buried himself deeper in her. He gripped her hips firmly grinding her against him.

"Oh god, Sam! Fuck". She cried out as she saw stars. She gripped the pillows by her head.

"No Cede" Sam grinned sitting down and pulling her onto his lap "You cling on to me" he moaned

Mercedes clung to her husband; his thrust making her body quiver almost uncontrollably. "I'm coming, Sam" she whimpered her face to his neck.

Sam smiled he was nowhere near his point which meant he could give her multiple orgasms. Sam lifted her head "Cum for me Babe" he whispered gazing at the ecstasy on her face. Mercedes opened her eyes to his and gave him the pleasure of watching her cum through her eyes. She collapsed against his chest.

"You didn't cum, Sam" she sat up looking at him.

"I will" he smiled kissing her forehead as he rolled onto his back. "Now it's time to play my game" he smiled up at her. Sam wrapped his arm around her waist then tangled his other hand in her hair bring her down to his lips again he began to move.

"Sam I don't think I can take this" Mercedes moaned placing her hands on his chest as she began to ride him.

Sam fondled her breasts sending shivers her down her spine as she came quicker than before. Mercedes move off him lying besides him on her stomach burying her face in a pillow. Sam sat up on his side watching his wife's orgasm roll through her.

"It's been too long since you had me inside you, Yawne" Sam grinned his hand stroke her back gently "Your body has gone through withdrawal"

Mercedes snorted turning her head to look at him "I did miss it" she glanced down at him "Sam why are you still hard"? Sam shrugged looking at his twitching shaft. Mercedes sat up quickly clutching the pillow to her front "I was right I can't satisfy you" her eyes swimming with tears.

Sam moved to his knees cupping her face "Mercedes, I haven't made love to you in over a month. Of course I'm still fuckin' hard; my body is use to making love to you every two to three days, I went a month over a month, Woman. This…" he gestured to his member "is what happens when I don't have you". He kissed her hard moaning as he felt her stroke him. He threw the pillow aside moving her on to her back feeling her guide him inside. Sam released her mouth breathing hard he started pounding into her both crying out. Sam placed his forearm above her head just in case one of his thrust sent her into the head board.

Their eyes met on the verge of a release. Sam stopped pounding into his wife's flesh and slowed to a hip roll. "Fuck" they both screamed cum together as one. Mercedes cupped his face kissing him deeply.

Sam stroked her cheek their noses still touching from the kiss "Mercedes Patrice Evans, my Yawne, my Wife, My Woman, my Soul Mate, my Kindred Spirit; you satisfy me every single time" he whispered brushing her lips as he spoke. His eyes searched hers "I can't ask for your best when you're already perfect in my eyes, Mercedes. I love you and will continue on doing so til the day I die". Sam wiped her tears then kissed her forehead before rolling off her.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and took the cum soaked condom off 'Do I really make you that happy' he heard her ask. Sam tossed the condom in the bin and moved back in bed. He pulled the covers over them.

"Every minute of every day, Yawne" he smiled pulling her close.

Mercedes snuggled into her spot "I love you" she smiled into his chest feeling him kiss the top of her head.

"Get some sleep, Yawne I'll be waking you up soon for round two".

Mercedes looked up at his smiling face "Round two, seriously"?

Sam kissed her "Yes, the smell of sex is too strong in here for me not to do what it commands" his Sean Connery voice spilled out.

Mercedes laughed "Why can't we get started now" she asked slyly. She began kissing his chest and following the 'happy trail' down under the covers.

Mercedes woke up to Sam's alarm the next morning. The problem always was that he never hears it. She stirred trying to move herself from under him. He had her pinned on her stomach; he had half his body on top of her and a leg draped over the small of her back. Sam groaned and increased his hold nestling his face in the back of her neck.

"Where are you going, Woman" he asked still half asleep.

"Try to moved so I can turn off your alarm, Man"

Sam chuckled rising only slightly turning off the buzzer. "Better"?

"Yes, but I still have to get up, Sam, let me" Mercedes tried moving again.

Sam held her firm "No. What's the rush anyway" he placed his face by hers.

Mercedes turned her head to look at him "I have to get Simeon ready for school and he and Micah need breakfast."

"What about me", Sam smiled fully awake now he moved to straddle her.

"I'll make you breakfast too" she giggled

"I want you for breakfast, Cede" he whispered placing soft kisses down her back.

"Sam" Mercedes gasped as he smacked her butt then squeezed it hard. "We can't I…oh god" she sighed feeling him enter her.

Sam pressed his body firm with her as he began thrusting. "We have time for a quickie" he whispered making out with his wife. A knock came to the door a few minutes later. The couple stopped mid stroke, wide-eyed looking at the door. "Maybe if we are really quiet, he'll go away" Sam's voice was barely audible. Mercedes nodded.

The knock came again "Daddy" Simeon voice came through the door.

Sam placed his forehead against Mercedes' "It's not fair" he whimpered sadly then pulled out and moved off her.

The sexually frustrated couple got out of the bed. Mercedes was the first to the door in a knee length nightgown "Simeon I was coming to get you in a few minutes" she smiled down at him as she put her curls in an elastic.

"More than a few minutes, Yawne you know that" Sam kissed her making his way out the door ruffling Simeon's curls as he passed he headed up stairs for Micah.

Mercedes made breakfast for her family. "How are the eggs, Bit" she asked watching her son shovel them into his mouth.

"Great, Mommy. I love your eggs better than daddy's" he smiled spraying eggs on the table.

Sam placed his hand over his son's mouth til he finished talking "Cover your mouth if you're going to talk with your mouth full, Simeon".

"Daddy's cooking can't be all that bad" Mercedes smiled feeding Micah who was in the high chair beside her.

"It was but he gave me ice cream every morning" the child confessed.

"Sam"!

"You see Bit I told you not to tell now you got us both in trouble" Sam whispered sheepishly.

Mercedes sent him to his room to get ready for school after they finished; she put the dishes in the sink. Sam, dressed in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, handed Micah over to her. "I'll take Bit to school, got to mail my application in" he searched her face. "You're sure about this Mercedes"?

Mercedes smiled up at him "Positive, Sam. I have my dream job, it's about time you have yours".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: **Unbreakable** by Yinx

Sam stirred cuddling closer to the softness in his arms. He smiled pursing his lips kissed it. His eyes popped open to find the body pillow kissing him back. He cursed softly but smile it always marveled him how his wife could get out of his vice like cuddle. He rubbed his face as he got out of bed. He heard the shower running and a lopsided grin spread across his face. Sam pulled off his shirt as he entered the master bath. Tossing it into the clothes bin he watched his wife wash her hair. He wanted to join her but the show she put on was more intoxicating. He sat on the edge of the tub and watched.

Mercedes hummed softly as she combed her suds soaked curls. She always loved her showers to have her time think and collect her thoughts on the day ahead. Today she wasn't busy. Both Simeon and Micah were out of state with their grandparents. Sam had just gotten back from his meeting with DC Comics. She was so proud of him three months into his new job Mercedes had never seen him more happy.

She rinsed out the shampoo when the shower door opened. Wiping the soap from her eyes she saw her husband coming in. "To help the environment we need to start taking showers together" his voice husky from sleep. Mercedes smiled getting up on her toes kissed him good morning. Sam wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

Mercedes smiled up at him "How was your trip she asked we didn't get to do much talking last night" she cupped his cheek.

"Great" he smiled taking her leave in conditioner from the caddy and motioning for her to turn around. "They gave me a three issue start. You know to see if the audience is there". He massaged the conditioner into her hair hearing her moan. Sam nostrils filled with the scent of citrus "I have a hero in mind but I don't know if it will be welcoming".

"I'm sure you'll be brilliant Sam as always" Mercedes smiled feeling him start to comb through the curls.

Sam placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Thank you" he sighed "The only thing is that after I finish the story board I'll have to go back to present it" he put her hair into a clip.

Mercedes turned around. "Do you think we should move" she asked quietly looking up at him to be closer to your work.

Sam shook his head. "No our life is here. Your store is here, our friends everything. I told them that and they said it was fine".

Mercedes lathered up a wash towel and began washing her husband's chest. "My grand opening is this Friday are you coming"?

"Mercedes that My Woman is a stupid question. Of course I am I wouldn't miss this".

Mercedes smiled softly as he sat on the bench so she could wash his back. "It's been hard for Santana and I without his help". Sam fists clenched at the subtle mention of Raul. "It took time but we made it" she sighed finishing his back.

Sam pulled her close wrapping his arms around her butt placing his face on her abdomen "The court called me yesterday. They scheduled the hearing for next week". He felt her tense then start to tremble. He stood up and turned off the water then pulled her into his lap as he sat back down.

He watched her nervously play with her wedding ring. The antique sterling silver popped beautifully against her chocolate skin. His gaze went to her cheek the bruise was gone and the cut was barely visible. He kissed her cheek. "Noah and Lauren will be here in a couple days too" he stopped her playing as he linked their fingers.

"Yawne talk to me" he whispered as he searched her worried face.

Mercedes took a deep breath "Maybe we should just drop this... just walk away" she glanced at him.

"No he messed with us for the last time. He won't get away with hurting you not this time" Sam whispered firmly.

Mercedes laid her head on his shoulder "I just don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have. And being held up in court for weeks on end wasting money it's not worth it to me, Sam".

Sam backed away holding her in front of him "Mercedes you didn't cause any trouble" he tried keeping his voice down. "This is not your fault".

"I hit him first thou…"

"So what he put his hands on you he interrupted" his temper rising "No man puts his hands on you Mercedes" he said fiercely "No one. He will pay for what he did".

Mercedes cupped his cheek and kissed him softly calming him down. "Sometimes it's better to let things go Samuel. Even if you don't see the benefit, forgive and forget, okay". She stood up and turned on the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her.

Sam cursed loudly as he finished washing then rinsed himself off quickly following her. She was sitting on the couch in her underthings lotioning her body. "We are not going to drop this" he said as he dropped the towel from his waist to pull on some boxers. Mercedes started laughing. "This isn't funny".

"Yes it is" she covered her mouth and snorted "You said drop you dropped your towel".

"Woman" Sam started laughing coming over to sit with her. Her picked her up and made her straddle him. Sam filled his hands with her butt as she draped her arms around his neck kissing him hard; her fingers gently pulling at his hair. Sam felt her nibble at his bottom lip smiling he opened his mouth to her. Their tongues intertwine both moaning into each other mouth. Sam opened his eyes as his lips went to her jaw line as he felt her hand fall to his crotch massaging his member gently.

"Mercedes stop distracting me" he said blinking fast. He grabbed her hand away looking up at her.

She pouted "You like it when I do" she smiled her kisses making their way to his earlobe. Sam pulled her back gently. Mercedes sighed looking at him. "Okay, Sam" she smiled "I wanted just to make everything okay for us. I don't want any more drama". She placed her forehead against his "Can we just let it go"?

Sam moved his hands in circles on her back. "I can't" he said softly as he moved her off him. "What he did was wrong" he said standing up. "And he won't get away for what he did"

Sam opened the door to his friend a couple days later.

"It has been a while Evans" Noah Puckerman smiled hugging him. "And you Mrs. Evans sexy as always" he kissed Mercedes cheek.

Mercedes playfully shoved him away from her. "Where's Lauren" she asked seeing Sam close the door.

"Over the Lopez house she's coming over in a few" he looked around "Nice place".

"Thanks you act surprised" Sam smiled as they moved into the family area.

"No I'd always figured that you would do good for yourself though not as well without Sexy Mama by your side" he winked at Mercedes who rolled her eyes. "So Evans I heard through the grapevine that you have quit football to draw cartoons" Puck smirked at Sam as they sat down.

Mercedes felt her husband tense a bit. "Well we all can't have a lawn/pool cleaning business can we. Some of us have to work for a living" Sam jabbed back as Mercedes and Puck laughed. "How many workers do you have now"?

"Fifteen for now but need to hire a few more come summer. Running a business is hard I'll tell you that".

"I know what you mean" Mercedes beamed at her friend "So Noah how are you, Lauren, and the baby" Mercedes smiled

"Great it's hard at first" he began to confess "I wait so long to have a kid um…one that I could keep I mean". He looked at them sheepishly.

Mercedes linked her arm into her husbands as she laid her head on his shoulder. "When was the last time you saw Beth" she asked gently feeling Sam link their fingers.

"This summer she and Shelby came for a week. She's at that stage now that she doesn't want anything to do with me". He sighed as the doorbell rang. Mercedes went to get it.

"We all went through the 'I hate my parents stage'" Sam said trying to encourage his friend. "It won't last long".

"She's mad because Quinn refuses to have anything to do with her. I talked to Quinn but she says that Beth is Shelby daughter not hers. She has her own family now" Noah ran his hand over his shaved head as he shook it.

Sam had nothing to say to that. He felt terrible. Lauren came in with a baby bag and Mercedes behind her cradling the newborn girl named Ellie.

"Isn't she adorable, Sam" Mercedes asked sit back down next to him.

"Yes" he smiled looking down at the sleeping chocolate haired girl. He sucked in his cheeks as he glanced at his wife as she played around with the baby's pink outfit. He hoped that she wouldn't get baby fever again.

Sam walked into their bedroom that night to find her sitting up with her laptop. "What are you doing" he asked taking off his shirt.

"Looking at baby girl clothes" she smiled up at him. Sam face fell. "Don't worry I'm just looking I don't need you to put a baby in me right now" she rolled her eyes at him.

Sam sat on his side of the bed to take off his shoes. "Is that all you need me for" he asked quietly

"Sam it was a joke" she laughed behind him. "You're good at other things" she said setting the computer aside and crawled behind him putting her arms around his waist. "Like being a soon to be world renowned comic book author and a wonderful father to Bit and Beck raising them right" she kissed his cheek.

"Is that all" he turned to face her.

"No" she giggled looking at him "You're the best and _only_" she said hurried as he opened his mouth "husband I'll ever have. You spoil me too much which I confess I do enjoy" she smiled.

"I loved buying things for you, Yawne" Sam grinned.

"But you never tell me when so I don't have anything for you" she pouted playfully.

Sam grinned mischievously "You thank me enough" he moved fully on the bed in front of her.

His wife gapped at him "What…'thank you' sex"? He shrugged knowingly. Mercedes shoved him playfully as he laughed. "Oh my god you conned your way to having your way with me all these years, Samuel Beck Evans".

"Hey if I knew I was horny and it wasn't sex night..."

"It's not that I withhold it though" she began in a sad tone.

"Never but just having a schedule does put the spontaneous loving making out the window". Sam said as he pulled her into his arms and coaxing her down on her back.

Mercedes frowned "Yeah maybe" she starred at his chest thinking.

"Just spicing it up" Sam cupped her face making her look at him. He starred at her worried face. "Mercedes it's just a suggestion we don't have to change if you don't want to".

Mercedes nodded "I want to make you happy Sam…maybe I could get some outfits or something" she said hopefully felling him thumb her lips as his gaze went to them.

Sam shook his head then pecked her mouth "Waste of money, Babe, you never wear clothes long when I have my way". He watched her blush.

"Maybe when we play my game you can actually follow the rules" she said crossing her arms.

Sam snorted "The 'no touching' rule isn't going to fly Mercedes; just going to tell you straight up".

"It can but you break it Samuel every time" she glared at him.

"And will keep doing so, Woman your game isn't winnable" he grinned down at her chuckling a bit as she rolled her eyes.

"We will see about that, Sam" she smiled at him mischievously wrapping her arms around his neck kissing her husband soundly.

The big day was finally here. Santana had hired an event planner and Mercedes was very glad she did. As her and Sam town car pulled up she realized it wasn't just an opening but like a Hollywood premier complete with red carpet and photographers.

"I can't believe she did all this" Mercedes gaped at her surroundings.

"Because you're worth every penny, Yawne" Sam smiled cupping her chin kissing her. "Both of you are" he grinned as his wife wiped off her lip gloss from his lips. "You and Santana worked too hard you should go forth with a bang" he winked.

The couple got out of the car and started to pose for pictures. Mercedes couldn't believe the press that came plus the fashion elite. Kimora, Iman, Heidi and Isbel were spotted along the press line also with her best friends walking down the carpet in awe of the proceedings. Santana and her family were talking to press from Vanity Fair. Mercedes and Sam parents arrived with their grandchildren. They took a few pictures with their kids before Sam took them both inside not wanting to expose the public eye to his sons more than he had to.

Inside the opening party seemed to hit off great. Kimora was trying on designs and loading the clothes into her husband arms.

"Your wife is very good at what she does" Djimon said to Sam as he took another garment from his wife. "Kimora never shops like this in a clothing store. This excitement is reserved to Louis or Prada".

Sam smiled "Glad she loves them. Mercedes worked very hard on it I'm so proud of her". Sam glanced around finding his wife talking to his and hers parents introducing them to Isbel. She was beaming; so proud of herself and Santana for this milestone in their life. Sam was so happy for her. He excused himself and made his way over to her.

"We are so proud of you Baby Girl" her mother smiled as she held a half sleep Micah slowly rocking him.

"Thanks Mom" Mercedes sighed with relief. "I was wondering if this place would ever open" she grinned seeing her husband approaching them.

"There's no reason to worry Yawne it would have always" opened Sam said putting his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Well we are going to take the grand babies home" Mrs. Evans smiled brightly looking down at a yawning Simeon that held her hand "Enjoy your party".

The couple said goodbye to their children and parents then parted ways again; Mercedes being swept away by Kurt and Santana, Sam by Finn and Skye.

"Okay so I told Blaine that we are going to come down more often" Kurt giddied at his best friend. "It's amazing Cedes. And Iman remembered me I about fainted. 'Aren't you that eager soul that talked to me back stage at Cede J first show', she remembered me".

Santana rolled her eyes "Things are selling fast, Stephanie told me that most of my line is gone and that you're on back order" she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Seriously" Mercedes eyes almost popped out "Back order"! She scanned the crowd for Sam to tell him the good news but found herself face to face with Les.

"Hello Mercedes" he smiled smugly at her ignoring the others.

Mercedes took a step back still stun at what she was seeing "I didn't invite you" she stumbled out.

Les shook his head "We still need to work on your delivery of 'hello' when it comes to me."

Mercedes blinked coming to terms with herself again "Um sorry…Hello Leslie" she held out a hand. Les embraced her instead.

"I'm more of a hugger, Mercy you know that" he whispered in her ear before letting go.

"Les" Sam said appearing at his wife's side. "I don't think we invited you" he said calmly.

Les scoffed rolling his eyes "Wow you two are something" he chuckled "But seriously Mercedes your father invited me" Mercedes swallowed hard and quickly glanced at Sam. "He just want me to check things out" Les' eyes wandered over her body as he continued "I like what you've done".

"Thank you, Les" Mercedes whispered taking her husband's hand and leading him away "Please enjoy the party". Mercedes motioned for Santana to follow "I going to need to leave soon so I'm going to go ahead and give my thank you speech." She glanced again at Sam who was giving deathly glares at the back of Les' head.

Mercedes walked up to the DJ booth clinking her glass to get everyone's attention. "Hi" she smiled nervously at the crowded mass in her store. "Um I would like to thank you all for coming out to our grand opening" she gestured to Santana. "Huh it has been a work in progress. We started when I was about a month into my second pregnancies and now my baby in almost nine months old. I got my start as most of you know by making my own clothes in high school and doing the glee clubs outfits…I never thought I would ever get this far…" her voice broke a bit. She smiled as she found Sam giving her her favorite smile. "I would just like to thank my parents, who are not here because they had to take our munchkins to bed" the crowd chuckled "I'd like to thank Isbel for giving a girl from small town Lima, Ohio a chance. To my best girlfriend slash manager Santana Lopez for taking this leap with me and just being with me all these years…I thought we would have killed each other by now" she laughed.

"And finally to my husband" Mercedes turned her gaze to him. "Thank you Baby for letting me do this and putting up with me as I full filled my dream…I can't wait to see yours come true too" she wiped her eyes as Sam blew her a kiss "Thank you for giving me my babies and six great years of marriage. I can't wait to grow old with you" she beamed at him as music began to play. "I want to sing you a little diddy just to thank for being the best man I ever known…I love you"

"_Took my hand  
>Touched my heart<br>Held me close  
>You were always there<em>

_By my side  
>Night and day<br>Through it all  
>Maybe come what may<em>

_Swept away on a wave of emotion  
>Overcaught in the eye of the storm<br>And whenever you smile  
>I can hardly believe that you're mine<br>Believe that you're mine"_

Mercedes voice broke a few times as she sung; stepping down off the stage and embracing her husband. Sam took over the song…

"_Shared the laughter  
>Shared the tears<br>We both know  
>We'll go on from here<em>

_Cause together we are strong  
>In my arms<br>That's where you belong_

_I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
>I've been blessed by the power of love<br>And whenever you smile  
>I can hardly believe that you're mine"<em>

Sam cupped her face as he wiped the tears from her cheeks giving her a quick kiss. He blinked back his own thankful every day that _she_ was by his side, and that he was by hers. Grateful that they found their way back to each other and sharing their happiness, joy, sadness, and laughter together; Sam starred into his wife's mocha spheres sending thank you prayer up for making her for him.

Mercedes didn't care that she was probably doing her ugly cry in public; she was with her husband. Everyone else could just deal with it. Mercedes Patrice Evans was with her man tonight and that was all she wanted. She gazed up into his soft green eyes that loved and cared for her so much knowing she felt the same way. She was very thankful for finding a man that loved not just the inside but her outside too. No matter the how she felt her husband made sure that she was told she was BEAUTIFUL every day. Mercedes closed her eyes and said a silent prayer thanking HIM for the man he made for her.

"_This love is unbreakable  
>It's unmistakable<br>And each time I look in your eyes  
>I know why<br>This love is untouchable  
>I feel that my heart just can't deny<br>Each time I look in your eyes  
>Oh baby, I know why<br>This love is unbreakable"_

**Author' Note to her Readers: **_**Hi I hope you have enjoyed reading Samcedes: The Series as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The older story is coming to an end this chapter being the penultimate one but I still have the rest of Senior Year to write plus a bit of College Years'. I have a few ideas in mind for a new short story but I will finish this and Lolovivi first. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** It has been 58 chapters and it's finally the end. I just want to say that I have truly enjoyed writing this almost never ending story. When Samcedes came on my screen late May of last year I was fan-girling with the rest of the Samcedians. So I started the series that was _ONLY_ supposed to be 8 chapters long. Well 50 chapters later I want to close this book on a good note. So here it is the final chapter; _**Enjoy and happy reading :-D**_

Chapter 15: **Forever 'n' Ever Happily After** by Yinx

**Eight years later**

"Dad its past three, was mom's plane delayed" Simeon asked loudly as he had his mp3 in his ears.

Sam looked down at his twelve year old son and pulled an earbud out. "You wouldn't have to yell if you didn't keep the music turned up so loud" he glared at him; he held out his hand.

Simeon moped as he handed the mp3 to his dad. His ten year old brother Micah snickered behind their fathers back he stopped when he saw his mother come out the arrival doors.

Mercedes hands were full as she held her sleeping four year old daughter, Shade while directing her twin brother Shane with the luggage cart. Sam smiled big as he kissed his wife cheek and took his daughter from her. Mercedes kissed her two eldest sons cheeks.

"How was your trip Mom" Simeon asked smiling at her.

"It went really well, thank you I got a lot done"

Micah hugged her "Mom will you take me with you next time"?

Mercedes pulled her son close "Yes, but that won't be for a while. Did you two give dad a hard time"?

"Nope" said Simeon.

"That's not true, you just got your mp3 taken away" Micah said sticking his tongue out.

Simeon started towards his brother when Mercedes said "Okay you two I just got home" she said giving them 'the look'. "How about you take Shane to get our luggage when it comes out"?

The three boys took off running toward baggage claim with the cart as their parents and still sleeping sister walked behind them.

Sam linked their fingers together. "How did Thing 1 and Thing 2 handle the trip"?

Mercedes smiled up at him "They did better than I expect. They really did enjoy walking down the runway with me."

Mercedes had finished up her showing her first line at Milan fashion week. She had taken the twins with her so they would each have two during the month she would be gone. She also went to get ideas for her new line, but now she had other things on her mind. Mercedes and Sam sat down waiting while their sons messed around for the bags to come; Simeon and Shane ganging up on Micah.

"Next time Santana is definitely coming with me" she sighed laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

Sam put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Next time I'm going with you Yawne a month of design inspiration and fashion shows is too long." He shifted Shade in his arms so he could cup his wife's face to kiss her. "I've missed you so much, My Woman."

"I missed you too"

Both Mercedes and Sam parents made the move down to the Lone Star state about five years earlier; just after the loving couple announced that they were having their third child. The Evans household was even more noisy than usual. Their family and friends came down to celebrate the second publish of Sam's graphic novel book series, White Eagle.

"_So why the name White Eagle" asked a reporter._

"_Simple, white is the color of new and beginnings and eagle is because they are monogamists; they have one partner for the rest of their lives." Sam smiled._

"_Didn't you worry about have such a strong love story in the mist of all the violence your hero goes through"?_

"_Actually no; it's one thing the greatest don't have. Yes Superman has Lois and Spiderman has Jane but they don't really love their supposed love interest enough to do both; have their love and save the world. That's what I wanted my hero, and what I wanted my readers to know that you can have both"._

Sam watched her from the nook where he Skye and Finn played poker. She was laughing with her sister-in-law as she tossed a salad. She had a glow about her but he chalked it up to that he hadn't seen her in a month. He excused himself and went over to her.

Mercedes felt his arms wrap around her. She felt him nuzzled his face to neck "I missed you so much, Yawne" she heard him whisper. "I missed you too" she blushed as she was in a house full of family and friends.

"Something else misses you" he whispered in a low growl as he pressed himself against her lower back. Mercedes felt his hard manhood and felt her face grow even hotter.

"Come with me" he whispered taking her hand and leading her away from the kitchen.

The couple walked quickly past a crowded family room, everyone trying to talk over each other and getting involved with each other lives again. Sam locked the door to their room. He embraced his wife tightly and bent his head to kiss her. He had wanted to take his wife the night she arrived back home but two curly headed twins had made even touching her in bed impossible.

"They are going to sleep in their own rooms tonight, Mercedes" he groaned on her lips.

"Damn straight they are, I've missed my husband" she grinned up at him.

Sam kissed her again as they fell on the bed together. Quickies were all they could get if they were lucky. Sam pulled off her jeans and panties Mercedes unbuckled his belt and shoved his boxers and pants down with her knees. Sam entered her a second later. Mercedes clung to him as they met each other's thrusts; their cries muffled in their lovers mouth as they kissed deeply. Sam tangled his hands in her hair while grinding in her. He broke the kiss to breathe letting her cries escape. Their eyes connected as their thrusts intensified. Sam slipped his hands under her blouse and flicked open the clasp of her bra palming her breasts. "You're not leaving my arms again, Mercedes" Sam panted gazing down at her.

"Did you miss me that much" she teased cupping his face as she looked up at him.

Sam lifted her legs onto his arms and buried himself to the hilt inside her. "You can't even begin to imagine" he whispered to her cries, watching her grip the sheets by her head. "I've missed you so much… so much. I missed talking to you hearing your voice…"

"But we talked everyday" Mercedes gasped looking up at him "on the phone".

"Not the same as hearing it right now. I missed just holding you in my arms." He slowed their rhythm down "I don't know how many times I woke up and wandered around the house calling your name 'cause I forgot you left."

Mercedes pulled him down to a hug "I missed you holding me too" she sighed.

"Of course I missed this… making love to you" he sighed kissing her.

"However did you manage" she giggled

"I have my ways" he wiggled his eyebrows

"Oh god you sniffed my panties didn't you" she rolled her eyes playfully hitting him.

"Panties, bras, shirts, anything that had your scent" he grinned unashamed

"Sam, god stop it" Mercedes blushed.

Sam kissed her softly "Sorry not possible. Well… unless… you don't go away again." He pulled out and lowered his head to between her legs. "Then I won't have to anymore." He licked his lips and dove in.

Mercedes bit her lip "Sam" she gasped loudly pushing his head away. Sam shook his head and griping her hips held her firm. She grabbed a pillow and scream into it as she came in his mouth.

"Damn, even better than I remembered" he moaned removing the pillow and smiling down at his wife.

"I can't believe you just made me cum like that with people in the house, Sam" she glared teasingly up at him

He shrugged as he entered her again "Couldn't resist" he groaned feeling her pulse around his member from her orgasm.

Mercedes rolled her eyes cupping his face and kissing him beginning to meet his thrusts again as a knock came on the door. The couple stopped mid stroke and grew silent.

"Maybe if we are quiet long enough they will go away" Mercedes said in barely a whisper. Sam nodded in agreement.

The knock came again. "Daddy" Shade voice came through the door.

Sam groaned as he placed his face between Mercedes breasts.

"DADDY"!

"Yes De'de', what's wrong" Sam lifted his head frustrated.

"Is mommy in there with you" she yelled through the door.

"No, go find her" her father yelled back. Mercedes playfully punch him. Rolling his eyes "Yes, Shade she in here with me"

"Can I see her"?

"What! No! No you cannot Little Girl" Sam yelled at the door "You just came back from spending a whole month with just Mommy! No, no, no, no"!

"Sam" Mercedes began quietly looking up at him.

"But Daddy" she began to cry loudly.

"No, Woman." Sam looked at his wife shaking his head "I finally get you alone and Thing 1 has to interrupt; no, not this time."

"Shade, why are you crying" the couple heard Mrs. Evans voice through the door.

"Daddy won't let me see Mommy" they heard Shade sniff.

"I'm sure he has a good reason why" her grandmother said gently.

"Damn straight I do" Sam yelled at them.

"But Mama you're Daddy's mother can't you tell him to let me see mommy" Shade said in a quiet sweet voice.

Shade parents snorted with laughter.

"Smart Ass" Sam said shaking his head. "I think she has been spending too much time over Santana and Brittany's house" he whispered as Mercedes laugh filled his ears "Seriously where else would she learn how to do her voice like that"?

They heard Mrs. Evans laughing as well "Not this time you see this is your daddy's house so while here I have to follow his rules, and so do you" she lead her granddaughter away.

"Where were we" Mercedes said looked up at him pushing his bangs out of the way and kissing him.

"I was in the middle of loving my wife" he smiled against her lips.

They arrived back in the family room and hour later. No longer than they sat down together then Micah came up complaining that Simeon wouldn't let him have a turn at the game system. Sam threated his eldest with a major banning of his favorite things and Micah was reluctantly allowed his turn. Shade made her way through the crowd of kids to her parents and onto Mercedes lap.

"Mommy, can I tell him now"?

Mercedes glanced nervously at Sam and nodded.

Shade crawled from one lap to the other. Sam smiled down at her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Daddy I have a secret" she smiled up at him.

Sam grinned at the apple of his eye "Really now"

"Yes do you want to know what it is"?

"Sure" he winked at Mercedes

Shade sat up on her knees, taking Sam's face in her small hands she turned his head towards Mercedes who was trying to keep from laughing. Shade cupped her hand and started whispering in her fathers' ear. Sam and Mercedes eyes met and Mercedes had stopped laughing to study him.

His smile faded when Shade was done "Is it true" he his green eyes widen.

Mercedes nodded "Will be three months on Monday" she whispered still trying to tell if he was happy about the news.

Sam cupped his wife's face and kissed her deeply.

"Hey, hey, HEY! You two over there keep it G my kids are in the room" Noah called.

Sam broke the kiss reluctantly "Can't keep it G, Puck, when my wife is giving me another child" he beamed not taking his eyes of Mercedes.

"What" Kurt said "Your preggers"?

Sam let go of her face and she turned to their company and nodded "I'm three months along" she smiled.

"Wow Sam I'm surprised your little swimmer last so long, thought you may have run out" Santana smirked.

Sam glared at her "If you can't be happy…"

"I am, I am" she replied holding up her hands. "Seriously you two are like rabbits; surprise there's not more bunnies around.

Their family and friends started to congratulate, and thinking of names; Micah came over and hugged them.

"I hope it's a boy" he said.

"Why Micah, I think Shade should have a little sister" Mercedes smiled at him; she caught a glance of Simeon leaving the room.

"Yeah but she's a pain and Shane cool"

Mercedes got up excused herself and followed her son. She knocked on his door and went inside finding him lying on his bed.

"May I join you" she asked.

Simeon scooted over to allow room.

Mercedes laid down beside him and took his hand in hers and waited quietly.

"Why do you and dad have to have another baby" he voice barely above a whisper.

"Your father and I love each other dearly, Little Bit, we didn't know this was going to happen".

"So it's a mistake" he asked hopefully.

"No babies are mistakes Simeon Meir Evans. They are all gifts."

"But it wasn't planned".

"Neither were you" she said getting up on her side to look at him. "When we had you my parents didn't want me to be with daddy"

"What"! He turned on his side and looked at her in shock "Grandfather and Grandmother didn't want you and dad together"?

Mercedes nodded "Yes, we didn't even talk for almost two years" she stroked his cheek.

"Why"?

"That's another story for another time" she smiled twirling one of his curls around her finger. "I want you to know that us having this baby doesn't mean we don't love you any less"

"I know Mom" Simeon sighed rolling his eyes.

"Then why the storm out"?

He shrugged "Idk. I guess I was jealous I mean you took Thing 1 'n' 2 to Milan; they got to walk the runway with you and everything. You told Micah you would take him with you next time and all I got was another sibling."

Mercedes laughed "I brought you back a Hard Rock Café Milan shirt, but okay, how about this; we make LA fashion week our mother-son outing, after the show you get to plan the adventure; deal"? Mercedes spit in her hand and held it out to her son.

"Ewe, Mom that's gross"

"What the spit shake is out" her eyes widen with fake shock.

"Exception for you only, Mom" he smiled as he spit and shook her hand "Deal".

"Let's go rejoin everybody shall we" Mercedes said getting up. "So, is the swagger walk out too" she asked walking with a limp out the room.

"Mom seriously stop" he laughed following her.

"Jealous, huh" Sam said as he and his wife cleaned up after everyone left.

"Yes" Mercedes smiled "I told he will always be my baby though" she said as she put dishes in the dishwasher.

"This baby, Mercedes you will be able to carry it to term"?

Mercedes shrugged as she looked at him "Why would you ask something like that Sam".

Sam embraced her "We almost lost Simeon, with Micah I almost lost you and with the twins, it was the best pregnancy nothing happened…"

"Do you want me to have twins again" she chuckled

"No I just want a smooth pregnancy that's all" he said taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom.

"Sam we just have to hope and pray for the best" Mercedes said undressing and getting into her pajamas.

Sam sighed following suit "I don't want anything to happen though"

"Love, Dr. Gilbert gave me hard guidelines last time and I followed them to the T and the pregnancy couldn't have gone smoother" she said getting into bed. "I'll do that this time too."

Sam got into bed himself and pulled her close "If it's a girl I want to name her Mahalia" he whispered slipping his hand under her shirt and caressing her stomach.

"That's very pretty what does it mean"? Mercedes smiled into her husband's eyes.

"Tenderness" Sam said brushing his lips against hers "I _tried a little tenderness_ and she gave me four beautiful children soon to be five"

"You are so corny." Mercedes laughed blushing.

Sam pulled her closer feeling her nestle into her position against him "Thank you Mercedes" he whispered against her forehead.

"For what" she asked looking up at him.

"For giving us a season" he smiled down at her.

"Our season isn't up yet, Samuel" she started poking him making him laugh "We've got about seventy-five to eighty more to go" she grinned.

"I thought it was a lifetime" Sam asked starring into her eyes.

Mercedes kissed him. "It will be, Sam, it will be".


End file.
